


Years Later

by blankdomain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdomain/pseuds/blankdomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been in a stable relationship for over a year now. Only Gee- Draco's house elf and the discreet healers know about their relationship- not that anyone knows that either. Everything is lovely until it isn't:</p><p>Draco is confined in Saint Mungo's eating disgusting food, then it's Harry and in the mist of it all they have to fight Vampires.</p><p>It's a mess, but it's what it took for them to fly out the closet.</p><p>- A story of our favorite two characters and their journey coming out as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Just like a hair salon, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had its regular _customers_. There were werewolves that went in once a week to buy a set of potions that would lessen the large amount of hair they grew. Others went in only three days before and after the full moon as it made them feel under controlled. There were certain Aurors who seemed to enjoy the thrill of almost dying and ended up in St. Mungo's emergency ward watching the telly at least once a week, if not twice. There was also the potion masters who got carried away with their experimenting and often went in with the most particular injuries. One of the healers favorite one to gossip on so far was on the man who somehow ended up with horns coming out of  his mouth.  Their favorite thing, however, to gossip on was on the old rivals who seemed to have an even stranger relationship than accidents provoked by potions. Harry Potter was a regular patient and with Harry Potter came Draco Malfoy. Not that anyone knew that aside from the Healers who would talk about the pair during their coffee breaks. Not that anyone knew that either, especially not their boss. 

* * *

 

It was a known fact that Harry Potter had turned down the offer to work as a leader for a team of Aurors in the Ministry after the war. Instead, he helped catch the former revenge-seeking death eaters. After that job was done he took the position offered to him by Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. Since then he has been a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for 5th year students. Although the job would sound fairly easy for Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World was also the Clumsiest of the Wizarding World. Not that anyone saw that one coming. Although he was great at working on his reflexes and an even better teacher, he would often find himself begin transferred to Saint Mungo’s over accidental injuries. Soon he found himself having his own personalized room in order to make things easier for everyone.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was a mystery to the Wizarding World. People knew he had escaped the threat of Azkaban after McGonagall has testified for him reading a certain letter written by an anonymous person. After that no one really saw much of him. That’s why when the Healers of St. Mungo’s first caught him sneaking into Harry Potter’s hospital room, after visiting hours had ended to make matters worse, they were certain he was up to no good. As soon as they heard Draco cursing at Harry they were ready to march in ready to attack, without a real plan if they were honest. Harry’s loud laughter stopped them. For his sake they remained outside the door trying to listen to what was happening inside the room.

“-just a silly hex, love. No need to be so dramatic. Have you-” Harry had been saying when he abruptly stopped. The healers were sure Draco was choking him now. Just as they were ready to run in they heard a grunt and then- was that a moan?

“ If it was just a 'silly hex', as you say, Poppy would have fixed you and you wouldn’t be here. I’m right and you are an idiot for not begin more careful, just as always.” Draco could be heard talking again, this time in a much softer tone.

“I’m sorry. Silly me, suggesting you, Draco, the greatest wizard of all times would be wrong on this very important subject.” Harry responded with a tone that suggested he was smiling.

The Healers had their whole bodies pushed against the door trying to hear what was being said at this point, for safety reasons of course.

“And here I was preparing a howler for whoever hexed you, and all I get is some delirious spoken sass? Keep that up and I will tell Gee not to cook you anymore of those Pumpkin Pies you love so much.”

“ As I said before, It was an accident, merely my fault. Plus, Gee loves me. She would never deny me Pumpkin Pies.” Harry was right, Draco’s house-elf loved him. In fact, if Draco wasn’t her owner by tradition, some would argue she loved him more than Draco. The Healers didn’t know this though. They simply knew that something strange was happening, and that when they walked in 30 minutes later they were both wrapped in each other's arms sleeping and that by morning Draco Malfoy had disappeared once again.

They also knew that whenever Harry ended up in St. Mungo’s they would have to extend the campy hospital bed in his room and add an extra pillow as it was for certain Draco would sneak in during the late hours to lecture him and then sleep in his bed. Not that the pair knew any of that. According to Harry and Draco no one knew of this topic. They were masters at keeping their secret, of that they were certain. 

* * *

 

By this point the Healers figured they knew everything, even about whatever you could call Draco and Harry. Some healers liked to refer to them as the _star-crossed lovers_ or by the ridiculous pet name:  _Drarry_. It wasn’t until the roles of Harry and Draco were reversed that they were proven wrong. Draco had appeared in the front doors of St. Mungo’s completely wrecked. Clothes torn, blood all across him, and unresponding to the most basic but helpful healing charms. They declared he was in a coma several hours later.  It was until even later that Harry Potter rushed into the ward Draco was located in, tripping with his own feet. They saw him run into Draco’s room, more alert than they had ever seen him. He looked so panicked they were sure they would have to treat him as well by the end of the night. No one dared to tell him his 'sneaking in skills' needed more work than his reflexes would ever need. They didn't even have the courage in them to tell him visiting hours had ended long ago. Not to mention that they didn't even stand outside the room for safety reasons this time. They trusted they could risk it. When morning came, they walked into Draco's room to find Harry clinging onto Draco's unconscious body, as if as he was afraid he would stand up any second and walk away. The Healers wondered if he knew what a coma was. Regardless, they decided they could put off their work for an hour or two more. Besides it was still dark outside. 

They had seen everything of this they were certain. From seeing someone experience their best day, their last day, their first day, and possibly their worst day; they were immune to many situations most would find unbearable. This however, the pain in Harry’s face, the tears they saw him quickly wipe off, this was something they had never seen. Not even when they had to open his stomach completely to remove a key he had accidentally swallowed. The night staff couldn’t wait to gossip with the morning staff. For now, they knew something they didn’t. Harry loved Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Context

I walked up the rough hill looking behind me every once in awhile to make sure I wasn’t begin followed. Thankfully it was the crack of dawn which meant that most people were just waking up. The heavy box of textbooks in my hands plus the weight of my backpack was applying painful pressure to my recovering broken shoulder.  

It took several more excruciating minutes before I finally made it to the small cottage located in an isolated area towards the outskirts of London. Flowers of all colors, from dull to bright, were just beginning to grow outside the large garden. There was a small well towards the left of the house with a copper bucket hanging on a rope just besides it. A small brick path complimented the rough, wood-made house nicely.

I exhaled. This was home. Everyone presumed I slept in Hogwarts as a full-time teacher, but that only occurred when I overworked myself. There were also the times were coming home meant I would be hexed by an angry Draco, or worse I would be the one hexing him. During those times we both decided it would be better if we were apart for a night or two to clear our heads. Yesterday night had been one of the times I overworked trying to finish grading some papers.  

I finished the walk up the brick path reaching the door with a heavy grunt.

“Draco!” I called, knocking on the door with my foot hoping he hadn’t overslept.

After a minute or two I knocked again. “Draco!” I called out again.

I scowled, shifting the heavy box around in order to relax my shoulder. That lazy twat overslept, _again._ Before I could knock again the door was flung wide open.

“Mr. Potter!” Gee exclaimed loudly. Too loud for having an elf shaped body.

“Morning Gee, is Draco awake?” I asked letting myself in.

“No, no. Master Malfoy went to bed late working on a project. Do you wish for me to wake him?” Gee asked, as she took the heavy box from my arms. I happily handed it to her trusting she was stronger than me at the time begin.

“No, thank you. I can do it myself.” I replied.

Gee nodded her head. “As you wish, I will be in the kitchen preparing breakfast, as well as some Pumpkin Pies of course.”

“You sure do know the way to my heart, Gee. We’ll be down in a while.” I responded earning a blush from the small house-elf.

I closed my eyes as I massaged my shoulder against the palm of my hand. I began making my way around towards the back of the house where our room was located.

I quietly opened the door of the bedroom. Draco’s blonde hair was visible under the silky bed sheets.  His whole body was sprawled across the huge bed. I took my shoes off along with my rough jeans, placed the backpack on the bedside table and made my way to the bed.

“Harry?” Draco asked quietly.

I looked up at his slender face, realizing that maybe I wasn’t as quiet as I had thought.

  
“Sorry.” I said,  trying to make myself comfortable in the bed with no success.

  
“It’s okay.” He said.

 

Noticing my struggle,  he let out a soft laugh wrapping his soft hands around my waist bringing me close to him.

 

“Better?” He asked gently.

 

“Mhm,” I said. Just as I let my eyes close I realized I was supposed to be waking him up, not falling asleep.

 

“I am supposed to be waking you up.” I voiced, noticing Draco was now slowly kissing my neck.

 

“Mmm, are you?” He replied still kissing my neck, well biting at this point.

 

“Yes, and you _were_ supposed to open me the door. You lazy twat.” I said pushing him off me.

 

“Sorry, scarhead. I was up late researching topics for the book.” He explained slowly stretching his whole body.

 

If I didn’t have a full day planned ahead I would most definitely be shagging him senseless right now.

 

“How’s the book coming along?” I asked, shaking away my thoughts.

 

“Bloody great. Who knew vampires were so damn secretive about everything. Just figuring out how to actually kill a vampire was torture.”  Draco said, sarcasm and tiredness dripping from his tongue.

 

“Sorry love, I would offer to help but you know how useless I am with researching.” I replied.

 

I couldn't help but to think Hermione would most definitely be able to help him. I quickly shook those thoughts away as well. That’s ridiculous. That would mean we would have to be open about our one year relationship and counting.

 

“That’s why you aren’t the liberian at Hogwarts. Besides, I am going into town to meet with a man who appears to know about many of  the things I am looking for.”  He said, throwing on a jumper over his bare chest. _My jumper_ to be specific.

 

“Who is he?” I asked, sitting up.

 

“Doctor Murphey. I am actually very curious to know how he gets his information. I haven’t even come close to finding what he has found. I talked to him on the phone last night, he promised he would have a folder filled with information for me.” Draco eagerly said, obviously excited to meet this man.

 

“When will you be meeting him?”  I asked finally decided to stand from the comfy bed.

 

“We scheduled a meeting at four in the afternoon today at a restaurant of his choice. Which he did mention was very private so we could talk in peace.” He responded coming over to hug me.

 

I leaned up to kiss him. “Be careful, yeah?” I told him.

 

Whenever he made spontaneous meeting like these to research topics for the books he was writing, I became a nervous wreck. I wished he would write about butterflies made out of marshmallows or even on harmless fish. Regardless of my worries, this idiot had to write about unknown violent mythical creatures.  The most recent one: Vampires.

 

He kissed me again smiling as he said, “ Ely Smith is always careful. Besides it's not me who is constantly ending up in St. Mungo's.”

 

I shook my head at the mention of Draco’s pen name. To the media, Ely Smith was a European, famous mythical creatures researcher and author. For me, Ely Smith was the name Draco liked to use during the nights we  role played as he said it made him feel risque.

 

“Sod off, it’s not my fault I have slow reflexes.” I said, kissing him once again before pulling him out the room. “Come on, Gee is preparing Pumpkin Pies.”

 

“You and your bloody Pumpkin Pies. You will become a sodding pumpkin one of these days if you keep eating so many.” He replied shaking his head mimicking real concern.

 

My loud laughter shook the walls of the cottage as we made our way to the delicious breakfast Gee had undoubtedly prepared.

 

* * *

  


I shook the dust my jacket had gathered from the dirty alley I had walked on just moments ago. Despite the atrocious decor from the outside, the restaurant Dr. Murphy had insisted we met in was surprisingly nice once I walked inside.

 

“Creating or attending a reservation?” The tall dark haired hostess asked as she ogled me.

 

For a second I feared my glamour was broken from the many spiderwebs I most definitely had in my jacket; despite trying my hardest to wipe them off before I entered. It took awhile until I realized she wasn’t staring at my face, she was staring at _my crotch_.

 

I cleared my throat. “I have a reservation with Doctor Murphey.” I stated.

 

“Name?” She asked, bringing her attention back to my face.

“Ely. Ely Smith.” I replied.

 

She scribbled a few things down in a notebook.

 

“Follow me.” She commanded.

 

She led me across various tables towards the very back of the darkly lit restaurant. We made it to a small, cornered booth facing the very front door of the restaurant, as if to be alerted of whoever entered.

 

“Doctor Murphy hasn’t arrived yet, but he prefers the seat facing the entrance. I advise you to sit on the side opposite to him.” She said as she set down the menus on the table.

 

I took her advice. “Thanks.”

 

She nodded her head and swiftly walked away.

 

Several minutes passed before I finally began to feel the nervous gut feeling.

 

 _What if this bloke never shows up?_ I thought. _Then I will be fucked. Figuratively speaking,  of course. Not that I would deny a literal fuck from Harry._

 

After what seemed like an hour a rotund shaped man came up to the table. He was wearing muggle clothes with a hideous looking hat with a particular shape in the center of it. I wondered if he was squib.

 

“Hello,mate. I am very sorry I kept you waiting I got delayed with somethings.” He said rushing his words.

 

As I began to stand from my side of the booth in order greet him, he got inside the one opposite to mine already looking at the menu.

 

“No worries. I am just glad you made it.” I said, slowly getting myself seated once again.

 

“I’m Ely. Ely Smith.” I said, deciding a proper introduction was needed I reached my hand across the booth to shake his.

 

“Nice to formally meet you. I’m Murphey. Cornelius Murphy.” He replied, wiping his hand on the side of this jacket before reaching over to roughly shake my hand.

 

For a second, just a mere second I couldn’t help but to think maybe Harry’s worries were _actually_ going to be valid tonight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already? I have school finals this week so I've been procrastinating studying and I ended up with this. Excuse the weird spacing, I'm still trying to figure out how to use this. Also I will be editing the first chapter soon as it has a billion mistakes. Also trying to figure that out, haha.
> 
> Note: Updates won't be this close together. I will spread them out throughout the week. I will probably add a new chapter towards the end of this week, or until early next week. Thanks for all the kudos so far I appreciate every single one of them :)


	3. The Day Of

I sighed as I exited the dim restaurant making my way across the dingy alley. I tucked the folder of information Dr. Murphy had given me during our meeting in my pocket after a flick of my wand made it much smaller. Besides the strange amount of times he needed to use the bathroom, Dr. Murphy was without a doubt the smartest man I had ever encountered. The information he had been able to share about the history, culture, and traditions of vampires had me at the edge of my seat all night long. I, of course asked him how he gathered his information but he refused to tell me. He doesn't even want his name added to the list of contributions once I manage to fully complete and release the book.

I jumped when I heard a very loud grunt from my right, turning to find Dr. Murphy pushed against a wall by a masked masculine figure.

“What’s going on?” I demanded, running over to inspect the scene.

“Run, boy.” Dr. Murphy said running short of breath as the man tightened his hold on his throat.

I shook my head thinking fast. Whether it be Harry’s brave stupidity rubbing off on me or the fact that I had come to greatly admire this man's knowledge, I was not going to run.

_Think Draco, think._

I was in a muggle, isolated area. I didn’t know if the attacker was a muggle or not. If I attacked him with my wand, I would be able to free Dr. Murphy, and injure the attacker enough so I could run without begin followed. However, the Ministry would not be too happy on the muggle aspect. I was going to be forced to physically fight this man. _I was going to physically fight this man. Shite._

I acted fast. My dominant hand aiming straight for the attackers nose. My left hand going straight for the jaw afterwards. The attacker merely shook but fortunately he released Dr. Murphy. The attention was now on me. _Bloody fucking_ _hell_.

The attacker leaned his head to the right slowly, studying me. I placed my feet firmly on the ground. My hands forming fists. Before I had much time to think a plan of action, I was forcefully shoved to the ground by the attacker. I tried to get my knee up to his crotch so I could kick his balls and maybe be able to escape. It wasn’t possible though. He was too strong, almost as if he was made of metal. The attacker was not a muggle I decided.

I frantically moved my head to the sides looking for any sign of Dr. Murphy. My head was now spinning, I realized the attacker was punching my skull using his unmanly hands. My head shook with the floor. The last thing I saw before passing out was Dr. Murphy, running away not looking back once. _And_ to _think_ _I admired_ _his knowledge_.

* * *

 

“Mr. Potter, why is it that you never sleep in the school grounds?” One of my students asked as we neared the end of today’s lesson, surprising me.

“Pardon me, Ella?” I asked.

“You rarely sleep here in Hogwarts. All the other professors sleep here though. We are just curious.” Ella explained. We.

“I have a separate home besides Hogwarts which has a much bigger bed than the one in my room here. It’s hard to resist. How is it that you know this?”I asked, hoping the answer was enough to satisfy the class and myself.

“During the night, sometimes there are accidents which lead to many of us asking for you, as you are the most trusted obviously. You are never available though so we all have come to the conclusion that you obviously don’t sleep in school grounds.” Ella explained.

Not having heard this before, I was touched that so many of my students had enough trust in me to look for me in moments of panic. Before I could answer, Smith, the one student who never keeps a doubt in his head spoke up, “but Mr.Potter, surely you could make the bed here bigger” he said.

“It’s not about the bed you guys. It’s about who is in it. Am I right?” Greg, the class comedian piped up causing many of the boys and some girls to wolf whistle.

“If there was someone on this large bed I speak of, which I am not saying there is, I still wouldn’t be obligated to tell you all.” I said, speaking in a loud voice hoping the students dropped the subject.

“So, there is someone?” Greg asked.

“I never said there was-”

“But you didn’t deny it either.” Ella spoke.

“What I’m trying to say is that this is a subject concerning my personal life. Not my teaching one. There is no need to speak about this here. Much less when we are nearing the O.W.L.’s. Ask me about how to disarm an opponent all you want, but not about who is or not sleeping on my bed. Understood? ” I said using a stern voice.

“Yes, sir.” The class responded.

“Good. Now start packing up, class will end soon.” I said with a sigh.

After 3 minutes or so Adela, a loud-spoken girl raised her hand.

“Yes?” I asked, turning my attention towards to her.

“If you don’t actually have anyone to sleep besides you and you just abandon us during the night for a bed then you clearly need a date. My aunt just got divorced, besides her obsession with muggle pets, she is quite cool. I bet she would love to go on a date with you.” She spoke rapidly in one huge breath.

“Adela.”

“I’m just saying-”

“Drop it.”

“She is a good looking-”

“ _Drop it_.”

She sighed looking defeated. “Sorry sir.”

* * *

 

I let out a sigh as I flipped through another set of papers I was currently grading. I loved my job, but after a long day of class and noisy students all I wanted was to go home to Draco. I was left looking over at my floo network every 3 minutes as Draco had promised he would call once he got home. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a worried mess right now. It was a little past midnight. Draco always made it home before eleven.

The worried pit in my stomach was beginning to grow. He probably made it home exhausted and passed out in the couch. I thought. The only way I would know for sure is if I went home now. I sighed, starting to organize the papers into my small briefcase. I had been planning to stay the night in Hogwarts as I had a lot of grading to go through, but for my sanity it would best if I went home.

As I stood up, the floo net in my office brightened up.

“Finally, I was just about to go home because my idiot of a boyfriend had me worried all day long.” I said out loud, letting my eyes close in relief.

“Mr. Potter? Are you there?” Suddenly the small timid voice of Gee spoke up.

I sprang up rushing over to the floo. That was not Draco.

“I’m here. I’m here. Is everything all right?” My voice frantically rushed out.

“I-I am afraid not..“ Gee answered in a low whisper.

“Is Draco alright, Gee?”

“I do not know, sir.”

“Do you know where Draco is?”

“I do. There was an owl delivery. Gee knows the post is only meant for humans and I will punish myself for it sir, I swea-”

“Gee-Gee. I promise it’s okay. You know Draco doesn’t mind you accepting or reading the post. You are allowed to, there is no need to punish yourself for this or for any other instance.” I lowered my tone, hoping Gee would calm down soon.

Besides Draco treating Gee with respect and paying her the amount she asked for, Gee would still sometimes forget Draco wasn’t Lucius Malfoy in the moments of panic. Hence, she still referred to him as Master and called us ‘sir’ besides us telling her she could call us by our first names countless of times.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.“

I sighed. “ Where is Draco?” I asked again.

“The owl was from Saint Mungo’s Hospital. Gee was asked to clarify if the man in the picture they had sent was Master Dr- Malfoy.”

“Was it Draco, Gee?” I knew the answer. I was already grabbing my jacket but I was still had hopeless hope this was all some sick prank.

“Ye-yes it was. Ma-master Malfoy is- was bleeding in th- picture. Bu-t his golden hair,” Gee shook her head letting out a big sigh,“it was indeed Master Malfoy, sir.”

“Did it state what ward he was located on?” I asked frantically, panic rushing over my body in motions of strong waves.

“Emergency ward. I’m so sorry, sir.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Everything is going to be okay.” I said.

“Yes sir.”

“I am going to go now, okay? Have a cup of tea and head to bed.” I told her, hoping she listened to me.

“Yes, sir.” Gee said before disappearing from the fire.

I acted fast. I got on my feet, grabbed my money, threw some Floo Powder into the fire and walked straight in. “Saint Mungo’s Hospital!” I shouted hoping my words were not jumbled up with the panic.

* * *

 

I arrived to Saint Mungo’s front doors choking back sobs. I didn’t even know his condition but I couldn’t help the panic that was overcoming me.

I rushed over to the front desk hoping to get the room number Draco was in.

“I’m here to see Draco Malfoy. Room number is..?” I asked the lady sitting behind the desk.

Without looking up she said, “Draco Malfoy is in a critical condition. He isn’t accepting visitors.”

“Understood. Was that room 2009 you said?” I asked hoping she was tired enough to fall for the trick.

“2007, sir.” She said before realizing it.

“Great thanks.” I said, already running over to Draco’s room.

“No, sir! You can’t go-” She yelled after me. Oops.

I made my way into Draco’s room slowly entering. His pale body looked shaken and scared. He was sleeping. No, he was unconscious I noticed. In front of his bed there was a board that read, _Fatal Condition? On close watch._ The sob I had been holding back was finally set loose. He could not die on me. Whoever caused this was the only one allowed to die. Not, Draco. _Fuck, please not Draco._ I neared his bed hoping he would open his eyes.

After hopelessly waiting, I climbed onto his bed, just like he does every night I am in his position. _This is meant to be me._

Tomorrow I would demand answers. For now, I could only hold onto his unmoving body and cry. The sound of his slow beating heart lulling me into a frantic sleep.


	4. Restriction

I woke up to bright lights and heavy footsteps. My back was aching with a sore feeling that felt so familiar. My droggy head felt dizzy and tired. I stretched my tired limbs over my head trying to get a sense of awareness back into my body. I turned my head trying to get the nerves to crack. I turned to the left facing a bruised back. 

I scrunched my face up in confusion. _Hospital bed soreness,_ I concluded. _Wait_.

Suddenly the realization of last night hit me like a ton of heavy bricks. Anger, confusion, and worry fighting for my body; trying to get control of my body as if I was just some Bogart changing in between fears. I didn’t know what was stronger:

_Worry- My boyfriend was lying unconscious next to me, scars covering his back, dried blood forming scalps in his shoulder blades. Yes, I was worried. Worried that this might as well be his dead body._

_Anger- Who the hell had dared to lay a finger on Draco? My boyfriend. Who had the bright and marvelous idea that injuring him would result in pure greatness? Merlin beard! Once I find the bloody bastard who decided this- they are going to wish they hadn’t ever even gotten near Draco. They are going to wish they had enough time to say “Sorry” before I curse them out of the bloody universe._

_Confusion-But who? Was it that old bloke Draco was going to meet up with...what was his name? Doctor Murphy? I had to find him. But where?_

I scratched my head. My head was thinking to fast, too deeply for me to even pick up the logic. I sighed, looking over at Draco once more. I leaned in close enough to kiss his shoulder blades. Breathing in trying to find if his smell had at least survived the beating he most definitely had to endure. A small sense of relief flew over me once I picked up the lemon soap smell mixed in with some mint.

I choked back a sob. I did not know how Draco could endure so many nights in the hospital with me unconscious sleeping next to him. I am clueless to what had happened to him but the _Fatal Condition_ sign in front of his bed was enough to make me cry like a newborn baby.

I looked down at my watch. _7:05 A.M._ My eyes went wide. By now the healers should be in here poking at Draco with their wands waving different potions towards his face. I always complained about how early they began their procedures, no one should be awake when it's still dark outside- much a less should they be dragging their loud equipment disturbing everyone’s sore sleep.

I rolled out of the narrow hospital  bed deciding I didn’t want to be here when the Healers walked in; I wasn’t read to for the questions that were sure to come. I put on my jacket once again and grabbed my wand from the bedside drawer. I walked over to the side of the bed Draco was unknowingly facing. I leaned in gently giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. I stroked his yellow face noting it wasn’t it's translucent pale shade.

I dreaded to think what could happen once I walked away from this room. I shook my head, tugging Draco’s hair behind his ear before standing straight once again. I inhaled deeply gathering every ounce of oxygen I could gather for my lungs, I stopped abruptly realizing this was selfish of me. I don’t need the extra oxygen. I exhaled quickly hoping it would reach Draco’s lungs forcing him to wake up. Of course, that didn’t happen.

 “I promise I will make however did this pay.” I whispered before I finally stood back up walking towards the door of the small room.

 

* * *

 

I shoved the door of our cottage open, dragging my body across the expensive hardware floor. I shut the door with my foot, walking over to the stove to click on the kettle. I plucked off my glasses, rubbing my face roughly with my hand.

“Mr. Potter is home. Without Master Malfoy.” Gee’s tired voice startled me, causing me to fling my glasses off the counter into the floor. Before I had time to react, Gee already had them back in her hand repaired with a flick of her hand.

“I’m sorry for startling you, sir.” Gee said, handing me over my glasses. I gratefully took them placing them back onto my face.

I heaved a great sigh as I turned around to grab a mug from the cabinet. I pulled out a teabag from the shelf, setting it on my mug before grabbing the whistling kettle from the stove. I turned off the stove before I poured the water into the mug.  I reached back into the cabinet taking out two blocks of sugar plopping them into my tea.

“It’s alright Gee, I know you meant no harm.” I finally spoke looking over at her, blowing onto the hot tea mug in my hand.

“Where is Master Malfoy, sir?”

“He- Draco isn’t well right now, as I am sure you had presumed. He is still in Saint Mungo’s.”

“Ah. Will Master be okay?"

I hesitated, cursing myself for doubting Draco wouldn’t make it out of whatever had occurred to him. “ I think- yes he will be, Gee.”

“Does Mr. Potter need me to do anything in order to help?”

“N- actually, can you find the contact information of Doctor Murphy? He is the man Draco met last night. I am sure the information is organized neatly somewhere in the library.”

“Yes, of course. I will be back in a second.” Gee said, scurrying away towards the library.

Before I had the chance to take a sip of my tea, Gee was back carefully holding a small parchment paper.

"Is that it?” I asked, placing my tea down onto the counter.

“Yes, sir. I also found the name of the restaurant Master Malfoy and Doctor Murphy met in.” Gee explained, handing me over the parchment. In it there were two neatly written addresses.

“Thank you, Gee.” I said, looking up at her.

“It’s not a problem, sir.”

"You know you can call us by our first names, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Just checking.”

“Perhaps one day, Mr. Potter. ”

 

* * *

 

 

I heaved a great sigh setting down the quill in my hand. For the past hour and a half I have been deciding whether I should apparate to Doctor Murphy’s home address or send him an owl. On one hand, the address he gave Draco might not even be his home, but who knew if ignored my letter. I decided to send the letter now and wait until tomorrow morning to give Doctor Murphy a visit. I looked down at the letter in my hand rereading through it:

_Doctor Murphy,_

_I am Harry Potter, a close friend of Ely Smith. I am aware that the two of you met last night for dinner to discuss the subject of his latest book.  Mr.        Smith now finds himself severely injured and I want to know why. What occurred last night? If you fail to answer to this owl by tomorrow morning you will be brought in for further questioning by a team of Aurors. You are to answer writing in the piece of parchment I have sent with this, it is charmed. Do not fail me._

_-Harry Potter_

 

It was shabby, I know, but that was the best I could write. Did I lie by saying he would be brought into questioning? No, I would make sure of it. I folded the letter calling over our soft brown owl, Indy. Once I placed it in her claws and told her the address, she gave a slight nod before flying off.

I got up deciding I wasn’t going to just hang around here until the next morning came. I walked over to our bedroom grabbing my small backpack. I then walked to our dresser and gathered a few change of clothes for me, as I was most definitely going to spend the nights with Draco. Before changing my mind I also gathered Draco some of his cheaper comfortable clothes knowing he would rather die than wear a designer suit in a hospital bed.

“Gee!” I called out.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”  Gee said, appearing in front of my bedroom.

“I will be going to Saint Mungo’s with Draco once again. I will be staying there with him until he gets out. Can you come find me there tomorrow morning if an owl arrives, it’s urgent.” I explained.

“Yes, of course, sir.”

“Great, thanks Gee. I will be going now.”

“You won’t be having breakfast?”

I sighed realizing all I had eaten was a warm cup of tea. Regardless, my stomach felt full and heavy. “ I am sure my stomach won’t be able to keep it down.”

“Would you like a Pepperup Potion?”

“No, no. I am fine. I will eat something in Saint Mungo's.”

“Okay. Be careful, sir.” Gee said, appearing relieved with my previous answer.

With a nod, I reached for my jacket and wand, preparing to leave.

 

* * *

  
I appeared in Saint Mungo’s noticing it looked quite busy. Without bothering to ask for permission I walked straight to the room Draco had been just hours ago. To my surprise the room was now empty.  Fear and doubts rushed through my brain as I ran over to the front desk.

“Draco Malfoy. I am here to see Draco Malfoy.” I said coming up the front desk.

“Mr. Malfoy is in a critical condition, he isn’t allowed visitors.” The women from behind the desk said, not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

“What’s wrong with him? Can you at least explain that? I was with him last night. In his room I mean. I- they just switched him rooms. Right? He didn’t die, right? I just want to, no I  need to know his new room number. Please.” I said, words desperately rushing out of my mouth before I could anything back.

The front desk lady finally looked up. Noticing my face, she gasped, her cheeks going bright red. “Oh my, Mr.Potter. I wasn’t aware it was you!” She exclaimed fixing her hair.

“Call me Harry.”

“I am Rose. It’s a pleasure really, I tell my children stories of you every night.”

“That’s lovely Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Can you give me the information about Draco, please.”

“I can’t. I really can’t, I am under strict command.”

“Can you at least explain why?”

Rose sighed looking around her desk, finally she looked up at me. “They found strange toxins on Mr. Malfoy’s blood. Nothing they had ever seen or dealt with.” Rose whispered to me.

Blood rushed to my face. “ What’s going to happen?”

“The healers in charge of him don’t want to risk anything as they don’t know what these toxins do or if they are in some way contagious. Hence, you can’t go into his room. As far as I am aware, the goal is to remove the toxins out of his blood system before they do him more harm.”

“Is he-um. He is still breathing right?”

Rose looked at me strangely. “Yes, he is as far as I know.”

I gave a small sigh of relief. “Can I just peek into his room, I won’t even get near him?” I asked, hoping my name would cause her to change her mind.

“I am sorry Harry, I really am.”

“Please?” I asked, my knees shaking now.

I needed to see him still breathing. I needed to make sure he was still alive. Even if he was unconscious, I needed to physically see that his lungs were still working. I wondered if he was getting enough oxygen. What if they put two pillows behind his back? Draco only likes one, says two gives him major neck pain. What if they had put him on one of those horrid dress robes. Draco would die of embarrassment if he knew his whole back side was uncovered. I needed to see him, even just for a second and make sure everything was okay. I just needed some hope to hang onto. Besides, Draco always called me a 'hopeless romantic.' What kind of man would I be if I didn't live up to this?

“I think you should go home and rest, Harry. Come back another day.” Rose said sighing.

“Just a gla-”

“No. Go home.”

"I swear it would only take a second."

"Listen Harry, as far as I know you two were school rivals. No one has seen Draco since after the war. No one has studied these toxins. No one even knows how he got them in his blood or how he got here. Unless you can provide some solid information on why you are so desperate to see him or on what occurred to him I am going to have to ask you to leave. Don't make me call security." Rose said, using a tone that screamed command. 

 _He is my boyfriend. I have been seeing him for over a year now. We have a cottage._ _He is obsessed with mythical creatures._ I thought. I could just tell her. I debated it for a moment before deciding that idea was just plain stupid. Draco would never forgive me. Not because I outed us. No, he would be mad that I did it in such a non chaotic boring way. 

I simply nodded, releasing a big sigh before finally walking away. 

I walked out of Saint Mungo’s with a single tear falling down my cheek. I didn’t apparate to the cottage, though.  I apparated to the house of the people I trusted with everything, except this one secret: Ron and Hermione’s house.

  
  



	5. Confusion

I walked up to Ron and Hermione’s house. My heart beating heavy from the exhaustion I was feeling. Anger bubbling in my chest. As I reached their front door, I took a deep sigh before knocking.

 

Ron answered the door looking surprised to see me. 

 

“Hey, Ron.” I said, forcing myself to smile.

 

“What’s going on? It’s sunday, isn’t it. Aren’t you supposed to be grading papers or whatever it is teachers do?”  Ron asked, letting me in. 

 

“We do more than grade papers, Ron. I wanted to take a break today, no big deal.” I said, slightly laughing as I walked into their living room area.

 

Ron stared at me for a second. “Wow,” he said after deciding he had stared for an enough amount of time.

 

I looked up at him, “What?” I asked.

 

“You look like shit. What is it? Don’t say nothin ‘cause I know you never take breaks on Sunday. Saturdays? Yes, all the bloody time you lazy twat. Not Sundays, though.”

 

“Well today I am. Thanks for your brutal honest by the way, I appreciate it. ” I said, hoping he would just drop the subject.

 

“Was it a bad..um you know...night?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know..a bad shag?”

 

“What?” I asked again, not believing he was really asking me this.

 

“Well you know...ah never mind.” He answered, shaking his head.

 

“Jeez, Ron.” I said, letting out a genuine laugh.

 

“Listen, mate. Everytime you smile you look like someone punched you in the face. Your hair looks messier than usual. You are here at noon on a Sunday, without a Quidditch magazine. You look like a mess and I want to know why.” Ron said letting out a huge sigh.

 

I subconsciously patted my hair down. “It’s honestly nothing. Can’t I just drop by anymore to visit my  _ best friends _ ?” I asked.

 

“Fine. I’ll leave it to Hermione.” He said, smirking.

 

“ _ Rooon. _ ” I said, frowning. Hermione wouldn’t let me leave until she got this ‘mess’ out of me. 

 

Ron put up his hands laughing, that evil bastard. 

 

“Fine. Fine, I’ll tell you.” I said, sighing.

 

“Great.” He said, jumping over to sit besides me.

 

“I’ve had a rough night.” I said.

 

Ron stared at me, expectantly. 

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“That’s it, ‘a rough night’ ?” He asked, seemingly disappointed.

 

“Yes. Nothing else.” I said. Guilt rushed through me. Technically, I wasn’t lying. It  _ had  _ been a rough night. I was simply not going into great detail. One of the struggles of being in a secret relationship. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll drop it.” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” I said, relived.

 

“You know you can tell me..um your stuff right? You can trust me.” Ron said looking over at me with a much softer expression.

 

This was my best friend, yet here I am. Lying to him for over a year now. It was in this moment that I realized he didn’t even know I was gay. I fought the darkest wizard with this guy. I had walked to hell and back with him and he didn’t even know I was gay, much a less that I was  _ dating  _ Draco.

 

I took a huge sigh. “I am um, I like men.”

 

“What?” Ron asked, his soft expression leaving for one of confusion.

 

“I am gay. I like men. Romantically, I mean.” I said, looking down at my jeans.

 

A whole minute passed without a word from him.

 

“Liste-” I began.

 

“I bloody knew it!” He suddenly exclaimed laughing.

 

“What?” I asked, once again.

 

“Hermione owes me four gallons. Yes!“ He exclaimed again,looking ecstatic.

 

“What?!” I asked again feeling incredibly stupid and confused. 

 

“Listen, me and Hermione have had a bet going on for a while now. I have been saying that you are gay but Hermione argued that you were bisexual because of the whole Cho and Ginny thing.”

 

“A bet? I asked, trying to make sense of this ordeal.

 

“Yes, keep up. Either way, we bet four gallons on it. And I have officially won. You have to tell her, mate.” Ron said, still grinning like a mad person. 

 

“Wait. Since when has this been going on?” I asked, shaking my head.

 

“A little over nine months now. I think..” Ron said looking deeply concentrated on figuring out the exact number of months.

 

“I can not believe this..” I said, not knowing what to feel.

 

Ron noticing my emotional state of confusion proceeded to say, “Hey you know we still love you, right? If that’s what you are worried about. Honestly, we could care less who you dated,” as an afterthought he added, “ maybe not Flich though.” 

 

Obviously this would happen to me, for once I felt like I was telling them something huge they didn’t know about me. Yet, here I was. They knew me better than myself, bloody hell! 

 

“I know that, it’s just that I was expecting a different reaction. Maybe some physical action it or something.” I said, shaking my head.

 

“Oh. You want to redo that? I could throw a hex at you or something.”

 

I laughed, the anger and sadness leaving my body for a second. “No, it’s fine.”

 

“Okay then.” Ron said relaxing into the couch.

 

“I should go now, I have grading to do.” I said, standing up.

 

“I knew you didn’t take breaks on Sunday’s!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I said walking over to their door.

 

“Mind if I tell 'mione about your gayness? I kinda want to rub it in.” Ron asked looking over at me.

 

“Go ahead, you tosser.” I said smiling.

 

“Great, thanks mate.” He said waving goodbye at me.

 

* * *

 

I entered our small cottage feeling defeated. I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be next to Draco. I wanted to do something useful. Heck, I was wishing I had become a Healer so I had an excuse and reason to be in his hospital room. 

 

“Mr. Potter? Is that you?” Gee called out.

 

“Yes, they didn’t allow me to stay.” I explained walking over to the kitchen guessing that's where she was. 

 

“An owl arrived. With a letter...” Gee explained as I entered the kitchen holding onto a parchment paper.

 

I nodded my head, taking the paper walking away.

 

“Wait, Mr. Potter.” Gee called out.

 

“Yes?” I asked.

 

“There were two letters. Well, a howler and a letter. I fear explosions you see, and I have never encountered a Howler so I didn’t know what to do. I opened it.” Gee explained shaking.

 

“I understand that. What did the Howler say?” I asked.

 

“It was the voice of a man, Doctor Murphy, and well he was asking if he could come over to discuss with you about the events of last night. I panicked so I responded with a yes.” Gee asked.

  
“When will he be coming?” I asked,  honestly relieved I wouldn’t have to go hunt him down. He came right to me.

 

“Now.” Gee answered.

 

“Now?” I asked, confused.

 

“Yes.” Gee answered nodding her head fastly. 

 

“Very well then, I will wait for him in the library. Will you go find him and apparate both of you back here? Make sure he is who he says he is, alright? ” I asked beginning to walk away again. 

 

Gee shook her head. “He is already  _ here,  _ sir.”

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“He is in the library waiting for _ you.”   _ Gee answered looking regretful.

  
  
  



	6. The Green Vial

"Mr.Potter." The man I presumed to be Doctor Murphy said, standing quickly from the leather chair placed in front of Draco's desk.  

 

"You must be Doctor Murphy." I said approaching the desk, sitting in the large chair Draco sat in when working.

 

"Yes, yes. Fee free to call me Cornelius ." He said, sitting in the edge of the chair.

 

"Enough chit chat Doctor Murphy. We both know why you are here. What occurred the night you met with Ely." I demanded using a harsh tone. I noticed him tense up.

 

"Ah, yes. Before I go into great detail, I want to tell you a bit of my work, or lifestyle. I refused to tell Ely that night because I feared if he knew he  would be in danger of begin chased after as well, or worse want to be the chaser like me. I've read Ely's work, he is a very intelligent man. Too much knowledge, however,  can be a very dangerous thing." He began, gaining my full attention.

 

I nodded my head, showing him it was okay to proceed.

 

"Since a young man, I was fascinated with Vampires. I searched every library, book store, museum for history or facts about them. Everything I found were always myths or fiction. I wanted the real facts. I grew up with muggle parents, you see. They thought I was overly imaginative. That's why I moved out of my home, and into the wizarding world to find more real information. To my surprise there was even less information about these creatures here. Vampires are very private people.  So, in my wild head I figured the only thing I could do was find them myself and study them first hand." Doctor Murphy said, pausing to take a sip of water Gee had apparently brought to him as he waited for me.

 

"I am guessing that you did find them." I said, growing impatient.

 

"After years of hopeless clues and vicious traps I finally did. I managed to blend into their shadows by several delusions spells. I traveled with them for even more years  gathering large amounts of information about them. From their diet, to their traditions. It was almost a decade before my secret was  finally discovered," he said as his eyes grew dark, " it was my stupid mistake.  I was watching one of their most exciting traditions that occurred every morning at exactly 10 A.M. One of my spells that disguised my smell rubbed off for some reason. One of the older vampires smelled my scent and suddenly I was begin attacked by several vampires, I merely managed to escape by some wicked luck. After getting far away from them, I grew terribly ill. I ended up in a muggle hospital, they gave me a 20 day sentence  for life. The strange toxins in my blood that the vampires had put in my body grew vicious-"

 

"Strange toxins? That's what D-Ely must have then! What did you do?" I interrupted hurriedly. 

 

"I left the hospital, I placed the delusion spells on me again and set off to work in a potion that would hopefully remove them.  It took weeks, more than 20 days, that's for sure. I was hanging by a thread but I managed to develop a potion that would develop new anti-viruses in my body that would recognize the threat of the toxins and fight them off. It was a slow process, it took  a full week  for the toxins to be fully removed from my body. My energy drained dramatically throughout the week, making me doubt my chances of survival. It was a long month before I could run or jump without running out of breath quickly." He explained looking deep in thought.

 

"Can you make the potion? What happened with Draco? Did the vampires find you that night?" Endless questions raced through my mind, making it impossible to hold them all back.

 

Doctor Murphy took a large sigh. "Vampires have been hunting me ever since my secret was discovered. I never stay in one place for more than two nights. I am constantly chaining my physical image, I hardly know what I look like nowadays. When Ely contacted me, I was more than shocked. He must have really went into the deepest worm holes to find my information. I was very hesitant to talk with him. However, I fear I won't live for much longer. After all, curiosity did kill the cat, Mr. Potter.  I have decided to trust Ely with all the information I have gathered, I am sure he will do it more justice than I ever could. What's the point of keeping all this great knowledge hidden? Sadly, the vampire that first smelled my scent recognized me the night that Ely and I met-"

 

"Did he attack you guys?" I interrupted again, biting my tongue.

 

"He did, he was waiting for me outside in the alley. He managed to capture me, Ely saw and physically fought him off me. He, um the vampire, he then attacked Ely. I knew Ely wouldn't stand a chance, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. Vampires are incredibly strong, especially this specific one. I panicked and I- I well- I ran." Doctor  Murphy  explained making my blood boil.

 

He shook his head quickly, " I didn't go far,  after a while I walked back and found Ely laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. For a second, I thought it was the wrong person, as Ely looked very different, he had golden hair and a paler face contrasting all his physical attributes from when I first met him. The two singular marks on his neck, the same I had after I was attacked, was all the prove I needed to know it was the same man." He explained, frowning.

 

"I- well he-" I began to quickly explain, my mouth running dry.

 

He put his hand up brushing me off. "I don't know why he necessarily felt he had to hide, but I understand. I am the one living off on delusion spells. Either way, I picked him up and took him to the entrance of  Saint Mungos. I couldn't stay with him or admit him in as I didn't know his real name or want to give any explanation that would harm him or me in the long run. Besides, I had an angry vampire after me, if I stayed he would recognize  both of our scents and then we would both might as well be dead. I knocked on the front door  and watched  from afar as he was taken in." He explained.

 

"What do I do know?" I asked.

 

"I made a potion, the same one that removed the toxins from my blood. It's his only hope. You have to get it to him and make him drink it before he gets worse. Do it as soon as possible, Mr. Potter." He explained, handing me a small vial containing a dark green liquid.

 

Although I didn't fully trust this man, he was my  only hope right now. I took the vial and pocketed in my pocket.

 

"Thank you, Doctor Murphy. Is there anything I should know?" I asked.

 

"Be patient." He answered.

 

"I will be, thank you again." I said.

 

" It's the least I could do," after a second he added, " if this doesn't work, I don't know if he will make it."

 

My blood ran cold. "I understand."

 

Doctor Murphy nodded once again before standing on his feet.

 

"I will be on my way now, I am afraid I have stayed here far too long now. I wish you good luck, Mr. Potter." He said, bowing slightly.

 

I stood  as well, "Likewise, goodbye Doctor Murphy." I said watching him exit the library.

 

I took out the green vial from my pocket looking at it more closely. I took one big sigh before exiting the library myself. Draco would get this potion by tonight, of that I would make certain.


	7. Caught

I walked into St. Mungo’s hospital for the second time today. This time I walked straight to the small cafe located inside. I couldn’t risk causing a chaos with the lady in the front desk. Once inside the cafe I ordered a small bagel with a tea. I was hoping this would make me seem more like a casual stroller. 

 

After getting my order I sat in one of the small tables. I had to think this through. I couldn’t just walk straight into Draco’s room and hand him the vial. No, there were several obstacles. I made a mental list to make sure I got everything down:

 

 

  * __The healers, obviously they have him under strict observation from what I was told this morning.__


  * _His room number, they moved him. My best bet was that he was located in the ‘critical condition’ ward, but what room number?_


  * _His condition? What if he is still unconscious? How will he drink it?  Would I have to inject it in?_



 

 

I rubbed my hand with the back of my hand. I took a sip of the sour tea. I slowly got up from the hard chair and made my way out of the cafe; bagel in one hand, tea on the other, and a green vial safely tucked in my left jean pocket.

 

I made my way over to the lifts, the ones that were commonly empty as they had a horrid smell. Today, I could handle it. To my relief, they were empty with not a sight of a any action around them.After the creaky door finally closed, I pulled the lever that would take me to the highest floor: the critical condition ward. 

 

After a several seconds I made it to the ward. I had spilled the tea on me and now was sticky and smelled like lemon. The bagel had flown out of my hand somehow. Now I remained with only the green vial still safely in my pocket. So much for attempting to seem like a casual visitor. 

 

I sighed.  _ Okay, what to do now? I can’t just bargain into every room. No. I am not that much of an idiot.  _ I stepped to an isolated corner and placed a delusion spell on me. I looked into a mirrored glass window and was pleasantly surprised to see I was in fact now a older aged, dark skinned man. I had a healer robe on with a badge that read some weird terms, hopefully it was all smart medical terms. I sighed again, this time because of the small sense of relief. Transfiguration was never my best subject.

 

Dressed more appropriately, I was able to safely walk the hallway. As it was a critical ward, there weren’t many rooms. Every room had a glass window allowing everyone to be able to look inside. I assumed that made the healers job easier. It also made mine easier. 

 

I walked slowly by every room intently looking in attempting to see the patient's face. By the time I made it the end of the hall I was about to go back to the lift and look somewhere else. However, a small hallway intrigued me. Deciding I had nothing to lose I walked to it. I noticed that the end of the hallway had an even smaller door. In it, there was a sign. I stepped closer to read the sign.  _ Isolated patients.  _ This was it. I just knew it.

 

I looked around to make sure no one was watching before opening the door, to my surprise it was unlocked. I quickly stepped into the small area with a small hallway dividing four doors. Two on each side. These as well had large windows that looked inside.   I walked quickly not wanting to risk any chances. I looked into the two rooms on the left and saw they were both empty. I looked to the right and saw they were both occupated. Only one had a visible mop of golden pale hair. 

 

I walked quickly into the room to find an unconscious looking Draco.

 

“Damn it..” I whispered agitatedly. 

 

“I said no more potions.” A quiet, husky whisper came from the bed. From Draco. 

 

I gasped. Was he really awake? Maybe it was the other guy or maybe I was hearing things.

 

“Draco?” I asked gently going closer to the bed.

 

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” He responded. 

 

“Draco, it’s me.” I said, holding back tears. I thought he was dead. 

 

“And the lights are too bright.” Draco said, wincing his eyes.

 

I waved my wand causing the lights to dim. “No, it’s me Harry.” I tried again.

 

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes. It wasn’t until I saw his confused expression that I realized the glamour was still on me.

 

I sighed, “It’s a delusion spell. I needed a way in.”

 

“What?” He asked, slowly shaking his head.

 

“It’s me Harry, your boyfriend.” I said.  _ Fuck, what if he had forgotten about me. _

 

_ “ _ Prove it.” He said slowly.

 

“On our first date I took you out to a muggle cinema.  The guy sitting next to me threw up all over me in the middle of it. You laughed for ages, you still laugh at it.” I said, coming closer to the bed.

 

“It was a terrible date.” Draco said, smirking slightly causing me to smile.

 

“I know it was.” I said, gently stroking his hair.

 

“What are you doing here, Hazza?” He asked. My heart clenched at his nickname for me, he only ever used it when he was drunk, sick, or when one of us were in need of a hug.

 

Suddenly, I realized I was here on a mission. “I have a potion to give you. Cornelius gave it to me, said it would remove the toxins. You have to drink it.” I explained taking out the green vial.

 

“Cornelius? The  _ Cornelius Murphy?”  _ He asked.

 

“Yes, listen it's a long story I will explain everything later. I really think you should drink it. It’s our only hope.” I answered.

 

“I don’t know Hazz’ he is a strange man.” He said, shaking his head.

 

“I know, I know. I met him. You have to drink it. Please.” I said.

 

“You met him?” He asked.

 

“I’ll explain later. Just drink it please.” I said handing him the vial.

 

Draco looked at me questioningly but eventually opened it and in one gulp swallowed it whole. I sighed in relief.

 

“Thank you, lov-”

 

“Who are you? What did you give to  _ my  _ patient?” Suddenly a Healer spoke up standing in front of the door. 

 

Draco looked at me expectantly.

 

I looked at him.

 

As much as I wanted to give a reasonable explanation, my mind went blank.

 

_ Bloody hell.  _

  
  
  
  



	8. Healer Nicolas

I looked down at my robes looking to see if I had accumulated a name tag with the new physical appearance. I saw none. My hands started to get sweaty. I looked over at Draco once again before looking straight ahead at the Healer, he did in fact have a name tag. _Healer Nicolas._

 

I straightened up, trying to seem more confident. “ I am Healer Cornelius.” I said, having Doctor Murphy’s name on the top of my head.

 

I sensed Draco tense up besides me, probably thinking I was an idiot for not thinking of another name. I shrugged it off.

 

“Healer Cornelius? I have never seen you around the hospital, much a less in this _very_ private ward.” Nicolas said, bringing my attention back towards him.

 

 _Think Harry._ “I come from the outskirts of London, only come in on the rare occasions where a patient is on the risk of death.”

 

“What did you give him right now?” Nicolas asked.

 

“A potion.” I answered.

 

“A potion,” he said looking over at Draco, “why didn’t you refuse to drink his potion?”

 

“He asked nicely.” Draco answered.

 

“What kind of potion did you give to my patient, Sir?” Nicolas asked, raising his eyebrow. He was challenging me. He could probably see right through me.

 

“A life-saving one,” I answered, “you can thank me later.”

 

“May I ask what the potion was called? Surely we could have given it to him as well.” Nicolas said, crossing his hands leaning on the wall.

 

I tensed up. “The name?” I asked.

 

“Yes, _Sir._ ” He answered.

 

“It’s a very unique potion. A very close friend of mine makes them to remove toxins from the body. The name….the name- it doesn’t have one. Because they are so...um rare?” Although I meant to say all this in a confident, proud voice, it ended up coming out like a question.

 

“Is that a question, Sir Cornelius?” He asked, eyeing me up. I wondered if the delusion charm was wearing off.

 

“No, not a question. It's a definate. It is such a rare potion that he hasn’t named it.” I answered.

 

“ _He?_ May I ask the name of this _he_?” He asked. My skin crawled.

 

“I would, but he is a very private person,  Nicolas.” I answered, I mean in a technical odd way, I wasn’t lying. Doctor Murphy was very private.

 

“I see..” Nicolas said, standing up straight looking down at the clipboard in his hands.

 

I nodded my head and wiped my sweaty hands on the fancy robe I was wearing. “Well listen, I am going to head out now. It was a pleasure to meet you,” I looked over at Draco, “ I hope the potion helps you.” I straightened up and walked over to the door. Nicolas stuck his hand out blocking my way though just as I was about to walk out.

 

“Before you leave, I am going to have to go check the time sheet, just to make sure you clocked in. Procedure and all, I am sure you don’t mind, right _sir_?” Nicolas said in a very cocky voice. He was smirking looking towards Draco then at me. You could physically see and feel the tension in the room.

 

I roughly shook my head. “N-no, not at all. I’ll wait here with the patient so you can go look and make sure everything is in order. Which I can assure you, it is.” I said, stepping back closer to Draco.

 

“Why don’t you walk with me, I am sure the patient can stay alone for a few seconds.” Nicolas said.

 

“The _patient_ is right here, you know? And I would like to ask some questions to Healer Cornelius. He can wait with me.”  Draco, spoke up.

 

After a minute Nicolas nodded his head slowly, “Very well. I will be back in a minute or two.” He said, walking out the room.

 

I sighed, but didn’t move an inch until I saw him fully turn the corner.

 

“You have to leave, now.” Draco said, attempting to sit up. I rushed over to help him.

 

I noticed he had two pillows behind his head. I took one away, and helped him lay back down in a more comfortable way.

 

“I’ll be back soon, I promise. I’ll bring you some clothes so you don’t have to wear those hideous robes. And I’ll ask Gee to make you some soup.” I said, as quickly as my mouth would allow me.

 

“Harry, calm down. You are hyperventilating. I will be fine.” Draco said, taking my warm hand into his very cool one.

 

“You are yellow.” I said, before I could stop myself.

 

“Excuse me?” Draco said, mocking offense.

 

“You are yellow not pale, and your hands are cold, and you called me Hazza earlier, an-and I thought you were dead.” I said.

 

“You are crying, Harry.” Draco said softly, I realized I hadn’t noticed that the wetness in my face was in fact tears.

 

“You can’t die Draco.” I said, shaking my head.

 

“I won’t. I am positive this potion will work if you gave it to me. I am also positive that if you don’t leave soon we are both going to be severely interrogated. “ Draco said, squeezing my hand.

 

I nodded my head quickly, reaching over to give him a soft peck in the lips. He rubbed my cheek with his cool hand causing me to shiver.

 

“ I will be back, I promise. Tomorrow night at the latest.” I said, stepping away from him even though every fiber inside of my body was screaming for me to stay.

 

“I know you will, you can’t last a day without me.” Draco said with a soft smile.

 

“I love you.” I said, now I was right in front of the entrance of the room.

 

“I love you more. Now go.” Draco said, softly shaking his head. He looked so soft and small and I wanted to stay so bad.

 

I couldn’t though. I had to go. I stepped outside of the room and ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the smelly elevator not looking back once.

 


	9. Interrogation

I woke up with a sickening headache. After running away from security men I apparated back into our cottage completely exhausted. You would think begin one of the main leaders of war would leave you in a pretty good shape. The only thing that let me rest was the reassurance that at least Draco seemed to be away from death’s doorway. 

 

I looked to my bedside drawer towards the muggle clock- the one Draco hated because of the “alarming, threatening, beeping noise that was out to kill him.” (I had explained to him countless times that it was a simple alarm that could do him no harm.) I let my eyes adjust, after a second of two I was able to read it.  _ 2:03 P.M.  _

 

I roughly shook my head, quickly reached for my glasses and tried reading the clock again.  _ 2:02 P.M _

 

_ It can’t be..no, no, god damn it please not today.  _ I was supposed to be in Hogwarts at 10 A.M- at the latest. 

 

I rushed to my closet and pulled on some random clothes. I pulled on my teaching robe, grabbed my wand and rushed for the bathroom.

 

After brushing my teeth and coming to the realization I was incredibly late for work I rushed to the kitchen. 

 

“Mr. Potter! I was about to check in on you to make sure you were not dead!” Gee exclaimed. 

 

“I am really late for work Gee! I am heading out now.” I said running around the kitchen trying to get all my materials together. I hadn’t even corrected any papers. 

Gee noticed my distress and rushed over to help as well with the help of some magic. I was ran towards the floo network and threw in some floo powder attempting to do it as fast as possible.

 

“Wait! Sir!” Gee called after me, stopping me from jumping into the fire.

 

“Gee, I don’t have much tim-” 

 

“Your coffee, sir. I figured you would need some energy today.” Gee said brushing me off handing me a cup of warm coffee.

 

“Thank you Gee.” I said, extremely grateful. 

 

“Now go, Sir. You don’t want to be any more late.” She said, pushing me towards the fire. Suddenly I remembered something.

 

“Yes, yes. Before I go. Can you make some of that soup Draco loves. The classy one with vegetables? There is money in the kitchen counter for the expenses. I will be taking it to him after I get home. Can you also prepar-”

 

“Mr. Potter!” Gee startled me cutting me off from my very passionate list of commands I was giving her. 

 

I looked at her expectantly.

 

“I will have a basket with all the necessities I am sure Draco would love to have right now by the time you get home. Now go, before someone prepares a search party for you.” Gee said, pushing me into the fire.

 

I smiled at her gratefully. With one last nod, I stepped into the fire prepared to make a ridiculous excuse for my absence.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you are alright, Dear?” Healer Nancy said for the tenth time in the past 30 minutes she had been with me. To be fair, she was a lot nicer than Healer Nicolas.

 

“I am as good as you are going to get here, Nancy.” I said, smiling at her. 

 

“I am very glad to hear that, Draco.”  She said, going over to write something in my medical charts.

 

“So, have you had any visitors?” Nancy asked, with a playful smile. 

 

I looked at her with confusion. “Are you kidding? With Healer Nicolas and his  _ ‘very private ward’ _ rules I am assuming you are even lucky to be allowed in here.” I said, shaking my head. 

 

“Pftt...he is just a grumpy man. I will talk to him and see if we can move you into a more visitor friendly ward. Your blood results seem to be getting cleaner.” Nancy said, brushing me off.

 

“You would do that for me?” I asked her.

 

“Of course..” Nancy said, seemingly holding something back.

 

Before I could ask what it was, my best friend Nicolas walked in with his horrible cocky smile. 

 

“Hello there, patient Draco.” He said, brushing off the chart Nancy was giving him. He came over to me to check my body temperature, although Nancy had just done it. 

 

“Hello.” I said with a stern face. He was a righteous dick head. He did not deserve a smile. 

 

After poking me with sharp tools for a while he finally stepped back. “Well..well...well. It seems you are doing much better. Perfect time to bring in some Aurors.” He said, reaching over for Nancy’s chart.

 

My heart sped up. “Aurors? For what?” I asked, attempting to remain calm.

 

“Patient Draco, you arrived to us nearly dead with toxins in your blood that we have never seen in our lives. Did you really think there would be no investigation?” Nicolas answered.

 

I shook my head. “ No, of course not. I just- it’s only been a day or two since it happened.” 

 

“The sooner the better. “ He said, walking over to the door. “They will be here shortly. Nancy? Walk with me.” With one last glance he walked out.

 

I let out a grunt. This was going to be a long day.    
  
  


* * *

 

 

“Mr. Potter. I wasn’t sure if you would be showing up, I was starting to get worried.” McGonagall said, standing from her desk as I walked into her office.

 

I hurriedly stepped in. “I am so sorry.  An emergency popped up at the last minute. Time flew from my hands.” I explained, feeling a pain of guilt for not being completely honest with her. 

 

She looked at me for a minute before nodding her hand. “Have a biscuit, Mr. Potter.” 

 

“What?” I asked, confused. Surely I should be rushing over to my class and attempt to teach something.

 

“Well, it is sure to late to go into your class. We have already arranged a substitute for today.” She explained. 

 

I nodded, sat in one of her chairs, and reached for a biscuit. “Again, I am so sorry.” I said.

 

She brushed me off with her hand, “Emergency's happen Harry. You should go back home and relax for the remainder of today. “

 

A rush of gratitude rushed over me. “Thank you, Professor.” I said.

 

Before I could step into the floo network once again, she called after me. “Mr. Potter?” 

 

“Yes?” I answered.

 

“I expect you to be extra early tomorrow morning.” She said, with a slight nod.

 

I smiled. This was why I still referred to her as ‘Professor.’

 

* * *

 

“I told you everything I remember. I went out to eat, I walked out to the alley. I got attacked and suddenly I woke up in Saint Mungo’s.” I repeated the statement for the fifth time. 

 

“Were you with anyone that night?” The pair of Auror’s asked. One of them happened to be Ron, the best friend of my boyfriend. The world didn’t seem to be on my side today. 

 

“No, I went there for some private, quiet time. Alone.” I said. Yes, I was lying. If I said I was with Doctor Murphy then other questions would arise and I would have to dig myself into even more lies. 

 

“How long were you there?”  Ron’s partner asked, I think he said his name was Lucas.

 

I took a large sigh, getting sleepy from the pills Nancy had given me earlier. “I can’t give you an exact time. The closest I can guess..maybe an hour. Maybe a bit less or a bit more.” 

 

“How long was it from the time you were attacked and the time you walked out?” He asked.

 

“Does that even make sense?” I stared at him in disbelief. 

 

He looked at me expectantly with his eyebrows arched. 

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?..I don’t know two minut-”

 

“Explain what you mean by ‘I don’t know.’ Were you under the influence?” 

 

“Bloody hell, mate.” I said, looking over at Ron. He was writing down some notes in a notebook they had brought.

Ron looked up at me for a minute. After a minute he looked back down.

“I asked you a question, Mr. Malfoy.” 

Before I could answer, Ron spoke up. “Luke, give him a break. You can’t really expect him to know the exact time.”

I stared at him in disbelief. 

Luke remained quiet for a second before nodding. “Why don’t you ask him some questions, then?” He asked Ron.

Ron looked over at me. “Do you remember any of the physical attributes of the attacker?” He asked.

“He was wearing a mask. It covered his whole face. He was wearing all black as well. He might as well have been a black wall.” I answered, looking down at my fingers. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t a dementor?” Luke asked.

“Are  _ you  _ sure you are really an Auror?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“Want to see my credentials?” He asked, sitting up from his crouched position.

I lifted the top section of my robe up. All the bruises and scratches I had gotten that night were visible to them. I noticed both of them tense up, especially Ron.

“Now you have seen mine. It wasn’t a bloody  _ dementor _ .” I said, looking straight at Luke before pulling my shirt down.

Ron let out a small cough. “Right. Moving on. Can you think of any reason why anyone would want to attack you?”

 

“Besides the fact that I was on the wrong side of the war, have the death mark permanently on my arm and the fact that Lucius Malfoy was my father- no. I see no reason why.” I answered. Although I knew all these were true, I knew they weren’t the reason I got attacked. Well, the reason Doctor Murphy was getting attacked. I was still trying to figure that one out.

 

“Write that down.” Luke said, looking down at Ron’s notebook.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ron said, messily scribbling down some words.

 

I closed my eyes and exhaled. The pills were starting to really take effect on me now. I toned out the voices of the two and let the darkness of sleep to overtake me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: I know that Harry and Draco are set to be living in London, where they use a different time scale than the one in America. For example, in America it would be 2:00 in the afternoon. In London it would be 14:00 P.M. (Or something similar, I still need to do some research.) Either way, does it bother anyone that the timezone contradicts with the setting? I am from America so the one displayed in the story matches mine so it makes it easier. However, I would gladly change it. Keep or change? Thanks for reading!


	10. Gentle

“Draco?” I waited a minute going closer to his bed, checking once again if anyone was looking me.

 

“Draco..” I said, once again.

 

“Mhmm…” A soft murmur came from the bed.

 

I set the small basket I was holding in the floor, the soup and clothes begin the last thought in my head at the moment. I rushed to Draco, taking a hold of his feeble hand.

 

“Haz’..is that you?” Draco said, seeming to have trouble forming a sentence.

 

“Yes it’s me. I am here. I am here.” I said hurriedly, afraid of things I couldn’t name.

 

I watched him take several deep breaths before slowly turning his head towards me, attempting to open his eyes. Noticing his struggle, I took out my wand and lowered the light until it was almost pitch dark.

 

“What are you doing here, Haz’?” Draco asked, in a very low voice.

 

“Where else would I be?” I answered, rubbing my thumb gently across his cheek noticing how weak he looked.

 

His lips turned up into a small attempted smiled. “You are hopelessly in love with me.” He said, his weak-looking eyes showing more affection than I have ever felt in my lifetime.

 

I laughed. “I am. I am hopelessly, madly in love with you.” I said, with an exploding warm feeling in my stomach.

 

“I love you just as much, you know? I am glad you are here.” Draco said, letting his eyes close.

 

I wiped my own cheeks, noticing I was crying again.

 

“Are you crying again Hazza?” Draco asked, opening his eyes. Noticing the tears, he shook his head reaching over for my face wiping away my own tears.

 

“You are going to get dehydrated if you keep crying. Soon, I’ll have to give up my hospital bed for you ‘cause you will be dying of thirst.” Draco said, with his signature snarky smile. The one I loved so much.

 

“I would never ask you to stand from this bed, not in a million years. You look to tired.” I replied, taking both of his cold hands into my hopefully warm, rough ones.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t, you would have to carry me out of it; only to discover my overly hydrated body is too much for your dehydrated one and then we will both be in the floor: bedless, tired and sick.” Draco said, tilting his head into his single pillow.

 

“You have really thought this through.” I said, reaching over for a stool so I could sit besides him more comfortable instead of crunching down.

 

“There isn’t much to do here.” Draco said, looking around the bland hospital room.

 

“I brought you books, and soup, and some clothes- the non designer ones-the sweatpants you stole from me a long time ago. I also brought you a small blanket.” I said, reaching over for the basket behind me.

 

“You worry too much, Harry. Thanks though, I really do love you.” Draco said, attempting to sit up now.

 

“Wait, wait,” I said setting the basket in the edge of the bed reaching over to help him, “ Nancy gave me strict instruction to follow. I didn’t wait for over five hours for nothing.”

 

“You met Nancy? _Healer Nancy_?” Draco asked looking astounded.

 

“Yes. After Nicolas finally left I tried to sneak in here, but Nancy is on heavy observation and caught me. I used my signature smile and a promise of pumpkin pies to get in. She is really sweet women.” I explained, remembering how stressful it was to even get to be here next to Draco.

 

“Does she know? About  _us_ I mean?” He asked, looking only slightly worried.

 

I shook my head. “I told her you were a close friend.”

 

Draco nodded his head.

 

“Anyways, are you hungry? Gee made your favorite soup, would you want some?” I asked, reaching over for the basket.

 

“I don’t know if I will be able to hold it down. That potion you gave me is really doing some strange things to my system,” Draco said, “ I will try it though.”

 

I nodded and eagerly reached for the soup and spoon. After, I set down the basket in the floor to get it out of the way. Draco took the spoon from me but suddenly dropped it.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, worriedly.

 

“Too heavy..sorry.” He murmured. When Doctor Murphy said he would be tired, I didn’t think he would be this weak and tired. Maybe it wasn’t working. I quickly shook those thoughts away.

 

I took the spoon from the bed and held it with a firm hold. I grabbed some warm soup with it, blew on it as a precautionary measure, and slowly fed it to Draco.

 

“You don’t have to feed me, it’s fine.” Draco said, shaking his head looking ashamed.

 

“I want to.” I said, feeding him another spoonful.

 

“Thanks.” Draco said, closing his eyes letting me feed him the rest of the soup.

 

* * *

  


I stirred noticing someone was tucking me in with something warm and soft.

 

“Haz’ is that you?” I asked, disoriented.

 

“Shh..go back to sleep. I am just about to head out. I will be back tomorrow.” He said, softly.

 

I shook my head roughly, thinking back to the painful headaches I have been getting every night since the attack. I remembered how only Harry’s hands always take away or lessen any pain I am feeling. I needed him here.

 

“Stay with me, please.” I said, tightening my hold in his hand with as much strength I could gather.

 

“Dra-”

 

“Please, please stay with me.” I said, fighting back a painful sob. I couldn’t handle any more headaches. Not tonight after eating the warm soup, and seeing Harry’s soft worried safe. This night had to be soft and calm and gentle as well, just like this blanket.

 

I could sense Harry hesitation, I refuse to let go of him though. I am that selfish, and today I admit that proudly.

 

“Stay with me.” I said again, tightly closing my eyes.

 

“For as long as you want.” Harry answered in a whisper, I could hear him sitting back down in the stool.

 

I nodded my head. Suddenly, I could feel his warm lips on my forehead.

 

“For as long as you want…” I could hear him repeat it again.

 

That was the last thing I heard before falling into the unknown.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Breakdowns

“Mr.Potter? Mr .Potter? Wake up. Come on. Wake up now!” 

 

I felt someone aggressively tugging on my shoulder. I forced my eyes open, adjusting to the bright lights.

 

“Draco?” I croaked out with a sore voice.

 

“You have to leave. Now.” Healer Nancy, startled me as she dragged me out of the stool towards the door. 

 

I yanked my arm away from her strong hold.

 

“Woah! Calm down! What’s going on?!” I exclaimed trying to walk back to sleeping Draco.

 

“Go. Now. Healers are set to march in here any second. We can’t risk them seeing you here. Leave, now.” Healer Nancy stated, using a forcing tone. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, running past her back to Draco. My hands traveled across his face, down to his neck looking for the comforting beat of a heart. I couldn’t find it though. 

 

I reached over for his wrist, frantically searching. “Nancy? Nancy why can’t I find a pulse,” I reached over for his other wrist, “ Nancy! Why can’t I find a pulse! I ca-can’t find a pulse!” I sobbed shaking Draco’s whole body.

 

I felt Nancy pull me back, dragging me to the door. I resisted with all the force and strength I could gather.

 

“Do something! PLEASE DO SOMETHING NANCY!” I yelled frantically, as Nancy dragged me out of the room, headed for the smelly lift.

 

My whole body was feverously shaking. Every fiber inside of me screaming. I shook my hands like a madman, I tried with all the strength I had to run out of Nancy’s hold on me. The flight or fight instinct was taking over me. 

 

I could hear Nancy against the blur of my brain. I could hear her telling me to “stop fighting,” I was no runner though. If I didn’t flee when a demented ‘dark lord’ was after me for half of my childhood, I was sure as hell not going to flee now. 

 

“LET ME GO!” I screamed, but didn’t hear any words come out. I tried again, but no sound came out. Nancy had placed a ‘silencing’ charm on me. I didn’t care. I kept fighting, screaming and shaking. 

 

I noticed we were in the lift now. I noticed that I was now sitting. I noticed that my mouth was still feverously moving. I stopped trying. I slumped against the small wall. I could see Nancy crouching down in front of me, I couldn't hear her though. It was too blurry in my head. Thoughts and voices in my head were talking too fast, too loud. Or maybe that was Nancy. Was this real life?   
  


Maybe this was all a nightmare. That must be. A bloody nightmare. I stopped thrashing my arms around and instead began to hit my forehead. I had to wake up.

 

I felt someone yank my arms away. I felt the sensation of movement. 

 

“Harry..you have to breath, okay?”  Nancy’s soft voice broke the train of thoughts in my head. 

 

“H-he didn’t..he didn’t hav-e a pulse. A-a-a pu-ls-e.” I sobbed.

 

“You have to have faith in him, Harry. He is a fighter. I know he is. You know he is. Trust him.” Nancy said, I noticed that we weren’t in the lift anymore. We were walking through a busy hallway.

 

“Where are w-e going?” I asked, trying to stop the floor from shaking. 

 

“ _ You  _ are going to go home and have a warm bath, sleep for an hour or two.  _ I  _ am going to go back up there.”  Nancy said, as we walked out the front doors of Saint Mungo’s.

 

I shook my head, “no, no, no. I am going back up there with you. I am calm, I swear. Please.” I shook my tears away, straightened up, and looked at her straight in the eyes noticing she had been crying as well.

 

“Harry, listen to me. Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You won’t be able to do anything for him up there. Go home. I can promise you I will do everything in my damn power to make him conscious again.”

 

“I can’t go home, it hurts too much. “

 

“Don’t do this for my sake, hell don’t even do this for your sake. Do this for Draco. Go home so he can continue sneaking into your room when you break a limb, so this won’t have to be goodbye.” 

 

“How do you know about that?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter right now. Go home, Harry. Please.”

 

“How will you make him wake up? H-e didn’t have a pulse.”

 

“Magic.”

 

* * *

  
  


I walked up Hermione’s and Ron’s path up to their house. My body was still shaking. I knew I would go crazy if I went home with all of Draco’s stuff surrounding me. It would be too much.

 

I knocked on their door with a shaking hand, holding back tears that were threatening to fall.

 

Ron opened the door. Without saying a word, he pulled me inside, closed the door, and wrapped me into a hug. I stood there for a second, not used to affection from him. It wasn’t until I noticed that I was crying again and realized he wouldn’t be letting me go that I allowed myself to break down completely. 

 

He tightened my hold on me, slowly dragging me with him to the floor with him. We ended up in the floor, me having a blackout breakdown, while he sat with me not saying a word.

 

He pulled away from the hug, reaching for my face forcing me to look at him.

 

“Breath, Harry. Come on, breath. Get yourself out of there.” He said. 

 

I nodded my head, but wasn’t able to follow through.

 

“Harry, for god’s sake. Come on, stand up.” He pulled me up with him.

 

“Breathe with me. Inhale, exhale.” He instructed.

 

I nodded my head, following his instructions. 

 

“See, not so hard. Inhale, exhale.” 

 

I nodded my head, my breath slowly coming again.

 

After a while, all that was left was the after shake. Like an earthquake when it ends. The floor stops shaking but the people remain shaken up.

 

“You good?” Ron asked.

 

“Better, thanks. I am sor-”

 

“We talked about this remember? No saying sorry. Now come on, let’s go sit. ‘Mione will be here soon.” Ron said, as he looked over me once before walking over to sit in the couch.

 

I nodded my head, breathing in again. When  we were hunting horcruxes Ron was always the best one when it came to dealing with any sort of mental breakdown. The least likely, most akward with affection but somehow he always found a way to silently bring back our hearts to a normal speed. 

 

I walked over to the couch and sat down just as I heard someone enter into the kitchen, Hermione was home. 

 

“Hey Ron? Can you come help me?” She called out. Ron looked at me, probably thinking if he could leave me for a second and not worry about me doing something drastic.

 

I am guessing I looked much better as he stood up and went over to the kitchen.

 

I could hear them in the kitchen, whispering. I debated leaving now. 

 

“Harry?” I looked up to see Hermione coming over to me holding her very pregnant belly.

 

“Hey, sorry for showing up all of the sudden. I could leave?” I asked as I stood up to greet her with a hug.

 

She shook her head, bringing me into a warm motherly hug. I sighed. She pulled after a second giving a warm smile. “Don’t be silly, you are welcome here anytime,” she said, “tea?”

 

“That sounds great actually.” I responded. 

 

She nodded her head, waving her hand making a tray with what I guess had tea, fly into the living room. 

 

She grabbed it with her hand, setting it on the coffee table.  I reached over for a cup sitting back into the couch.

 

After we were all seated, they looked at each other before nodding their heads.

 

“Hey Harry?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes?” I answered.

 

“Want to tell us what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up either by Sunday, or early next week. By the way, this is a no death zone.


	12. Safe Exposure

"I can't." I said in a whisper.

"You can't or you won't?" Ron asked, looking at me with plain confusion.

"I ca- I," I shook my head setting the tea back in the coffee table, "both."

"Are you being serious?"He looked over at Hermione who seemed deep in thought, "Is he begin serious?" He asked her, setting down his own cup of tea.

"Don't do that Ron." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Do what? Be confused on why my best friend refuses to tell me what is causing his mental breakdowns?" Ron answered.

"You know it's not like that." I answered, sweeping my hand through my greasy hair.

"Do I?" Ron challenged.

" _ That _ , you are doing it." I answered taking a big sigh, noticing the way he was getting frustrated. Patience has never been one of his attributes.

“Doing what? Worrying?  I really screwed up this time.” Ron said rolling his eyes. 

“Ron.” Hermione said, sternly with a soft voice. Ron looked over at her for a second. His face appeared to become calmer.

"What's going on, Harry? I thought the nightmares had stopped." Ron  asked, using  a less demanding tone turning his attention back towards me.

"They have, I mean they are bearable nowadays." I answered.

"Is it work? Are you overworking yourself?" He asked.

Shit, I had work.  This was not good. I looked over at the clock for the first time today. 2:19 P.M. Goddamn it. I had missed work.

"That's it, isn't it?" Ron said, bringing me back to earth.

“What?” I asked, having spaced out.

“Work? It’s getting to you?” Ron specified. 

"No, no. Work is fine." I said, shaking my head.

“Did someone dump you?” Ron asked.

My heart sank. “No, Ron.” I stated firmly.

“Okay, is it your scar?” Ron asked, by this point taking clueless guesses.

“Why would it be my scar, Ron?” I asked, more confused myself.

“I don’t know, mate. You would always get pissy and frustrated when Voldy attached himself to your scar.” Ron explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“Voldy?” I asked, trying to make sense of his words.

Ron sighed. “ Voldemort. You know? The guy who obsessed over you and tried to kill you multiple times?” 

“Obvi-”

"Harry?" Hermione asked cutting me off, using a much softer tone of voice. I realized she hadn't said much, she had been observing me.

"Mhm?" I answered, glad to have an excuse to turn my attention away from Ron’s guesses.

"There is now a shower in the guest room. It was installed a couple weeks ago. There are also some of your spare clothes in the drawers from the last time you spent the night." Hermione said, surprising both Ron and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Go shower and take a nap, you need it," she said standing up from the couch. She walked straight to the kitchen.

After a couple seconds, she called out again. "Ron! Want to come help me make something to eat?"

Ron looked at me for a minute, before standing. " There are towels in the closet." With that, he too walked away, leaving me alone in the living room.

 

* * *

  
"Hey…" I said quietly as I entered the kitchen. I had showered, cried,   napped, and cried some more. My eyes looked red and my vision was blurry, even with my glasses on.   
  
Hermione quickly turned around to face me, Ron and her seemed to have been in a deep conversation about something.    
  
"Oh Harry! You look a lot better!" she exclaimed, "come and eat, Ron made some sandwiches."   
  
I nodded my head, "Thanks, I will take one." I said, not hungry but not wanting to turn her down.   
  
As I sat down in the round table directly across Ron I noticed Hermione was giving me a pointed look.   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"Umm..well..while you were sleeping Minerva sent an owl…it was about you." Hermione said talking as fast as she could form the words taking pauses in between, as if she trying to keep me calm.   
  
"What did it say?" I asked.   
  
"She was wondering if you were alright, she said you didn't show up to Hogwarts today."  Hermione explained.   
_   
 I really had to go talk to her now. _   
  
"I'll go talk to her tomorrow, at the latest." I said.   
  
"Harry." Hermione began speaking in her 'I will lecture you now but just because I care about you' tone.   
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I lost track of time. It won't happen again." I promised.   
  
"She said you had gone in late on Monday as well." Hermione said.   
  
"My clock's aren't working." I said, distracting myself with the sandwich.   
  
"I am sure there are more than one clock in Hogwarts." Hermione said, causing me to look up at her. She knew I didn't sleep in Hogwarts. She knew and now she was going to make me suffer with her knowledge.   
  
"Well I didn't come across the working ones." I said. I should just say I slept somewhere else.    
  
"Bloody hell, mate. You are the most powerful wizard and you are saying you couldn't do a simple watch spell?" Ron asked, seemingly still thinking I had in fact slept in Hogwarts.   
  
"I had a lot in my mind." I answered, digging myself deeper into a hole of lies.   
  
"Harr-"   
  
I cut Hermione off, like the little asshole I was. " I am going to head out now, sor-"   
  
"No, you sit down and listen to me now." Hermione demanded giving a hard, cold stare.   
  
I slowly sat back down.    
  
"You have been crying for the past five hours. You don't sleep in Hogwarts, yet you say you do. You didn’t attend work, and barely touched the sandwich." Hermione said, listing all the things she had observed.   
  
"Her-" I began but was cut short by Ron.   
  
"You can't blame us for worrying, Harry." He said, sending guilt all over my body.   
  
"You can't do this to yourself."   Hermione said, in a whisper.   
  
"Do what?" I asked, looking anywhere but at her.   
  
"Destroy yourself with your thoughts. You have to let us help." She said.   
  
"I can- I can't tell you guys." I said in an undertone, feeling a pain in my throat.   
  
"Can we guess?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'm so sorry." I said, the pain in my throat becoming thicker.   
  
"Harry." Hermione said pointedly.   
  
I couldn't do this. I couldn't continue lying to them.    
  
" I have a cottage, I sleep there." I said, my vision becoming blurrier.   
  
"Alone?" Ron asked, half joking, half serious.   
  
"No…" I said, in a such a low voice I would be surprised if they heard me.   
  
"You have a boyfriend?"  Ron asked, raising his eyebrows as if it was such a surprise that I would have a boyfriend.   
  
" Did you guys break up?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows drawing close, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.   
  
"I can't tell you guys, I really can't." I said.   
  
"You can't leave us hanging like this, mate. This isn't some story, you can't leave us in a cliffhanger." Ron said.   
  
"Something..bad happened..." I said, trying to find the words to use without exposing too much.   
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, his eyes going wide.   
  
"I can't say." I said, again.  I shook my head frustrated that there was so much I had to hide.    
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, worry filling her tone.   
  
"No," I answered truthfully, "but soon I will be." _ Or so I hoped. _ __   
  
Before any more questions raised, I stood up and grabbed my coat. "I have to go now."   
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, the curiosity and worry evident on her face.   
  
I took a deep sigh. "I have to go deal with something's. Thank you for everything you guys." I said, not wanting to reveal too much.   
  
"You can't just leave, Harry. We have more to talk about." Ron said, looking over at Hermione with a tender face.   
  
I was curious, but I had to get back to Saint Mungo's. I couldn't stay any longer. "I will come back tomorrow," I said, "I promise."    
  
"We will hunt you down if you don't." Ron said.   
  
I nodded my head.    
  
"Stay safe, Harry." Hermione said, before standing up to hug me.   
  
I hugged her back, glad for the sense of comfort that I was receiving.  I patted her growing stomach looking up at her, "You too. All of you. " I said, looking down at her stomach and then at Ron. Ron gave me a small nod.   
  
With that, I walked over to the door  down their small path. As soon as I was in a safe distance I apparated back to Saint Mungo's.    
  



	13. The Curse of the Blood.

I moved away from the busy sidewalk  I had appeared myself in; I watched as people in fancy cloaks rushed out of restaurants, offices, and fancy buildings. They probably had someone at home waiting for them-a lover or a pet.  In a normal Tuesday night, I would be dragging Draco out of the library and force him to sit in front of the T.V and eat some dinner with me; all while  watching a crappy cartoon. He would always complain on how it was too messy and disorganized, “we have a table Harry,” he would say. I knew he loved it though, he was amazed with the muggle technology he called pointless.

The moon was out and there was a strange breeze, a storm was coming. Saint Mungo’s bright lights contrasted the dark clouds. I took a deep sigh.  _ Am I prepared for what I could potentially discover in there?  _ I shook my head forcefully shaking away the thoughts. I do not flee. 

I walked across the crowded street, walking through the front entrance once I reached the bright building. I didn’t bother asking the lady in the front desk for a room number. I walked straight to the smelly elevator, up to the Critical Condition ward, through the small hallway and into the Isolated Patients Ward. I was shocked that the door still remained unlocked with no magical boundary. I walked directly to Draco’s room, halting realizing his room was empty.

New bed sheets, new pillows. Not a trace that Draco was ever here.  I panicked. I ran, looking everywhere for Nancy. She would help me. She had to help me. When I didn’t find her in the Isolated Ward, or the Critical Ward I ran to the elevator. 

I began my frantic search. Not in the Potion-Caused Ward, not in the Memory Loss Ward- fifteen different wards and not a sight of Nancy or Draco. I had even looked in the pregnancy ward. My head was dizzy and my vision had become blurry.  I ran to the last place I could think of, the cafeteria. 

I made it the cafe, sweaty and hyperventilating. I saw Nancy’s glowy, black skin from across the room. The panic didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop.  I ran over to her, pulling her away from the line she was in. She looked ready to scream, it wasn’t until she saw my face that her face calmed.

“Where is he?” I asked, frantically.

“For merlin's sake! I thought you were a thief or that annoying intern who can’t keep his mouth shut. “ Nancy said, letting out an annoyed sigh. She brushed her hand  through her tightly curled hair. 

“Sorry, I will give a warning next time,” I said getting impatient, “where is he?” I asked again.

“Draco?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded my head. She nudged me outside of the cafe, leading me over to a small lounge area. After we were both seated in plastic chairs she looked at me straight in the eyes. I was positive my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any moment.

“He needs a blood donor.”  She said, not leaving my eyes for any second.

I nodded my head quickly, raising my jumper’s sleeve up.

“Okay, okay. Of course, I can do that,” I said standing up, “where should I go?” I asked. 

She sat me back down. “First thing, first. You do know that if anyone ever finds out I shared this information with you, I will get my ass fired, correct?” She asked.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” I answered.

She nodded her head seemingly relived. “Okay, good. Second thing, the only reason I am telling you is because I have worked here for over ten years and I have  never seen someone so pained then when I saw you looking for his pulse. You are either an excellent actor and I am an overly empathetic idiot, or he is more than just your friend.” Nancy said, causing blood to run to my cheeks.

My heart sped up more, if that was possible, and not because my boyfriend was fighting death this time. “We are not- I mean, I - I am not-” After a year of having to come up with excuses, my brain decides to freeze on me in the most important scenario. 

Nancy brushed her hand in front of my face. “I frankly have more things to worry about right now then on your relationship with Draco. However, if you come find me some other time, I will be delighted to talk about it.” Nancy said, winking.

I gulped.

Nancy smiled widely, “third thing, his condition. Are you ready for this?” she said, her face going back to the soft calm appearance.

I nodded my head, slowly this time.

“The toxins levels have dropped significantly-”

“Is that a good thing?” 

“Don’t interrupt me. But, yes. It is actually a fantastic thing. The toxins that were shutting down his system are halfway out, or more I would guess. I don’t know what you gave him but it is working miracles-”

“How do you know about that?” 

“Well-mannered is obviously not one of your attributes... Your disguise was impressive, I will not lie. As a heads up though, next time you try to break into the hospital don’t forget us wizards can track fingertips left in surfaces back to the people who made them.”

“I-”

“Don’t worry, I told Nicolas you had the rare condition that prevents us from tracking you. Now stop interrupting-” 

“Sorry.”

Nancy rolled her eyes letting out a cough. “ With the toxins almost fully out we had a moment of confusion on why his magical core went into defense mode.” 

“Sorry, but what is defense mode?”

Nancy sighed. “As wizards, we have immune systems that can be separated in two : one for the  _ magic core _ -it controls the way magic flows throughout the body. The second one for the normal human body uses- fighting off viruses and whatnot. When something specifically attacks the magical core, it does this  _ magical  _ thing called defense mode. It physically shuts down the body. No heartbeat, no consciousness, no nothing. It basically forces the body to play dead until it can clean out whatever is attacking it. However, sometimes the core itself can’t clean out the attackers. Sometimes if the magic is too strong, it prevents it from begin cleaned out. If it takes too long, the body naturally shuts down and it is declared dead.” Nancy explained.

After thinking through it for a minute, I nodded my head showing her I understood and that it was okay to proceed.  

“Draco’s immune system that controls any virus and the general blood flow  is clean. Exceptionally clean, actually. The magic core should also be clean as the toxins are already moving out. There is no real attacker anymore- the attacker surrendered. We couldn’t think of any other reason on why it would go into defense mode-”

“Did you find it?”

“Let me finish, when he came in, his head tests turned out fine. Our worries were the toxins. We tested him again today and the tests showed internal bleeding from the head. Our best guess is that a previous head injury formed a brain aneurysm that just now ruptured-”

“Wait, a brain aneurysm? Wouldn’t you have caught that when he came in?”

“It is so small that we don’t think he had it when we first tested him-”

“But if it is so small then how is it causing so much blood loss?” 

“It may be small from the outside, but it is a deep tunnel from the inside. I understand you are worried but please hold off on any questions until I am done.”

“Sorry.” 

“Either way, the internal bleeding has caused an aftershock to go through his body. This would have been fine with the magic core- it can handle shocks... but it was just attacked by the toxins- it would have been too much for even the most powerful wizard.”

“So he is bleeding out? Is he dying?!” I couldn’t hold back the question. I had to know.

“Calm down, Harry. We have stopped the bleeding and have taken the measures to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“So why does he need blood?”

“He has been peeing and puking chunks of blood out for the past two days-”

“He didn’t tell me that..” 

“Harry, we never tell our loved ones the gory details.  Not until we have survived them. May I continue?”

I nodded my head, chills running across my body.  _ Was he worried he wouldn’t survive this? _

“It was his body’s way of taking out the toxins from the body, I believe. If you add the amount of blood he lost due to internal bleeding and the general blood he lost when he came in on Saturday - he has lost a lot of blood in less than a full week. He needs to recover it fast if he wants to live. His body has just fought, and continues to fight, two major shocks. It can’t produce new blood fast enough.”

“I can donate blood, all that you need. Heck, I think I have too much.”

“I was getting to that. I checked your blood type. You don’t match.”

“What?”

“Draco, unfortunately has a the evil blood type: O negative. He can donate blood to everyone, but he can only receive blood from from another O negative. ”

“I am guessing I don’t match..”

“Sadly, no. You, yourself are quite lucky. AB+. You can receive  blood donations from anyone, but you can only donate to another AB+. You guys are really quite the opposite match.”

“Fucking hell..”

“Is there anyone who you may be able to get into contact with that has O negative blood who would be willing to donate? Since O negative is something that we don’t come across often, we don’t have enough to keep Draco alive forever. Even if we used all our stock.”

Instantly, a name came across my head.  _ Ron.  _ I know for a fact that he has O negative. When we were looking for dangerous ex death eaters we got in a nasty fight. His head was splinched open and needed blood donations. It took a miracle for the Healers to find any blood that matched his.  

“ I know one person...but I don’t know how willing he is to donate.”

"Is he healthy? Any infections, and addictions?" 

"No, aside from his food addiction he is clean."

“He sounds like the perfect candidate. Harry, if you really love Draco you better hope you change his mind.”

“This is the only thing, right? The last danger?” I asked, avoiding her comment.

“Obviously, I can’t promise you that but things are looking good. The toxins are being removed, his internal bleeding has stopped...It is looking very good. All we need is the blood.”

“How long do I have to convince him?”

“It depends how fast you want to see him up and around. We can slowly transfuse all the blood we have stocked up to make sure it stays balanced. It would give you a nice five weeks to convince him or find another candidate. We have enough stocked to keep things going slowly, but smoothly for just over a month. However, it could overwork his heart which could leave him weaker. If you want him to return to his normal self with a strong heart, get him a blood donor in three days.”

“Three days, tops. I will be back with a donor.” I said.

“Good. Any questions?”

“Yes, actually. Where the hell is he located in?”

“Oh! A small little ward. Barely anyone knows about it, which is why it is calm and quiet. Really cozy. He is safe, Harry. I am on top of this, I am not letting anyone else take the case.”

“Thanks, really. I am really grateful for everything you are doing for us. For him.”

“It is no worry, dear. Now, go home. Relax. Give your boss a heads-up and get Draco a blood donor.” With that said, Nancy stood up and walked back into the cafeteria.

I stood up as well and walked out of Saint Mungo’s. I had things to do. I had to talk to Mcgonagall and hope she doesn’t fire me. I have to somehow convince Ron to donate some of his ginger blood to Draco…

My head was already pounding.  _ I do not flee. I do not flee. I do not flee; not now, not ever. _

 

   
---  
  
 


	14. Blood Transfusion

“I hate puking.” I murmured, as Nancy helped guide me back to bed. I had just thrown up my lunch covered with some blood.

“You are a big baby.” Nancy said, checking my body temperature. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were the one puking your guts out.” I said, heaving a sigh.

“Hmm..” Nancy replied, looking distracted. 

“You would find it revolting.” I said, groaning as Nancy handed me a black vial.

“I am not drinking that. I just threw up, do you really want to see me puke again?” I asked, refusing to take the vial.

“It’s the highlight of my day,” Nancy said rolling her eyes, “take it.”

I sighed in defeat, taking the damned vial drinking it in one sip. I gladly took the cup of water Nancy was holding.

“No more.” I said, grimacing as the aftertaste lingered in my mouth.

“For now,” Nancy said turning around to grab a new set of charts from an intern she was training.

“It isn’t looking good, Nancy.” He said referring to the chart he had just given to her. He sniffed the air making a face of disgust, “Ugh! What is that smell, Nancy! It smell-” He exclaimed.

“Healer Johnsson, not Nancy.” 

“Hey, come on! I thought we were friends!” The intern exclaimed, laughing.

Nancy gave him a stern face, earning his silence. “I am your trainer, not a friend. Go finish your rounds before I become your enemy.”

With not a single word, the intern left the room.

“That boy will be the death of me I tell you.” Nancy said, shaking her head roughly.

“What did he mean when he said it wasn’t looking good?” I asked, quietly.

“You have lost a lot of blood. Your body is basically screaming for any substitute right now.” Nancy said, setting down the chart drawing her attention towards me.

“What can you do?” I asked, in a whisper.

“I am going to give you blood transfusions every day. We don’t have enough to replace all the blood that you have lost. If we give you all that’s in our stock, it’ll just leave your body on the edge of ‘almost.’ “ Nancy explained. 

I took a deep sigh, “And when you run out?”

“We won’t.” Nancy said, determinedly. 

“How do you know?” I asked, defiantly. 

“Because  _ your  _ personal bodyguard will be damned if he lets that happen.” Nancy said, smirking.

I laughed loudly. “I don’t have a bodyguard.” 

“What would you call Harry Potter, then?” Nancy asked, mocking curiosity. 

I choked back on my saliva. “H- He has nothing to do with this.” I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

“He has everything to do with this. He is finding you a blood donor. His due date is three days. Call me crazy but I think he will be back tomorrow.” Nancy said with a small laugh. 

“How does he even-? How do you even kno-? I am confused, “ I shook my head earning myself a headache. “You have talked with him?” I concluded.

“ Are you kidding? He caused quite a showdown when your body went into defense mode.” Nancy explained, leaving me just as confused.

" That doesn’t explain things.” I said, with a slight roll of my eyes.

“You’re right. But it did explain to me that he loves you. Now more than ever I can assure you the one thing you are afraid of isn’t going to happen. You aren’t going to die. He wouldn’t let that happen, he loves you too much.” Nancy said, a soft smile replaced her smirk. 

My stomached turned into the familiar butterflies. Whoever said love dies after a while is a big liar. Love never dies, it matures. Which, of course, doesn’t mean things can’t get wild.

After a minute, Nancy spoke again. ”Now, as a Healer I made an ode not to promise things that aren’t in my control such as death. If you promise not to speak of this to my boss, I promise to stop teasing you on the way you blush when I mention Harry.”

I drew my eyes together. “Even though the offer is tempting, if I do get you fired I might not have to drink that black potion any more..” 

“I will tell Harry that you unashamedly have conversations with him in your sleep.” Nancy said, her eyebrows drawing close.

“I do not do that.” I said, shaking my head in denial.

“Should I get a pensive?” She said, challenging me. “I have to warn you, some aren’t so..pure.”

I gulped.

“You are blushing again.” Nancy said, smirking again drawing me back to earth.

I sighed, loudly. “I promise I won’t speak of the non-death promises.”

“Great! Now let’s go get some blood transfusion.”

* * *

 

"You are telling  me that because of reasons you can't specify you have been missing class for the past three days, four if you don’t go today.  Are you asking for a week off ?" Professor Mcgonagall asked with a stern face on her face.   
  
"No, no. I promised you that I would be here to teach the kids every day. I tend to keep that promise even though I have already failed you.  I just wanted to clear things up with you, before I head to class. I will be attending today." I replied, my left leg shaking uncontrollably.    
  
"Harry, you can ask for a week off.  I will call you mad but you can also ask for a month off if you really need it. " Mcgonagall said.   
  
I shook my head, " I do not need it. "   
  
"Are you positive?" Mcgonagall asked, raising her eyebrows.   
  
"I am certain that I do not need any time off,  I can handle it." I specified.  There were so many reasons on why I couldn't say yes to her offer. Reasons I myself didn't understand, fully.  I would have to find time for Draco and  my job, I would have to make it work.   
  
"Very well then. I will excuse your spontaneous abscesses from this week, but no more Harry. Finding substitutes for your class has been a nightmare.  Now, go to class. Your students have been missing you."  Mcgonagall said, smiling as she mentioned my students.   
  
"Thank you again, Professor." With that, I collected my things and walked out of her office.

* * *

 

“Professor Potter is back!”

“Finally, he shows up to work.”

“I heard that someone died..”

Whispers and frantic rumors spread across the classroom like a wildfire. I couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“Settle down, class!” I said, using a very loud voice hoping to get everyone to stop talking. In a second, the students become dead silent.

“I should miss more often if it gets you quite this quick.” I said, with a slight chuckle. I earned no response.

After a couple seconds I decided to move on, ”Put your textbooks aside, I am sure you have had to use those enough for the past two days.”

“Can someone tell me what you have learned the past two days? What topics have you already learned?” I asked, looking up hoping to see a hand raised. I saw just one.

“Yes, Chloe!” I said, excited to see some interaction happen.

“One of the substitutes left class after just thirty minutes. The other one didn’t last ten minutes.” Chloe said.

I started at her, dumbfounded. “Can someone care to explain why?” 

“ Because they were obviously stupid! We are a great class!” Someone blared out, earning a laugh from the class.

“Someone’s did a prank on the substitute who lasted thirty minutes. She seemed like a good teacher. The one who lasted ten minutes was an old man who experienced enough torture before coming into class. He only came in to lecture us on behavior.” Nicky, a girl who only spoke when necessary, said.

I took a deep sigh. “ Nicky, can you tell me who were the ones who pulled the prank?” I asked.

Nicky looked around the classroom. “ I cannot.” She said, after a while.

“Why is that?” I asked her.

“I have to admit, it was funny. Also, because you have told us countless times that we have to look out for one another.” Nancy said, with a determined voice. 

I frowned, of course they were finally going to do something I said and use it against me.

I took a deep sigh. “ I want everybody to write a short letter to both of the substitutes, apologising for your behavior.” I said, causing the students to groan.

“The quicker you finish, the quicker we can do some actual work around here.” I said, clapping my hands together.

* * *

“I don’t like it.” I said, looking at the small pipe filled with vein connected to my vein. It was a weird sensation.

“Don’t look at it.” Nancy said, she was sitting next to me doing some paperwork. She would stand every minute to make sure everything was going good.

“I can’t just not look at it. It’s connected to my fucking vein.” I said, grumpily.

“Just one more minute. Can you hold off until then, before continuing your whining?”  Nancy asked, not looking up from the paperwork.

“I do not whine.” I muttered.

“Mhmm, ‘course not.” She said setting down her pen, coming over to see my vein.

“I voice my opinions.” I said, sternly.

“ Exactly,” Nancy said, “ I am going to pull if off now.” 

I panicked. “What?! Wait, WAIT!” I exclaimed.

Nancy backed off. “What? What is the matter?” She asked.

“I am not ready.” I said, attempting to control my breathing.

“What do you mean, you are not ready?”

“I am not ready.” 

“Well I have to pull it off.”

“ Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“ _ Pull it off _ , it sounds threatening.”

“ Fine. I will now gently remove the IV from your vein.”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

I could feel Nancy start taking off the tape holding the IV in place. I panicked again. 

“WAIT!” I exclaimed.

I heard Nancy sigh. “Now what?”

“ I am not ready.”

“You just said you were.”

“Well I changed my mind. I can do that.”

“I can tell, listen honey. I would love to do this all day but I have to remove the IV.”

“Give me a count down.”

“Okay.”

I felt her remove the remainder of the top tape.   


“Wait!”

“Goodness gracious! What?” 

“Are you gonna remove it before or after you say one?”

“After. I will say ‘ONE’ and then remove it. Okay?”

I nodded my head.

“5..”

I sighed deeply.

“4..”

I clenched my hands together, as she removed the bottom layer of tape.

“3..” 

I shut my eyes.

“2..”

“OW!” I exclaimed as I felt her remove the IV from my vein. She was already placing a cotton over my vein, bending my arm in half to hold it in place.

“I didn’t hurt you.”

“You said after the one!” I exclaimed.

“Did I? I must have forgotten.”

“You evil, evil, witch.” 

Nancy laughed as she helped me stand up from the reclining chair. She then got the wheelchair closer to me and helped me sit down. 

“It’s nap time for you.” Nancy said, wheeling me away from the blood transfusion area after cleaning everything up.

“What’s the time?” I asked.

“00:04.” Nancy answered. I looked up at her confused.

“What?”

“00:05, to be exact.” Nancy answered.

“What’s that in Pacific Time zone?” I asked, realizing I had forgotten my own hometown’s bloody time system.

“I don’t know, why are you asking?” Nancy asked, looking down at me as we entered a lift to go back into my room.

I sighed, feeling ashamed. “ A while back, Harry went thrift shopping. He got a clock that was set to Pacific Coast Time. It was a horrible dingy thing. I demanded that he throw it out, but for some reason he fell in love with it. I tried to change the time, but it was impossible.” I explained, “After a couple weeks, the idiot had changed all the clocks to follow the same time zone as that clock. I have forgotten my own time zone.”

Nancy laughed out loud. “And yet you guys deny you are a thing. You guys are so married!” 

I blushed at the mention of marriage.

“We aren’t married.” I said.

“Well you guys are something. By the way, it is 4:16 P.M.” Nancy said, wheeling me into my room.

“You’re right. It’s time for a nap.” I said, faking a yawn.

“Into bed you go.” Nancy said, helping me get into bed, setting two pillows behind me.

“Just one.” I said.

She took the second pillow away, turned the lights off, and pulled a duvet over me.

Slowly, the peaceful darkness overtook me.

* * *

 

I walked up Ron and Hermione’s driveway, feeling exhausted. Class had been nightmare. I had forgotten how difficult it was to be a teacher.

I knocked on their door, greeted with Hermione’s frizzy hair in my face. She was hugging me. I gladly hugged her back. 

“Come on in.” She said, stepping aside to let me in.

“Thanks.” I said.

“How are you?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m okay. How are you?” I asked.

“I would be doing better if the human inside me would stop kicking me.” Hermione answered, rubbing her belly.

“It’s all love.” I assured her, smiling down at her belly.

“That’s what I tell her!” Ron exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Ron.” I greeted him.

“Hey, mate. I am glad to see I didn’t have to hunt you down.” Ron said, laughing.

“As if Hermione would let you hurt me.” I said, smiling at him.

“Don’t be too sure, being pregnant has made me a tad crazy.” Hermione spoke up.

We all walked towards the kitchen laughing. I sat down in the table, next to Ron who was sitting across from Hermione. 

“I have a favor to ask of you, Ron.” I said, after our laughter had died down. I didn’t have time to waste.

“We have a favor for you as well.” Hermione,said.

I smiled. “You can go first.” I had no time to waste, but I wasn't a total ass either.

  
  



	15. Australia

"Rose is set to be born in a couple weeks." Ron began looking over at Hermione.  
  
"Four to be exact." Hermione added.   
  
Ron chuckled. "Rose is set to be born in four weeks."   
  
"Okay." I said unsure on what to say.   
  
"Me and Hermione have been doing some thinking on what future we want to give this little girl." Ron said, while Hermione nodded her head.   
  
"It better be a good one after what we were stuck with." I said, smiling. Ron laughed softly.   
  
"Harry, we have been thinking of moving to Australia." Hermione said, setting down her cup of tea.   
  
"Hermione's family is over there and George has been wanting to extend the joke shop's business. We could set up a store over there and I would run it. Get a couple employees and we have a growing business." Ron explained.   
  
"You guys are going to leave me?"  I asked, a pit forming in my stomach.   
  
"You could join us. You could help with the shop." Ron said.   
  
"I could." I said,  _but I won't._

"When are you guys planning to make the move?" I asked.  
  
"Preferably in a week or two. I wouldn't be able to travel if we waited longer. It is dangerous for the baby. Which would mean we would have to wait an extra two weeks after I gave birth." Hermione said.   
  
"We have already been looking at houses over there." Ron added.   
  
I nodded my head. " I am happy for you guys, I really am. You guys have a really bright future ahead." I said, smiling.   
  
"Thank you , Harry. That means a lot. " Hermione said, wiping away some tears.   
  
"Aww come on 'Mione. I should be the one tearing up. " I said, reaching out for her hand.   
  
"It's the hormones, they make her extra sensitive. " Ron said, shaking his head softly.   
  
Hermione glared at him. "The hormones that you helped create." She said.   
  
"Sofa night for me." Ron said, mocking happiness. I laughed.   
  
"But seriously. This is a great thing for you guys. You guys better set a guest room 'cause I am going to be a weekly visitor." I said, squeezing Hermione's hand.   
  
Ron looked over at Hermione giving her a small nod. "You better. We wouldn't want our daughter to grow up not knowing her godfather." Ron said.   
  
"What?" I said, unsure if I was hearing correct.   
  
"We want you to be her godfather." Hermione said.   
  
"That would be fucking amazing!" I exclaimed.   
  
"No teaching her how to ride a broom until she is the age of 7, though. Or any vulgar language. " Hermione said, mocking a stern face.   
  
"I will use my most classy language but I can't promise the broom riding." I said, reaching over the table to high-five a laughing Ron.   


* * *

  
  
After a while of talking and laughing, Hermione looked over at me.   
  
"Didn't you have something  to tell us?" She asked.   
  
I gulped, scolding myself for having forgotten what I was here for.   
  
“A favor really,” I began. "I- uh. Would you be willing to donate blood to someone?" I asked, looking over at Ron.   
  
He nodded his head. "Another O negative?" He asked.   
  
I nodded my head.   
  
"Sure, why not." He said, shrugging his shoulders, “I know the struggle.”   
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, it means a lot to me." Hermione stared at me weirdly.   
  
"Who is the person? " She asked. 

"I don't know if you know him." I replied.  
  
"What's his name?" Ron asked.   
  
I scratched my head. "I- um. Draco." I said.   
  
"Draco _Malfoy_?"   Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Yes, that's the one." I said, quickly picking up my tea.   
  
Ron spit his tea out, coughing loudly. Hermione patted his back.   
  
" _Malfoy_?! You want me to donate blood to Malfoy ?!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Yes." I said, nodding my head.   
  
"Are you mad?!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Not yet." I said.   
  
Ron took a deep sigh placing his head straight down on the table. "Wdhj," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking for clarification.   
  
"Why?" He asked, raising his head.   
  
"He needs it, really needs it." I replied, looking everywhere but his face.   
  
"No shit. Why do you care?" Ron asked.   
  
"He is my friend." I said, much more confidently than how I was feeling.   
  
"Since when?" He asked.   
  
"Since I realized he wasn't such an ass." I said, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"He was a bloody death eater, mate. Hell, he very likely could still be one. We wouldn’t know." Ron said.   
  
"He isn't a death eater. He never really was. " I said, anger over coming me.   
  
Ron didn't say anything. I looked over at Hermione who looked deep in thought.   
  
"I interviewed him about the accident. There are toxins that no one has ever encountered inside his body. We don't know what he does in his spare time, Harry." Ron said, after a while.   
  
"What?" I asked, genuinely confused on how he knew this.   
  
"They sent me and Luke to investigate what had happened that night. There is no track to the toxins that were on his body. There were no DNA finger tips. He couldn’t even explain anything,not even who brought him to the hospital." Ron explained.   
  
I nodded my head. "So you guys haven't caught anyone for the act?" I asked, an angry pit replacing the previous one.   
  
"There is no trace, Harry. Malfoy said he went out to eat alone but the waitress said she might have seen him with somebody. " Ron said, his hand going over his bright ginger hair.   
  
"No lead, then?"  I asked.   
  
"Not even a one-way road trace. Honestly it is going to end up in the 'Unresolved' cases." Ron said.   
  
I sighed. I knew that was for the best. Sweeping it away, would hopefully also sweep the crazy vampires away. The farther we got away from this whole shit storm, the better. Even yet, I am angry over the fact that the bastard that had done this was going to get away with it.   
  
I tried again. "You wouldn't even have to see him." I pleaded.   
  
"No, no. If I do this, which I am not saying I will,  he is going to see my face. From the moment I sit in the bloody chair to the moment they remove the IV." Ron said.   
  
I sighed. "Okay, okay." I said. Draco wouldn't like that. Partly because he wouldn't want to see the 'horrid ginger face' for too long, but mainly because he can't stand needles.   
  
"You owe me big time, Harry." Ron said.   
  
"Thank you, mate!" I exclaimed, rushing for my jacket.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.   
  
"The sooner the better." I said, bright smile.   
  
"Are you sure he is just your friend?" Ron asked.   
  
I felt my cheeks rise in color. "What else would he be?"   
  
"I don't know, your boyfriend?" Ron replied, scrunching his eyebrows together.   
  
"Are you kidding? No! No! Pft. No of course not!" I said, quickly.

Ron laughed out loud. “Oh-oh my god! You should have seen your face! I am just joking, mate.” He exclaimed making my cheeks grow redder.  
  
I heard Hermione take a deep sigh.  "Harry it's late. It's almost nine. Why don't you spend the night and tomorrow we will go first thing to Saint Mungo's."   
  
I looked outside, noticing it was dark.   
  
"They wouldn't even allow it to happen at this time." She said.   
  
I placed my jacket back in the coat hanger, feeling defeated. "Okay."   
  
"Great! The guest room is all set for you!" Hermione said.   


* * *

 

I woke to a timid knock on the bedroom door.

“Mhmm?” I asked, to whoever was standing on the other side.

“Harry? Sorry if I woke you but breakfast is ready. We should leave soon.” Hermione said in a low voice, as if I was still sleeping.

I rubbed my eyes letting out a big yawn. I hadn’t slept that well or a while now. I missed Draco. Even though he would die rather than admit he liked to be cuddled, at night he was my own personal teddy bear. Annoying mostly, but it was a comforting annoying.

There was a knock again in the door. “Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I’m awake.” I said groggily.

“We’ll be in the kitchen.” Hermione said.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” I replied.

I stood from the bed reaching over for the same pair of jeans I had been wearing the past couple days. I really should go back home and get a new set of clothes and updated Gee on Draco’s health.

I reached for a black jumper and put on my dusty, brown boots. I walked over to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and my face.I quickened my pace after realizing after today, all dangers would be away from Draco. I made my way out of the room into the kitchen.

Hermione was making eggs the muggle way while Ron was waving his wand around causing plates to fly all around and drawers to open in random moments. He was cleaning. I ducked my head as a plate come my way.

“There are pancakes on the table. You should eat something before we go.”

“Today is Friday right?” I asked.

“And tomorrow is Saturday.” Ron replied.

“That reminds me. Molly wanted me to tell you that there is going to be a family reunion in the Burrow tomorrow. Andromeda and Teddy will be there.” Hermione said, coming over to the table with a big plate of eggs. Ron followed after her, he had finished cleaning.

I smiled unknowingly at the mention of Teddy. I hadn’t seen him in a while now. I missed him, he was already going to be eight.

“Yes, sure. I’ll pop by at some point.” I said, piling some food in my plate.

“Lovely!” Hermione said, seemingly very happy.

Ron snickered besides me.

“What?” I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

Hermione nudged him in the elbow. “Nothin’.” Ron mumbled, stuffing food in his mouth. I glared at him for a moment before moving on.

“What’s the time?” I asked.

“Nine, we should leave soon if you want to make it to Hogwarts on time.” Hermione said.

“I don’t have to go in today, it’s not mandatory.” I said, suddenly remembering Neville’s notice from a week ago.

“Why?” Ron asked.

“Neville is holding some type of presentation for all students. _Plant Day,_ I think. “ I said, recalling the details.

“Oh! I heared that Robins B. Mathews was going to be there! I might pop by later today.” Hermione said, brightening up.

“Who?” Ron asked, mouth full with eggs.

“He is a plant lover and author. He wrote some pretty hefty books on the poisonous and magical roots of plants.” I said, not missing a beat.

They both stared at me wide eyed.

“What?” I asked.

“Since when do you read?” Ron asked.

“I don’t.” I replied. I wasn’t lying. The only way I knew this was because Draco, like Hermione, was in love with books.

“Then how do you know about him?” Ron asked.

“School project.” I replied, looking down at my food.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but didn’t comment anything.

“I’ll go change quickly, we can leave then.” She simply said, standing from her chair.

“Did you see the new Quidditch magazine?” Ron asked, as she left.

I shook my head.

“You have to see it! One of the new players for the Harpies failed a lawsuit against the manager…”

 

* * *

 

We walked into St Mungo’s hospital and walked straight to the front desk.

“I am looking for Healer Nancy.” I said, to the lady in the front desk.

“Healer Ken?” She asked.

I realized I didn’t know her last name. “Is that the only Nancy here?” I asked.

“No, there are two more.” She replied, not looking up from her computer once.

“Damn it..” I muttered.

“Do you know the name of her patient?” She asked, looking up at me.

“Draco Malfoy.” I replied.

“Oh! That’s healer Johnson. If you go to the second floor, instead of going to the right, take a left. There will be a small, cupboard looking door that reads ‘PW1.” It should take you to the ward Mr. Malfoy is and where she is probably as well.”  The receptionist explained.

I nodded my head. “Thanks. Have a nice day.” I said.

We walked away from the desk and into the nearby lift. I looked over at Ron who seemed surprisingly very calm.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“Hell yeah! I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes it's my ‘ginger, impure’ blood he will be receiving.” Ron said, laughing.

My hands clenched but I laughed along. It wouldn’t do anybody any good for me to get defensive. I had to play nice.

 


	16. Now They Know

“I think it would be better if I went in alone first.” I said, looking over at Hermione and Ron.

We were standing in front of a couple sturdy looking chairs. The ward was very quiet and seemingly large although there were only two small hallways.

Ron seemed to want to protest but Hermione nudged him in the shoulder.

“I agree, we don’t want him to pass out.” She said, nodding her head.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. “Why are you defending Malfoy?” He asked.

Hermione scoffed. “I am not defending him, Ronald.”

“You are!” Ron protested.

I rolled my eyes. “Ron, please.”

He sighed. “Fine! I’ll give you 7 minutes before I find his room and surprise him with my beautiful face.”

I noded my head at him and Hermione, “I’ll call you guys over in five.”

I walked over to what seemed like the hallway with the patients rooms. There was 10 doors wide open, the rooms all buzzing with people. As hectic a it seemed, it seemed like the calmest ward of this hospital.

I walked over to nice looking guy. “I am looking for Draco Malfoy’s room. Do you kno-”

“Room 090. End of the hall.” He said, not bothering to look up from a piece of parchment paper he was holding.

Before I could thank him, he sprinted off running yelling

I walked to the end of the hall, pausing when I came to the room 090. The door was shut close, the window seemed to have an illusion so no one could see inside. As eerie as it looked I could hear loud banter coming from inside the room.

“-if you could just put your hands up-” I could hear Nancy say.

“I am not putting that horrid dress on!” Draco protested.

“You’ve been wearing it for the past week, stop complaining.” Nancy argued.

I held back a laugh, assuming they were arguing about the outfit the patients had to wear. I smiled widely, realizing I still had a change of clothes for Draco in my backpack.

I barged into the room, closing the door behind me.

“MY PATIENT IS NAKE-”

“Relax Nancy, it’s the idiot.” Draco said, not even facing me.

Nancy looked up her eyes sparkling when she saw me.

She looked down at Draco, “That’s not what you say in the night, is it?”

Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could tell his neck was going bright red.

“Should I call the boss now or later?” Draco asked.

“Oh stop it!” Nancy said, hitting Draco with the dress robe he was refusing to put on. “As much as I love your surprise visits, he is naked and I can’t have my boss knowing I allowed a presumed stranger inside the room.” She said.

I smirked. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pair of my sweatpants along with one of my running shirts. I held them up to Nancy’s viewpoint.

She let out a loud laugh. “You guys are  
dating! Oh my god! Why do I even bother?!” She exclaimed walking away from Draco over to a wobbly chair.

Finally Draco turned around. Noticing the clothes he heaved out a sigh of relief.

“Those will have to do for now, bring them over!” He exclaimed.

I walked over to him handing him over the shirt.

“I can’t. There is a needle in my arm.” He said, referring to putting it on himself. I nodded my head, casting a spell on the wires to be able to pull the shirt on over them. I ruffled the shirt once it was on him until it seemed just right.

I looked down to his crotch noticing he was indeed completely naked. I coughed, closing my eyes for a second. No physical contact for a week and now his dick was right in front of me.

“You don’t have any underpants do you?” Draco asked, bringing me back to earth.

“Hmm?” I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“I guess I will just have to put them on without anything under,” he said.

He grabbed the sweatpants and pulled them through his legs, he stopped when he came to the butt. “Help me stand.” He said.

I wordlessly helped him up so he could pull them up the rest of the way. His body was pressed against mine, as he leaned into me even more.

“You are getting a bit too excited for just begin a friend, Potter.” He whispered in my ear.

“Merlin, Draco.” I whimpered.

“Just like a horny teenager.” He said, laughing softly. Suddenly he wasn’t pressed onto me anymore.

“Hey Nancy, can you go get me some water?” He asked.

“There isn’t enough time for sex!” Nancy exclaimed as she walked out the door.

In an instant Draco was pushing me against a wall, roughly kissing me. For not begin to stand, I was impressed with his energy. I eagerly kissed back, not bothering to worry about his strength. I picked him up, turning so he was the one against the wall.

I felt his hands under my jumper, attempting to pull it off. I groaned gathering all the self control in me.

“W-we can’t.” I said, in between eager kisses.

“Shut up.” Draco responded, his hands reaching my chest.

I set him back down on the floor, pushing him back remembering Ron’s promise.

“Bloody hell, you have no idea how much I wish we could..” I muttered.

He ran his hands across my hair, needle forgotten. “No one is stopping us.” He said, bringing me close to him again, softly kissing me.

I kissed back, eager once again before stopping again.

“Damn it, Harry..” He groaned.

“I am sorry, but we can’t. Nancy is coming in any second not to me-”

He kissed me again, cutting me off.

“She already knows, shut up and kiss me.” Draco said, his forehead pressed onto mine.

So I did, I kissed him with all the energy I had. I didn’t stop until I heard someone step into the room. I softly pushed him away, glad to see he didn’t protest.

“You weren’t lying when you said there wasn’t enough time for sex.” He said.

I looked up, expecting to see Nancy looking at us smirking. I choked back on spit when I saw a mop of ginger instead.

Ron was standing right across from us. Eyes wide open, mouth hanging. Hermione was besides him, looking at us with even wider eyes.

Draco turned his head.

Hermione cast a spell on Ron, just as he hit the ground.

Nancy came in the room, holding two jars of water.

Draco turned back to me, his eyes dark as my jumper.

Nancy burst out laughing.

I blinked.

“Harry?” Draco asked in a stern tone.

I gulped.

“Hmm?” I replied.

“A word in the bathroom.” He said, reaching over for my hand. I helped him up. He reached over for the stand holding a bag of clear liquids.  
With the wheeling stand and a puffing Draco I stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

“You could have told me that your two friends were with you!” I asked, walking over to sit in the bloody toilet. Fear was rushing over me.

“I tried too. You were distracted.” Harry replied, standing against the door.

“Merlin Potter! What are they even doing here?” I asked, anger bubbling inside of me.

“ Ron is a O negative. He was here to donate blood, Hermione was here to support.”

“So you told them?!”

“No! Not about us!”

“Weasley would never agree to this!”

“He isn’t such an ass, you know?”

“Oh! And I’m guessing I am?”

My breath was rugged, and my vision was becoming blurry. Harry walked over to me, crouching down to be in my level.

“I am sorry, okay?”

“Harry! They know!”

“So what? We had been talking about coming out for a while.”

“But not like this!”

“What’s the difference?”

“I had no say in this!”

“Can you stop screaming?”

“Do not dare to te-”

He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. I resisted and just sat there as he continued kissing me. I held back but soon I was melting into the kiss.

I kissed him back eagerly, groaning as he pulled back.

“Draco look at me,” he said.

I looked at down at his bright green eyes.

“I am scared.” I whispered softly, not bothering to hide anything from him.I had learned my lesson a while back.

“I know, I am too.” He replied.

“What if they decide not to be your friends anymore?” I asked, fears overcoming me.

“We will make new ones.” He replied.

I shook my head, we had to break up. _Again_. I couldn’t live with myself if-

Harry was kissing me again, stopping my train of thought.

“You can walk away.” I said, holding back a gush of tears.

Harry pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

“You could, you can’t lose them because of me!” I yelled.

“Who said I have lost them?” He asked, softly.

“Everyone is going to hate you because of me! I am a death eater, Harry. The Daily Prophet, the public- they would all hate you because of me!” I exclaimed, heart beating fast.

Harry kissed me again.

“You remember what happened five months ago?”

 _Five months ago._ The time when I broke up with him because the fears of not being good enough took over me. The time when I was the biggest ass and yet he refused to leave.

I wiped some of his tears away, noticing he was crying.

“You are crying.” I voiced.

“Shut up you ass.” He said, voice croaking.

I made my way down to the floor to sit with him. He dragged me up onto him so he was cradling me. I didn’t resist.

“Draco, I don’t care if everyone in this world turns their back to me. I am not walking away from this.” He said, causing me to cry an ugly sob.

“I love you.” I said, wiping away some tears.

“I love you more.” He replied.

“Don’t challenge me. I am ill.” I replied with a pout.

Harry laughed as I sighed deeply.

“We should go back out there. They have probably been hearing this conversation. No point in hiding.” I said, attempting to stand.

Harry locked me down in place, snuggling me to death.

“I put a charm when entered. They didn’t hear a word, love.” He whispered.

I debated resisting but decided it wasn’t worth it.

“Five more minutes.” I said.

“Deal.” Harry replied, drawing close to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and let time fade away.

* * *

 

I pulled Draco out the bathroom as he casually hid behind me.

Ron was sitting in the wobbly chair, an ice pack against his forehead.

Hermione was sitting on another chair, her eyes closed as she rubbed her belly.

Nancy was organizing a pile of potions, writing things down in a chart.

I cleared my throat.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione said softly looking up at us.

Ron looked everywhere but at us.

I cleared my throat again. “I lied. Draco and me are not just friends. We are dating-”

“Harry-” Hermione began but I waved my hand standing taller.

“I love him you guys. I understand if you guys never want to speak to me again but I love him. I love you guys too, but I can’t throw away a year of happiness. I refuse to walk away from this-”

“Harry-” Hermione began again.

I waved her off again. “Nothing you can say will make me-”

Suddenly I had Hermione hair in my face and her arms around my neck hugging me.

I stood still shocked.

“Harry stop being an idiot. We aren’t going to walk away because of this, honestly. We still love you.” Hermione said, grabbing my face with her warm hands.

I choked back a few tears noticing Darco was squeezing my hand.

“Thank you, ‘Mione.” I said, softly.

Hermione smiled at me before smacking me in the shoulder.

I stared at her in disbelief. “What was that for?!” I exclaimed.

“For keeping this hidden for over a year and making me cancel plans with your blind date.” She said, standing tall.

I stared at her in disbelief.

“What?” Draco asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. “I don’t know.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I work with a guy named Matt. He is bisexual, single and an adventurer. I invited him over for lunch tomorrow at the Burrow. I was going to try to attempt to set you guys up.”

Draco laughed out loud before clearing his throat.

“I want to apologize for being so disrespectful to you and your friends in school and on behalf of my family I want to apologize for what happened to you in the Manor. You really are the smartest person I have met. I hope you can forgive me one day so we can talk about all the books you’ve read. I would love to hear your insight.” He said, looking straight at her.

Hermione beamed. “I forgive you, Ma- Draco. If you continue to make Harry happy I will consider having book discussions with you. “

“That would be lovely, and thanks for not attempting to set up Harry any other time before this.” Draco said, smile wide.

Hermione laughed. “I would have if he had given me the chance,” she said.

I looked over at Ron who still seemed to be in shock.

I raised my eyebrows, attempting to communicate with him.

He groaned. “Why did it have to be bloody Malfoy?”

I chuckled. “Is it better than Snape?” I questioned.

Ron grimaced. “Only in the slightest.”

Draco looked over at him. “Weasley, I am al-” he began.

Ron cut him off by waving his hands like a maniac.

“No, no, no. I am not ready for apologies. I am still getting through the trauma of you guys kissing,” he said.

Hermione shook her head.

“As much as I love confessions, if anyone is going to donate blood speak now or forever remain silent. “ Nancy suddenly spoke up.

Ron groaned, again raising his hand. “Me. Come on you assholes. I am going to be a hero.”

Draco seemed ready to protest but I squeezed his hand to prevent him to. He looked over at me, smirking.

Nancy came over to us with a wheelchair for Draco. She went over to his left arm where a needle was in his vein and reached out to remove it. I noticed how tense Draco got. Without thinking, I leaned down to kiss him as to distract him.

In an instant Nancy was holding the needle and I was back to pushing the wheelchair.

Ron ran out of the room.

“The trauma!” He exclaimed as he ran for the lift.

Draco laughed loudly, soon Hermione joined.

Their laughter echoed through the walls as we made our way over to the small lift.


	17. Two weeks

“A year? You have been dating 

for a year now?!” Ron asked, eyes wide.

 

I nodded my head. 

 

“A year with a lot of shagging.” Draco said, smirking.

 

Ron went bright red, matching the the IV in his arm. We have been sitting in this lounge for over twenty minutes now. In which Ron has filed two large vials with his blood while interrogating me and Draco about our relationship. One more vial to go.

 

I glared at Draco, who was sitting in a wheelchair right in front of Ron. His sight never leaving the IV. He had a collected face put on, but his hands were scratching any surface they could find.

 

“Maybe Ron and I can stop by your home some time.” Hermione suggested, looking at at Draco, then at me, and back to Draco.

 

I smiled, thankful that she was really trying to be accepting and forgiving.

 

Ron looked at her confused. “ Why did you do that?” he asked.

 

Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows raised. “Do what?” 

 

“Look at both at them like that.” Ron replied, mocking her previous action.

 

Hermione sighed, “well it isn’t only Harry’s home, is it?” She said, looking over at me for reassurance. 

 

I shook my head.

 

Ron’s eyes drew close. “You have a roommate?”

 

I laughed loudly at his obliviousness. “Yes, Ron I do.”

 

“Who?” He asked.

 

Draco scoffed besides me. “Who do you think?” 

 

Ron, once again went bright red. “Really?! He moved in? Already?!”

 

“Actually, Harry was the one who insisted to move in. I had no choice but to oblige.” Draco said, his eyes leaving the IV for a millisecond. 

 

“Piss off, you were the one who stalked me.” I said.

 

“I did not stalk you. I did charity’s work.” Draco retorted. 

 

“By doing what exactly?” I asked him. He turned to me, his smirk on full display.

 

“I protected you from the harassment of the daily prophet.” He said, looking very proud.

 

“You put an illusion on me to make me look like bloody Snape dressed as an old lady.” I snapped back, smiling nonetheless.

 

“You can thank Longbottom for that,” Draco answered turning his attention to Hermione, “ as soon as I get out of this dreadful place we will love to have you two over for dinner.” 

 

Hermione smiled, giving him a small nod.

 

“You guys are worse than Hermione than me. All that snapping back and forth.” Ron voiced. 

 

“You say that because you never heard yourself.” I said.

 

Ron glared at me, smiling. “Bugger off, I am saving your boyfriend’s life.”

 

I laughed. 

 

“Thank you, Weasley.” Draco said, his eyes not leaving the IV, surprising us all.

 

“What was that?” Ron asked, teasingly.

 

Draco looked up at him, “What was ‘what’?” 

 

Ron rolled his eyes. 

 

“We were really horrid, weren’t we?” Hermione asked opinionated, smiling. 

 

“Don’t encourage them!” Ron exclaimed, just as Nancy came over to us.

 

“It seems like you are all done, Mr. Weasley.” Nancy said, rechecking the vial connected to the IV.

 

Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Nancy removed the IV from his arm, putting a cotton over his vein before bending it to keep into place.

 

I reached over for Draco’s hand.

 

After Nancy cleaned the area around Ron, she turned to look at yellow looking Draco.

 

“Your turn.” She stated.

 

“Now?” Draco asked.

 

“Yes, now.” She said.

 

“Don’t you have to check it or something?” Draco asked.

 

“My blood is clean, thank you very much.” Ron said, slightly annoyed.

 

Draco looked over at him apologetically for a second before looking over at Nancy.

 

“Mr. Weasley actually just recently donated blood to a little girl. All the testing is done, we just need your vein.” Nancy explained.

 

Draco took a deep breath. “Just making sure.”

 

“I am going to walk down to the cafe with Ron to get some food. Do you want anything?” Hermione asked, grabbing Ron’s hand.

 

“Just a coffee, please.” I answered. I looked over to Draco who seemed to be trying very hard not to lose his cool.

 

“Draco would you like anything?” Hermione asked him.

 

Draco looked up at her, surprised. “I- no, thank you” he said.

 

With a final nod, Hermione and Ron walked away.

 

“Harry?” Nancy asked.

 

“Yes?” I replied.

 

“You might want to kiss Draco before he passes out.” She said, holding onto the needle.

 

I looked down at Draco who was seated in the chair Ron had been occupying. Nancy threw away the alcohol wipe she had used to prepare the area of his arm.

 

I took a hold of Draco’s hand, squeezing. He looked over at me.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Nothin’.” I replied.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Draco said, wincing as Nancy tightened his arm in order to decrease the pain of the needle. 

 

I took Nancy’s advice and kissed him. It a took a second before he reluctantly kissed back.

 

“You can’t just kiss me whenever you please, Harry.” Draco said, as I pulled away.

 

“You were in pain.” I stated.

 

“I was not, and even if I was, kissing me doesn’t take the pain away.” Draco stubbornly said.

 

I looked at his vein which had the needle in, Ron’s blood already begin transfused into Draco’s body. Nancy was talking to another patient, looking pleased. 

 

I looked back at a still Draco. “Are you sure about that?” I asked, eyebrows raised. 

 

Draco looked down at the IV, frowning. 

 

I laughed loudly. 

 

“How about you make yourself useful and tell me what the bloody hell has happened this past week.” Draco said, leaning back into the chair, closing his eyes.

 

“It’s a lot, are you sure you want to hear it now?” I asked, slightly concerned.

 

Draco opened his eyes, looking down at the three vials of blood Ron had donate and two that the hospital provided.

 

“We are going to be here for a while, might as well do something useful.” Draco, replied going back to his previous relaxed position.

 

I took a deep breath. “Very well.” 

* * *

“So there is a risk that a vampire is after me?” Draco asked. 

 

I  had just about finished telling him all about the vampire ordeal.

 

I scrunched my face, debating the question. “I am not sure if they are after you or Ely Smith.” I concluded.

 

Draco looked at me curiously. “Explain,” he said.

 

“Well, when Murphy found you, your illusion was gone. He found you as Draco. There is a chance that the vampire only ever saw you as Ely, but there is also a chance that the illusion went away as he attacked you.” I explained. 

 

Draco nodded his head slowly, “This book is-”

 

Ron and Hermione’s reentrance cut him off. 

 

Hermione was holding a small cup of coffee for me, and a small fruit tart. She handed the coffee to me and the tart to Draco.

 

He looked at her surprisingly. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but it is important to eat some actual food. This blood transfusion isn’t going to magically heal you, you need to eat and rest as well.” Hermione said, placing the tart in Draco’s hand.

 

Draco nodded his head, his cheeks threatening to go red. “Thank you.”

 

Hermione nodded her head. “Well, Ron and I have to go start packing. We are going to head back home.” 

 

Ron nodded his head agreeing. 

 

I stood from my chair, walking over to him mentioning for the small isolated hallway. 

 

He walked over with me, until we were in a safe distance from everyone. 

 

I scratched the back of my neck. “I really appreciate you coming over here and donating all this blood to him.”

 

Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Anything for you, mate.”

 

I nodded my head, grateful. “Are you- um are you okay with all of this? I know it’s a big shock.”

Ron laughed. “Merlin, I thought I was going to die from the shock. Bloody Malfoy, honestly I kinda wanted to punch you or him.”

 

I frowned, “you could punch me, if you want to.”

 

He shook his head. “If he is the one that will make you happy for the rest of your life, I can withstand the punching. And accept the fact that he is Draco Malfoy-”

 

I smiled widely. “Tha-”

 

He cut me off. “I can handle all of that, but the kissing. The kissing I will have to get used to.”

 

I laughed again, hugging him tightly.

 

He laughed as well. 

 

“Thank you, Ron. For everything.” I said. 

 

In that moment, Hermione walked over to us. 

 

“Healer Johnson wants to talk to you,” she said. 

 

I looked back towards Draco, noticing he was indeed talking Nancy. 

 

“I should go over there.” I said, looking back at them.

 

Hermione reached over for a hug. “Message if you need anything, either of you, alright?” She asked, looking towards Draco.

I smiled widely. “Thank you, Hermione.”

 

Ron patted my back once more, before taking a hold of Hermione’s hand. 

 

I watched them walk away as I yelled out, “love you!”

 

Ron turned around, laughing. “Love you more!” 

 

I shook my head, before going over to Draco and Nancy. 

 

I noticed that they were once again, arguing.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

 

Draco look over at me, frowing. “Nancy here says I can’t leave until three days have passed.”

 

Nancy sighed. “It’s procedure.” She explained.

 

“Procedure my ass, I am perfectly fine. Aren’t I?” Draco questioned. 

 

“Yes, but we have to make sure you stay fine.” Nancy replied.

 

“I hate bloody hospitals.” Draco muttered. 

 

I laughed, causing Draco to glare at me.

 

“Stop begin such a whiner. You can survive three more days.” I said, in between laughs.

 

Draco drew his eyebrows together. “That’s what you say. Good Luck in surviving two weeks without sex.”

 

I gasped looking over at Nancy. “Two weeks?” I asked, grumpily.

 

Nancy rolled her eyes. “It’s just one week, Draco.” 

 

Draco shrugged. “One week requested by you, one week as a punishment from me.”

“Kinky.” Nancy said, mocking a face of disgust.

 

I groaned.

 

“I have to go check some vials I requested, let me know if you have any more questions.” Nancy said, walking away.

 

I sat back down next to Draco.

 

“You aren’t actually mad, are you?” I questioned.

 

“No. I am just glad to be getting out of here soon.” Draco stated.

 

“Three days, for you. One week for me. We can do this.”  I said.

 

Draco smirked. “Two weeks.”

 

“Draco!” 

  
  



	18. Hospital Scenarios

I woke up to a nagging pain in my arm and a full bladder. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Harry laying next to me, his heavy head in the crook of my arm.

I heard him groan nesting his head further into my chest. I gently removed my arm from under his head, placing a spare towel in place of it. He groaned again.

I cautiously turned around and  slowly reached over for the wheelchair placed besides the bed. Nancy had removed the IV with liquids yesterday night for the first time which gave me more freedom. I took a deep breath of air as a pain struck me from my back.

“ ‘at ‘r you doin’?” Harry baffled under his breath.

I grimaced as I turned around to see him. “I need to use the restroom.”

“You  ‘eed help?” He asked, slightly more understandable.

I shook my head, stopping after realizing he couldn’t see me.

“No, go back to sleep.” I voiced, going back to my challenge. _Maybe I could just walk over to the bathroom._ I shook my legs in a swaying movement. I felt no pain whatsoever.

I braced my arms in the bed lifting myself up with my upper body strength. My arms shook but remained stable. I set my feet firmly on the ground and shakily stood using all the strength I had. As I took the first step, my feet got caught with a wire of some sort.

I bent down to remove just as a wave of pain hit my back. _Bloody bruises and recovering broken bones. What’s the point of magic if it doesn’t take away the pain._ I reached back for the bed to stable myself single handed, my other rested in my back.  I lifted myself up using the arm set on the bed. The shakiness got to me making my arm go limp. In an instant I fell face first to the ground.

“Fuckk..” I cursed, feeling more pain in the arm that went limp rather than my face that took most of the crash.

I heard Harry move around and stand from the bed.

“Merlin's fuck Draco!” He exclaimed as he rushed over to me.

I lifted myself up slowly pushing the pain away.

“ I’m good. I’m fine.” I muttered.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked, maneuvering his hands across my body in a worried manner.

“Fucking everywhere, help me stand.” I replied reaching over for his hand.

He took most of my weight into his arms and lifted me up. I pushed him away slowly attempting to stand on my own.

After a while the shakiness became manageable. I grinned at him before beginning to walk again. After begin in either a  wheelchair or in a bed for the past week, my leg bones were quite weak. My pride was too big now though to fail.  

Harry held me back after I took just one single step. I looked back at him, giving him my best glare. He reached one arm across my waist and turned his body so we were pressed together facing the same direction.

I drew my eyes close. “What are you doing?”

He looked at me with a stupid smile. “I am going into the bathroom with you, obviously.”

I took a deep sigh. “I can manage going into the bathroom alone, Harry.”

He shook his head like a stubborn child. “ You just fell on your face, Draco.”

I looked towards the bathroom door stubbornly.

Harry had the courage to laugh. I glared back at him.

“I am not going in with you.” I stated.

“Why not? It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick. If it bothers you, I can close my eyes.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I scoffed. “Harry, in two days now I will be back home and you will be back working your normal full-time schedule. You won’t be able to attend to me at every second, and I don't want you to.  I have to do this by myself.”

Harry frowned, causing me to frown. He reached out for my face, caressing my lips with his rough thumb.

“I’m sorry, I am just worried. If you really want to, you can go inside by yourself. I will stand outside though and go in if I hear anything dangerous happen.“ He said, his frown of worry deepening.

A shot of guilt rushed over me replacing any pain. I continued glaring at him.

I reached over for his hand, giving it a squeeze. He brightened up a bit, not entirely. His deep green eyes looking like a sea of misery.

“Fine! You can come in with me.” I said, shaking my head.

In an instant he smiled widely any sight of worry or pain disappearing. I scowled. His face expressions always got me and that bastard knew it. I was smiling, nonetheless as he slowly helped me step into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Should I call Nancy?” I asked, feeling more useless than the bag of rubbage in the bathroom.

Draco shook his head, once again. “ I refuse to drink any more of those wrecked potions.”

I frowned. It was coming to the middle of the day. Draco has been refusing any potions from Nancy all day. I noticed he was scratching his arm in an attempt to control the pain. I reached over for his hand, hoping to help relax him.

In a matter of seconds he stopped scratching his arm.

In a matter of minutes he began scratching his legs.

In a matter of seconds I decided to kiss him.

 

* * *

  


“Your feet are bloody cold, Potter.” I muttered, brushing away his feet from under my legs where he liked to nest them as he napped.

It was four in the afternoon.

“I am cold.” He stated, frowning. He was in the same position I had woken up to this morning.

“And I am recovering from severe injuries.” I replied.

“I love you.” He said, softly his feet not moving an inch even as I tried brushing them away.

I looked down at him, leaning down to kiss him the forehead.

He nestled deeper into my chest, muttering something about warmth.

I felt the coldness get near my thigh.

“Harry James Potter!”

 

* * *

  


“Rock- no Draco this is rock.” I said, making my hand into an upright fist. Thumbs up.  

It was five in the afternoon and I had decided to teach Draco how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

“I did that.” He said, forming his hand into an identical  fist.

“No you did this.” I said, shaping my hand into an open circle.

“Okay, okay. So what’s next?” He asked, brushing away my hand.

“It goes  _Rock, Paper, Scissors_.” I said, forming the shapes with my hands.

Draco managed to memorize the very basic shapes just after three tries.

“Exactly, like that.” I commented as he redid the fist, the open-face down hand, and the sideways peace sign.

He grinned widely.

“Now what?” He asked, looking excited.

“We start off with the rock, and I will count down to three. After the three you change your hand from the fist into any shape you want, you could also just leave it as a rock.” I explained.

“How do I win?” He asked, eyebrows scrunched up.

“The paper wins the rock, the rock wins the scissors, and the scissors wins the paper.” I explained.

“Okay, got it. Prepare to die, Potter.” Draco declared smirking.

“This is supposed to be a laid-back game!” I exclaimed.

“Not with me involved.” Draco replied, shaking his heads.

I stared at him, raising my eyebrows.

“Fine, let’s make a deal then.” I said.

He smirked. “What kind of deal?”

“If I win, after a total of 10 go’s- you remove the punishment of no sex for the extra week-”

“Deal.” He said, nodding his head.

I shook my head. “I am not done. You also have to do the cooking for a week.”

His eyes narrowed. “Gee can do the cooking.”

“No, Gee only cooks three out of seven days. I am always stuck with the other days.” I replied, shaking my head.

“Fine! But if I win, I get bed massages for an entire month and you have to be the one to tell my Mother that we are in a relationship.” Draco said, his face expression not changing at all aside from a little redness.

 “Yo- you want to tell her?” I asked, not sure if he was begin an ass.

He shrugged looking down at the hospital duvet, “ I mean Weasley and Granger already know. It’s only a matter of days until all the Weasleys know. It’s only fair.”

I looked at him unable to form words. He looked up at me, frowning.

“Unless you don’t want t-” He was cut off as soon as my shaking lips met his worried ones.

“Deal.” I whispered, feeling his frown turn into a wide grin.

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be headed to the Burrow?” I asked.

It was now seven in the afternoon and Harry and I have spent most of the time playing stupid muggle games.

We went on a short walk around the ward earlier and I managed to trip only three times.

Harry had mentioned going to the Burrow early in the day, and now it was getting quite late.

“Yeah, I told them I would pop by.” He answered, not moving from his laying position in the bed. His head was resting in my lap his feet hanging off the bed.

“You should go.” I told him, attempting to settle his hair down.

“Mhmm..” He said.

I rolled my eyes. “Harry.”

I heard him sigh. “I’m just thinking.”

I raised my eyebrows.

“About?” I asked.

“I am thinking of telling them all today, I would prefer if you were with me but I think it would be better if I eased them into it.” He said, his forehead becoming wrinkly as he spoke.

I nodded my head.

“Are you okay with that?” He asked, looking up at me.

I nodded my head again, feeling a sense of worry in my stomach.

“Yea..you should go soon if you plan to make it back here before Nancy leaves so you can get back in.” I said, pushing him up.

He leaned in to kiss me, which I happily responded to.

“I will be back soon.” He said.

“Don’t miss me too much.” I said, as I watched him put on his shoes and jacket.

He came over to kiss me once again. “ Likewise.”

He kissed me once more before walking away.

  
  



	19. The Pact

I walked into the Burrow welcomed by the loud talking coming from every corner of the house, most specifically the family room.

“Harry!” Teddy ran towards me with bright green hair.

I laughed leaning down to pick him up. “Hi buddy! I’ve missed you!” I exclaimed.

“Me too, you missed ice cream day.” Teddy said absentmindedly, messing with my hair.

My stomach dropped. Ice Cream Day, is on Mondays. “I am very sorry, Ted. I had a lot of stuff going on, I can’t believe I forgot.”

Teddy shrugged. “It’s okay, Auntie said you were probably doing something heroic.”

“How ‘bout I make it up to you by taking you to get ice cream on Monday and Wednesday?” I asked.

Teddy grinned widely. “Yes! We can go flying on broomsticks after!”

I smiled as well, not feeling as guilty. “That would be awesome! But we can’t tell your Auntie about the flying, okay?”

“My lips are sealed.” Teddy said, very seriously.

With one last hug, I set him down and watched him run further into the house.

As I watched him run off, I was pulled into another tight hug. I recognized the smell immediately.

“Harry! How are you?” Molly asked, holding me by the shoulders to get a good look at me.

“I’m doing fantastic. ” I asked, as she brought me in for another hug.

“Are you sure? You look very pale..” Molly asked, searching my face with her intent eyes.

I laughed. “You worry too much. How are you?” I asked, accepting the plate she handed me.

“Splendid, thank you. You missed lunch and dinner but I set aside some food for you.” She said, as she piled an enormous amount of food into the plate.

I didn’t dare say no to any of it, especially after seeing pumpkin and fruit tarts.

“Where’s everyone?” I asked, as she piled the last bits of food into my plate.

“Right in there. They are playing the classical exploding snap, you know how intense that gets. “ Molly replied, slightly rolling her eyes at the mention of the level of intensity.

I smiled widely, feeling right at home.

“Well, come on!” Molly said, dragging me into the family room where everyone was huddled around a small coffee table, looking intently at a pack of cards.

I sat in the floor at a safe distance from the table in order to eat my food.

“ ‘ello Harry.”

I looked up surprised to see Neville standing right in front of me. He took a seat right next to me.

“Hey mate! I didn’t expect to see you here.” I said, smiling wide.

“Luna and Ginny insisted I come, so I did.” He said, lifting his head to see what was happening in the game.

“Harry’s here?” Someone asked.

“He just got here.” Neville responded.  
“Finally you show your ass!” Someone else said, sounding a lot like a distracted Ron.

“Sorry, I got held up.” I responded, talking loudly in order to be heard in between the explosions.

“GOD DAMN IT GEORGE!” A frustrated Ron yelled.

“He’s out.” Another voice spoke.

“NO! He was distracted!” Ron yelled back.

“Too bad,I won.” Another person responded, I was more than sure it was Ginny.

Hermione stood from the crowd and walked over to me, sitting right across from me.

“Are things okay?” She asked, her voice masking real concern.

I looked to my side, relieved to see Neville had walked over to take Hermione’s spot.

“Much better. Thank you again, Hermione.” I responded.

“I am glad to hear that.” She said, tying her hair up.

I set my plate of food down. “I am thinking of telling them today.” I voiced.

Hermione stared at me wide eyed before nodding. “You should tell them before they drink anymore butterbeer.”

“You mean right now?” I asked, rethinking my decisions.

“They were on round four when you got here. Round five is set to start at any moment.” Hermione replied, looking back to the coffee table.

I took a closer look as well, taking a better look at who was sat around it.

George and Ron were seated in one side while Ginny was on the other. Neville, Luna, Teddy, and Angelina who was cradling a sleeping Fred filled in the rest of the space available.

“Where did Molly and Arthur go?” I asked, not seeing them anywhere in the living room.

“Oh! They were drinking some tea before you go here in the backyard.” Hermione said.

“Maybe I shou-” I was cut off by the sloppy voice of George.

“Hey Harry, wanna play?” George asked, looking over towards me.

“Sure.” I responded, standing up. Before I walked over to them I helped Hermione stand as well.

We walked over over to the table. I squeezed myself in between Luna and Teddy and Hermione sat herself next to Ron.

“Hello Harry.” Luna said, as I sat down.

“Hello Luna. How you’ve been?” I asked.

“Oh, I’ve been marvelous. My team and I found some rather interesting humdingers just last week.” She replied.

“Oh, that’s great.” I said, not having the slightest idea what she was talking about.

We turned our attention back to the cards that were being shuffled by a blindfolded Ginny.

“How was the date, Harry?” George asked, smirking.

“Huh?” I asked.

“The date.” He clarified.

“I wasn’t on a date. I was working.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Working my asshole.” Ron muttered, smiling.

I glared at him.  
  
Everyone laughed out loud.

“Where did you take her?” Ginny asked, removing her blindfold.

“I wasn’t on a date.” I said, once again.

“Do you need a date?” Angelina asked, raising her eyebrows.

“No, I actually don’t.” I replied.

“Ohhhh..” Angelina said, smiling.

“Who is the lucky girl?” George asked.

“I’m gay.” I said, not thinking twice.

"Hmm.. So no boyfriend?" Ginny asked breaking the silence. I noticed she placed a silence charm on the cards.

Everybody looked at me expectantly.

My heart was beating faster than a drum. "I didn't say that.." I mumbled.

The silence in the room was tense enough to make Teddy run out of the room, probably to look for something more exciting.

“Well?” Angelina asked.

“You can’t leave us hanging.” Neville said.

I looked over at Ron and Hermione for some help but all they did was smirk.

“ I had sex with Dean’s cousin and it was fantastic.” Ginny suddenly said, surprising us all.

“WHAT!?” Ron and George simultaneously both asked alarmed.

Ginny merely shrugged. “ Well, now that I said one of my secrets Harry should feel more comfortable telling us.”

“I still have nightmares of Snape, if I am honest.” Neville said.

“And we haven’t had sex in over a week because of little Fred.” George said mentioning towards him and Angelina.

“ I didn’t believe in dabberblimps until I saw one in real life.” Luna said.

Everyone looked at Ron and Hermione expectantly.

“Who said we didn’t already know?” Ron asked, a smile of pride becoming visible.

Everyone turned to me.

“You guys have to promise not to yell.” I said, seriously.

“We would never.” George said.

“ I- I well,” I began, “.....Draco Malfoy.” I whispered.

“WHAT?!”

“MALFOY?!”

“HOW LONG?!”

Everyone excluding Luna, Ron and Hermione began to yell simultaneously.

“Soon to be two years.” I said, remaining calm.

“TWO YEARS?!” Ginny exclaimed.

Ron was lying across the carpet laughing hysterically.

“Can we stop the yelling?” I asked, looking up at them.

“What is going on?” Molly asked, entering the room while carrying Teddy.

Author followed close behind her.

“Harry has been dating someone for two years and he just decided it was the right time to tell us.” Neville responded.

“You know, several creatures go into hiding with their partners until they decide it's safe to come out and start a family.” Luna said. I looked over at her gratefully.

“It was honestly nothing against you.” I said.

“But Malfoy?” Angelina asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

“Harry?” Molly asked.

“He’s gay mum.” Ron answered.

“Oh! Sorry dear!” She exclaimed.

I smiled at them.

“Do you love him?” Ginny asked, her voice not a yelling threat anymore.

I looked down at the small coffee table before slowly nodding my head. “ I do and-” I was cut off by a hard slap coming into the table.

“Listen, Harry. You dating him isn’t going to make me like the bloke anymore than I do now, or make me wanna be friends with him.” George said.

“I understand tha-” I was cut off by George.

“Are you happy?” He asked.  
“Very much so.” I stated.

“I say we make a pact.” Ginny said.

“What?” I asked, looking at her wide eyed.

“Everyone here agrees to accept the relationship and try not to be an ass. However, if Malfoy every hurts Harry we make sure he gets double of what he did to him. “ Ginny said.

“I’m down.” Angelina said.

“Me too.” George agreed.

“Count me in.” Neville said.

“Obviously.” Ron said as Hermione nodded.

“Yes.” She said, leaning into Ron.

“As witnesses, we have no other choice than to agree.” Molly said.

I wasn’t sure how to respond to this.

“Only if you are really happy with him and are sure you love him.” Molly added.

“I am. I do.” I responded.

“Very well, when can we meet him?” Author asked.

 

* * *

 

 

I felt someone lie next to me, fully clothed.

“Harry?” I asked, eyes closed.

“I’m back.” He responded, his voice a low whisper. I smelled the faint smell of butterbeer coming off from him.

I heard him kick his shoes off followed by his jacket.

“How did it go?” I asked.

“They made a pact to kill you if you ever decide to hurt me.” Harry responded lifting the blanket I was huddled under.

“As if I needed any clarification.” I said, opening my arms so Harry could get closer to me. For warmth reasons of course.

He leaned up to kiss me, which I replied too happily.

“I love you.” Harry said, kissing me once more.

“And I love you.” I said, refusing to give him back his lips.

“Dracoo..” He murmured as I kissed him just above his neck.

“Hmm?” I responded not moving my lips from his face.

“No sex for a week.” He replied, as he inched his face back to give me more access.

I bit down on his neck, hard enough to make a mark but soft enough so it wouldn’t leave blood.

Harry moaned. “Dracoo..”

I gave him one last kiss before turning my back on him.

“Goodnight, love.” I said, smirking as I felt his forming hard on against my back.

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” He said, pulling me closer nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I am taking college classes and this is my final week. (Hence, so many projects and tests.) After this week, updates will be much more regular.


	20. The Death Mark

“I can assure you, I will make sure this doesn’t happen again.” 

 

“Just because you have the lead on this one doesn’t mean you can allow strangers to sleep in patients rooms who were on high risk of contamination. You have really let me down.”

 

I stirred, slowly waking up after hearing several voices. 

 

“Nancy?” I asked, hoping it was indeed only her.

 

I squinted my eyes open to see Harry sound asleep holding one of my arms captive with his hands. 

 

I heard a cough. “ Yes Mr. Malfoy?” I heard the familiar voice of Nancy ask.

 

“Good morning, Sir.” I heard another voice say.

 

I opened my eyes fully now. 

 

“Who’s there?” I asked, detaching my arm from Harry’s grip.

 

“Helear Wilson, Johnson’s head boss.” I heard someone say.

 

“And Healer Nicolas, you might remember me.” I heard the slightly familiar cocky voice say.

 

A sense of despair came over me in waves of motion. I questioned waking Harry up, but decided not to. I sat up and face all three of them.

 

“Good morning, may I ask what I did to deserve this marvelous surprise?” I asked, rubbing my eyes as I cast a wandless spell on my hair to make it presentable.

 

“Someone here has broken the rules, whether it be your sleeping partner or Johnson.” Wilson, the rougher looking man said.

 

“Oh! I can assure you it was my sneaky boyfriend. He just loves causing trouble.” I said, smiling sweetly at both of the only looking over at Nancy once to see her grateful smile.

 

“I am going to ask you to never let this happen again.” Wilson said, crossing his arms.

 

Looking over at Nancy he said, “ And I am going to have to ask you to be more alert so this doesn’t happen.” 

 

“Of course.” Nancy replied nodding her head quickly. 

 

“If you place me on this ward, I can keep an eye on things.” Nicolas said, raising his head again.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Wilson said, shaking his head.

 

Nicolas frowned but nodded. “Can I leave now?” He asked, glaring at Nancy.

 

“Please do.” Nancy responded.

 

“Go finish your rounds.” Wilson said.

 

In an instant Nicolas was out the room sprinting away.

 

“One more thing, Mr. Malfoy.” Wilson said, turning his attention back to me.

 

“Yes?” I asked, looking down at Harry to see that he was still indeed sleeping. 

 

“I am going to have to ask your partner to leave until visiting hours start.” He responded.

 

“I don’t think that is going to happen.” I replied.

 

“That was not a choice. He can return in a couple hours.” Wilson said.

 

I looked over at Nancy before realizing she couldn’t do anything.

 

“Am I contaminated still?” I asked.

 

“Fortunately, no.” Wilson replied.

 

I nodded my head. “Am I in danger of dying?” I asked.

 

“No.” He replied.

 

“Have we caused a chaos?” I asked.

 

“No.” He replied.

 

“Well then, I don’t think he is going to leave anytime soon. He is quite stubborn I tell you.” I concluded, shaking my head mocking disappointment.

 

“It is a rule, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask why he can’t come back in a little while?” He asked, looking frustrated.

 

I smirked, shaking Harry awake at this point. “Of course, last night we ended things quite heated but we weren’t able to finish things up. My partner is just as impatient as he is stubborn.” I replied, patting Harry’s head.

 

I heard Nancy stifle down a laugh by coughing. Wilson looked at me wide eyed.

 

“Has it been a week into your recovery or did you decide to break that rule as well?” Wilson asked sternly.

 

I gave Harry another shake. “Did I mention how persistent he is?” I replied, mimicking an innocent expression.

 

“He needs to leave now.” Wilson demanded.

 

“Don’t worry, sir. We practice safe sex, we don’t want to run the risk of pregnancy.” I replied, instinctively rubbing my belly. I saw the anger fume from Wilson’s face making me feel proud.

 

“What?” I heard Harry ask, groggily.

 

I reached over for his glasses, handing them over to him.

 

“Good morning, sweetie.” I said, lovingly bending down to kiss him on the lips.

 

It took a couple seconds before confused Harry responded in any way, but when he did, he was more than just confused.

 

I pulled back just as he tried to enter my mouth with his tongue. 

 

“Damn it Malfoy, you are a little shit.” He said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sorry, darling. We have company.” I said, sitting back up in a formal position.

 

Harry sat up in an instant.

 

“Good morning Nancy.” He said, looking over at her.

 

“Good morning, Harry.” Nancy replied.

 

Wilson looked over at her. “You know him?!” He exclaimed.

 

“Well of course. You know him as well.” Nancy replied, walking over to me.

 

“I do not. Johnson I am sorry but this is unacceptable.” Wilson said.

 

“With all due respect, he is Harry Potter, sir. We all know him.” Nancy replied, casting her wand my way, reading over my body chart.

 

I felt Harry’s head plop down in my shoulder. I reached over for his hand bringing it up to my lips as I made straight eye contact with Wilson.

 

“Oh. Oh! I am so sorry, Mr. Potter. You can stay for as long as you want.” Wilson said, going bright red.

 

Harry merely closed his eyes. I nagged him in the shoulder.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Wilson is allowing you to stay, say thank you.” I said, nagging him further.

 

It took a while for Harry to understand but when he did, I couldn’t help but to smile even though I was being poked with things by Nancy.

 

“Thank you, sir. Maybe I can come back sometime and look around. If you would like, we could take some pictures as well, as a thank you.” Harry said, sitting up only to move closer into me. 

 

He might as well been sitting on my lap. 

 

“That would be fantastic! I know some patients that would love to meet you.” Wilson replied.

 

“It’s all set then, I will come back formally next week.” Harry responded.

 

“Fantastic!” Wilson explained, walking over to the door.

 

“One more thing, Mr. Wilson.” I said, calling after him.

 

“If all the vitals look good, is it okay if I leave later today? I am feeling splendid but I think going back home will make me recover faster.” I asked.

 

Wilson glared,  beginning to shake his head.

 

“I will come by on Thursday by the way. Oh, and I might even bring in Ron and Hermione.” Harry interjected.

 

With a sigh, Wilson nodded. “Only if all the vitals look exceptionally good.” He said.

 

“Of course.” I said. 

 

With a final sigh, he turned to Harry. “ I will see you on Thursday.” 

 

With that said, he turned his back and walked out the room.

 

 

* * *

  
  


“I am not going in there, Harry.” Draco stated, shaking his head angirly. 

 

I took a deep sigh, not feeling up for his dramaticness before we even had breakfast. Nancy was just about to finish testing Draco when she realized she hadn’t done the most important which would show if Draco had any more toxins in his blood.

 

She took out a needle, Draco remained calm, I kissed his cheek, and in an instant he was running off the bed into the bathroom. I unhappily followed him. Now we were here, in the bathroom discussing once again. 

 

“Draco, it’s just a  fucking needle.” I said, stretching my arms over my head.

 

“That was not just a fucking needle. That needle was the length of your dick.” Draco said, going over to the bathtub to sit in the edge of it. 

 

As he leaned back he went straight back, his butt landing harshly on the bathtub itself. Draco merely huffed.

 

I stifled down a laugh with a cough. 

 

Draco didn’t even look up to glare at me. This was the moment I realized I didn’t even know why he was so scared of needles. 

 

I went into the bathtub and sat myself directly next to him taking his hand into mine. With my other hand I gently turned his head so he would be looking at me.

 

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

 

Draco smirked. “You already did.” He replied.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Why are you scared of needles?” I asked.

 

Draco tensed up, turning away from me.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” I said, quickly. “I mean I- I just want to help and I figured that if I knew- I don’t know.” I mumbled.

 

Draco turned to face me again leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“Have you ever wondered how we were marked with the Death Mark?” He asked, in a low whisper. 

 

“I figured with a quick spell,why?” I replied.

 

“You’re right, it was with a quick spell. It took less than a minute for the outline of it to show up. With another wave of a wand it was filled in.” Draco said, nodding his head.

 

“But...?” I asked, sensing his hesitation.

 

“When I got it, He had already began stealing people's wands. Funnily, no wand ever wanted to work with his magic. Wh- when I was sat down to receive it He waved his wand and set my lower arm on fire. In an instant the fire was gone but burn scars remained.” Draco explained, looking intently at our joined hands. 

 

I scooted closer to him, hoping to give him a sense of comfort.

 

With another sigh Draco continued. “He left in a fury from his arm and demanded I stay seated. So I did. For hours, just staring at the door hoping for somebody to enter. My mom did at some point and put a healing charm in my arm.” He said.

 

Before he continued, I kissed him again. 

 

“When He finally did come back he was carrying a pile of small tubes. They were needles. He injected them all in my arm with some illegal liquid. It burnt like hell.” He continued. 

 

  
“..that little fucker...” I mummered, an overwhelming sense of anger filling me.

 

“The scars never came. Father said I was lucky that He had felt kind enough to inject me so I wouldn’t ever have to look at such ugly scars.” Draco said, shaking his head slightly laughing at the madness.

 

“Point is after that I promised myself I would never face a needle again. As inevitable as that was, it was possible. To answer your question, I guess I have developed an actual phobia towards them.” He finished, shrugging plopping his head into my shoulder.

 

I took several deep breaths maintaining my anger. 

 

“Harry, you are shaking.” Draco commented.

 

“That little shit head. I swear if he was still alive-” I was interjected by Draco’s soft lips.

 

“Harry, it’s honestly nothing. You probably went through twice of what that pain was. I’m okay.” Draco said, taking my face into his hands forcing me to look at him in the eye.

 

I pushed him back gently reaching over for his arm. I lifted up his sleeve coming eye to eye with his Death Mark. I leaned down to place a kiss on it. I heard Draco choke back a sob so I leaned up to  face him and kiss him as well.

 

“Just because I might’ve gone through more pain than you doesn’t mean your own pain became invisible or less meaningful. Any type of pain hurts. I am sorry you had to go through that.” I said, kissing the mark once more.

 

“Have I told you I love you?” He asked, cocking his head to the left.

 

“Yes, but you can tell me again.” I replied lowering his sleeve once again knowing it made him feel better.

 

“I love you.” He said, wrapping his hands around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist.

 

I smiled widely. “I love you.” I stated.

 

* * *

 

“All the tests have come back.” Nancy said entering our room. 

 

It was later in the afternoon now and we have been lounging around all day waiting for the results. 

 

Draco had sent me back home at some point to bring him a formal robe and make sure Gee was still alive. I brought him his casual-formal robe,  a toothbrush, a brush, and some new shoes. I also made sure Gee knew everything was all right so she wouldn't pass out when she saw Draco.

 

Draco was sitting in the chair looking like the presentable fancy bastard he was while I was sitting criss-crossed in the bed. As I saw Nancy enter though I stood in order to be besides Draco.

 

“Well?” I asked, growing impatient. 

 

“It’s all clean.” Nancy said smiling widely.

 

Draco and I smiled widely as well. 

 

“Does this mean he gets to go home tonight?” I asked.

 

“Yes, you guys can finally go home.” Nancy replied. 


	21. Face masks and Home

“Are you sure this is enough food?” Gee asked, nervously holding a spatula ready to flip over more food.

 

I looked at the table laughing. The table was filled with every type of food that might’ve been considered Draco’s favorite food at some point. There was even a stack of pumpkin pie for me. 

 

“Gee this is more than enough!” I exclaimed.

 

She slowly set down the spatula nodding her head.

 

“I have lit the fire and cleaned the mess that was lying around. Do you think there is anything else I could do?” Gee asked, sitting down in her small stool.

 

“You could make some chocolate cherries for yourself.” I suggested , picking off some fruit from the table.

 

“For me? Oh-” I cut off Gee with a wave of my hand.

 

“Gee, you are family- you are gonna eat with us. Chocolate cherries are your favorite dessert. It would be unfair to have everybody's favorite but yours.” I said, shrugging. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Well- Okay!” Gee exclaimed smiling widely. 

 

I shook my head smiling as I walked over to my bedroom. 

 

As soon as we stepped in the house, Draco stripped himself naked and walked into the shower holding a thousand things in his hands.

 

It has been an hour and a half now since he went in and I was getting slightly worried. 

 

“Draco?” I called out.

 

No reply came.

 

“Draco?” I called out again.

 

No reply came.

 

“Draco!?” I yelled coming to the closed bathroom door.

 

When no reply came I slammed the door open surprised to see what was in front of me.

 

Draco was lying in the bathtub filled with bubbles. He had a mask on his face going all the way down to his neck. 

 

“Draco?” I asked, laughing.

 

Instead of replying he signed with his hands. 

 

_ Can’t talk. Mask on my face. _

 

We had both learned sign language in order to communicate with one another secretly. It has been a while since we used it though. 

 

Without thinking about it I stripped myself from my clothes and walked into the large bathtub. Bubbles became attached to me in an instant. 

 

I sat criss crossed in between Draco’s legs. Draco looked down at me shaking his head.

 

_What are you doing?_ He signed.

 

“I am taking a bath.” I said, reaching over for some soap to wash myself with.

 

Draco looked at me intently for a minute before reaching over his head for a small bucket that held a blue liquid. He reached over for a small brush and set it in the bucket mixing the liquid. He then reached over for my face mentioning with his hand for me to scoot forward. 

 

I did so without saying a word.

 

Once we were in close proximity Draco took the brush and began painting my face with the liquid. 

 

I laughed as the paint tickled which earned me a playful slap on the face with the cold brush. In turn, I laughed even harder.

 

Once the mask was fully applied I realized why Draco couldn’t talk. The mask glues all your face together.

 

_How long?_ I signed.

 

_For me, fifteen minutes. For you twenty._ He signed back.

 

I nodded my head. This would give Gee enough time to finish the chocolate cherries without feeling rushed. 

 

As we silently sat in the bath, I thought about the fact that Draco was probably still pretty beat up and sore. Not to mention he had broken ribs, a broken arm, and a twisted ankle just days ago. Obviously Nancy was able to heal them on the first two days but it would be a while until he could use those bones the same way as before. 

 

With this thought in mind I stood from the bathtub, spilling water all around me. 

 

_What are you doing?_ Draco signed quickly moving away from the dripping water. 

 

I stepped out of the bathtub and looked at him.

 

_I want to massage you_. I signed.

 

After a second of confusion he nodded his head scooting forwards. I was then able to take his previous position. I leaned back on the wall and opened my legs in order for Draco to sit in between me. 

 

Once we were settled I reached up to his neck and began massaging him as we waited for time to pass.

 

Draco leaned back further into me as I massaged through a tense area.

 

Although we haven’t been physically closer than we are now for the past week, my first thought in mind wasn’t how much I wanted to fuck him. My first and foremost thought was how much I loved him.

 

It took half a year for me to actually go on a ‘business dinner’ with him. Three more weeks and we kissed for the first time. Another week for our first date. Two weeks passed and I saw him socialise with Teddy for the first time. It was at that point that I realized I had gotten myself into an inescapable hole. A whole month went by and we went on a working holiday. The holiday in which I admitted to myself I never wanted to leave this metaphorical, love filled, scary hole. A week later he said yes to my suggestion of him becoming my boyfriend. 

 

Now we were here. A year and a half later. Sitting in a bathtub overspilling with bubbles, laying completely naked with an undoubtedly posh face mask. I thought of the silver ring in my bedside drawer and about the one-way airplane tickets on the bottom of the sock drawer. Instinctively I pulled Draco closer. 

 

I don’t know when I will take out the ring or use the tickets. I don’t know when I will introduce Draco to my family nor do I know how the public will react. 

 

Right now, all I know is that Draco is enjoying the massage I am giving him. I know there is warm food waiting for us and a whole lot of drying charms. I know that I love him and that he loves me. I know that we are safe and that has to be good enough. Fuck, that is more than good enough.

 

* * *

 

A small chirp came from my wand waking me up from my apparent slumber. I waved my hand towards it making it become silent. I pulled myself away from Harry who seemed to be deep in thought.

 

I nudged him bringing his attention back to earth.

 

_I need you to pull it off._ I signed. 

 

_What?_ He asked signing. 

 

_My mask. It’s time for me to take it off._ I signed back.

 

With a nod his large hands reached over for my face. 

 

I pushed him off after a thought. _Be gentle._ I signed. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

He then slowly began to peel off my mask his eyes showing pure horror as my face was unmasked.

 

“What?” I asked, now begin able to talk.

 

He then suddenly began to hysterically laugh.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” I screamed, panic rushing over me.

 

He controlled his laughing before looking at my face once again.

 

_I- Your fac-_ He attempted to sign but he has shaking so much from the laughter it was unreadable. 

 

Instead, he slowly began to peel off his own mask.

 

“You still have a couple minutes! You have to leave it until then for it’s full potential.” I exclaimed, now feeling offended he was wasting my precious posh, experimental mask. 

 

It wasn’t until his full bottom chin and cheeks were unmasked that I felt  myself double over in laughter. 

 

He looked like the most hideous violet flower.

 

His laughter made me shut up, though. If his face was purple that meant…

 

I stood from the bathtub racing to the full length mirror screaming once I saw my face.

 

“Bloody fucking hell!” I exclaimed.

 

Harry got out of the bathtub as well, holding two bathrobes. 

 

He walked over to me, wrapping my body in one of them.

 

I pulled it on tighter marching over to the packets that contained this devious face mask. 

 

To my surprise, there were no ingredients used, nor were there warnings. 

 

Harry walked over to me and took my purple colored face into his hands smiling.

 

“Your face still feels bloody soft and you still look really cute.” He said, kissing me.

 

“Cute?!” I exclaimed. “We look worse than those people who do that muggle thing and attempt to look ugly.” I said.

 

“What?” Harry asked, laughing again.

 

“You know, the thing where they wear hideous clothes and masks. Helloearth? Remember?” I replied going over to the mirror again to see if I could scrape off the color. 

 

“You mean Halloween, love.” He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

“Hmm..” I muttered too distracted with the current situation. 

 

“Hey Draco?” He asked.

 

“I am busy. I cannot walk around like this.” I replied. 

 

“Can we go eat now?” Harry asked.

 

After the tenth spell and third wipe, I took a deep sigh.

 

I pulled Harry out of the bathroom and into our bedroom.

 

I pulled on some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Harry decided to skip the trainers and just stuck with his plaid pants and one of my most comfortable sweaters. I decided not to nag him on it, this time. After all, I was wearing his t-shirt. 

 

He took my hand before I could even fix my hair and dragged me to the kitchen where our whole table was filled with food. 

 

I saw Gee was just about finishing plating some chocolate cherries.

 

“Gee, this looks fantastic!” I exclaimed, feeling like I was really back home.

 

Gee turned to face me with a look of surprise and her hands full holding the plate. 

 

“Thank you sir. I am really glad you are back home safe and sound. I was starting to go a bit mad.” Gee said, setting down the plate. 

 

“You sure did do a lot to keep busy.” I said, looking around to see the exceptionally clean kitchen.

 

It was at this moment that Gee began to cry. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

 

“I-uh-sorry. It’s just that I don’t know what I would do if you had passed or where I would have gone.” Gee replied, looking ashamed.

 

“You would have stayed here with Harry, silly.” I said, going over to her.

 

I crouched down to be on her level looking at her straight in the eye. 

 

“Not if another Malfoy came looking for me.” Gee replied.

 

Surprising myself and her, I decided to hug her. “Gee, not even if a dead Lucius Malfoy showed up would my dead body allow that.”I said, holding her tight.

 

I patted her back not sure how to comfort people. I squeezed her tighter when she began to cry louder hoping she wasn’t suffocating. 

 

I looked over at Harry who was smiling widely at me. 

 

I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of Gee’s home made scent. 

 

I was finally back home.


	22. Missing

“Are you ready?” I asked, entering our bedroom as I finished buttoning my most formal robe.

 

“Yes.” Harry said, nodding his head. He brushed his hand over his curly haired mess. His tie was a mess and his robe needed more than an iron.

 

I took a deep heavy sigh as I rolled my eyes.

 

He sheepishly looked down at his outfit turning a bright shade of red.

 

“Maybe not.” He said, brushing down his robes.

 

I took out my wand and set to work. I placed a simple ironing charm on the robes, I patted down his hair and placed a long lasting charm on it. I then walked over to him to fix his tie. 

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

 

“It’s just my mother.” I said in a low voice, setting down his tie in the most perfect way.

 

“Exactly, Draco.” He said.

 

“It’ll be fine.” I said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

“Remind me why we are going to see your mother first before the Weasley’s?” He asked, closing his eyes.

 

“Because the Wesley’s already got the priority of knowing about us. They will have to wait for the priority to meet me.” I answered, taking his hand into mine dragging him out into the living room. 

 

“She doesn know I am coming right?” He asked.

 

I bit my lip as he asked this but nodded my head nonetheless. “Yes.” I lied.

 

Harry looked at me intently for a while before lightly punching me with his hand.

 

“I am still recovering.” I huffed, pretending to be in a lot of pain.

 

“I am not arriving to her house unexpectedly, Draco” Harry said, frowning. 

 

“Harry: my love, my darling-”  I was cut off by a silencing charm that came and left in an instant.

 

“Malfoy.” Harry said, sternly.

 

“Whoa. Use of last name, calm down.” I said, whistling lowly.

 

“Malfoy, come on. What do you expect me to do? Just arrive and say what?” Harry asked.

 

“Just be yourself, she will love it.” I replied.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her?” He asked.

 

I sighed. “Harry you know how mother is. She barely leaves the house, and says no to any visitor. If I had told her you were coming she would have not accepted until another year. She would go mad.” I explained, looking at him with wide eyes hoping it made him less angry.

 

“Why did you lie to me?” He asked, using a much softer tone.

 

I perked up, taking his hands.

 

“I love you, I really do. But if I had told you, you would have refused to leave the house.” I said. “Ready?” 

 

“No, no-”

 

His words were cut off as I apparated both of us away from our cottage.

 

* * *

 

“You really are an ass, you know?” I grumbled as I steadied myself from the unexpected apparition. 

 

“Don’t let mother hear that language. She doesn’t like foul language.” Draco said, wiping down his robes for the millionth time. 

 

I looked around the neighborhood we were in noticing we were standing in a big piece of empty land.

 

I turned around, facing a dark purple house.

 

“Is that it?” I asked.

 

Draco grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me the other way around. I stood facing the abandoned land again.

 

“This is just old land.” I said, confused.

 

“Damn it, I was for certain I had included you...maybe Mother….” Draco mumbled becoming fidgety. 

 

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Yes, yes. Listen, I am going to have to carry you in.” Draco said, looking determined.

 

“What?” I asked, even more confused.

 

“The wards, they are very protective. I am going to have to carry you in so they let you in alive.” Draco said.

 

With a nod, I jumped onto his back, wrapping my  hands around his neck.

 

He grabbed my legs and looked up at me.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

“If you aren’t planning to murder me, then yes.” I replied.

 

“Hang on tight, you might feel a strong pull behind you.” Draco said, giving me a chance to grab onto him tighter.

 

As he walked further into the plot of land I felt a strong hand grab me from behind pulling me back. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the man who was carrying me.

 

In an instant the sensation was gone but I refused to get down.

 

“Harry, you can get down now.” Draco said, releasing my legs.

 

“It’s over?” I asked.

 

“Yes, now come on. We arrived just on time for tea.” He replied, taking my hand as he walked over to the large, broken down door.

 

The Malfoy Manor was old and rusty. Many pillars looked on the verge of collapsing and the landscape needs more than just a little work. Besides all of this, it is still the biggest, fanciest house I have ever seen.

 

Without bothering to knock he entered the house dragging me right along with him.

 

“Draco, shouldn’t we knock?” I asked, already feeling my heart speed up.

 

“Mother doesn’t have visitors.” He replied.

 

“I am legitimately freaking out right now.” I said, being completely honest with him.

 

“Would you prefer if I brought her in here and gave her a heads up?” He asked.

 

“Yes, thank you.” I replied.

 

“No problem. I’ll be right back. Don’t wander off.” Draco said, walking away from the bright living room we were in out into the patio.

 

* * *

 

I walked into the large patio towards the large table under the big tree.

 

“Mother?” I called out.

 

“The madam left early this morning.” A timid voice came from out of nowhere surprising me.

 

I turned around surprised to see Edgar, the retired house elf who refused to leave the Manor.

 

“Did she say where?” I asked.

 

“No, but she did say to tell you not to worry if you came to look for her.” Edgar replied.

 

I nodded my head.

 

“Any idea where she might have gone? Did she say how long she would be away?” I asked.

 

“She took a suitcase.” Edgar replied.

 

A worry pit set on my stomach.

 

“A big one?” I asked.

 

“Yes, but she didn’t put much in there. I helped her pack and she refused to fill more than half.”

 

Mother always over packs.

 

“Thank you, Edgar.” I said, walking back inside quickly.

 

“Sir!” Edgar called out, running after me.

 

“What is it?” I asked. 

 

“Have you forgotten what day it is?” Edgar asked.

 

I scrunched up my eyebrows thinking hard. I realized I didn’t even know the day of the week.

 

“What day is it?” I asked.

 

“December 14, 2004.“ Edgar replied, monotone.

 

“Oh shit.” I said, a dark cloud coming over me.

 

The one year anniversary of Father’s passing.

 

I ran back inside to where Harry was.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, seeing my rush.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot.” I mumbled, taking his hand.

 

“Is your mom okay?” Harry asked, panicked.

 

“I don’t know, she isn’t here.” I replied.

 

“Should we come back another day?” He asked.

 

“No. No, we have to go find her. Now.” I stated.


	23. Not dead, just gone

“Draco, talk to me.” I said, for the tenth time.

 

After apparating back to the cottage in a hurry, Draco packed a bag for both of us and matched us over to the living room. He had since then been pacing across the room fericoulsy biting his nails. 

 

“I can’t believe I forgot..” Draco murmured. The only sentence he has said since we got home. 

 

“Forgot what, love?” I asked, using a soft tone hoping to not get him more altered. 

 

“The 14th, Harry...the 14th.” He replied, shaking his head quickly.

 

I closed my eyes trying to remember what significant thing had happened on that date. If it had caused this reaction out of Draco, I must know.

 

Last December his father had passed. What day was it though? _Think. Think._ I remember it begin early December. It had to be this. _Oh god. How had I forgotten?_

 

In an instant I stood from the armchair and rushed over to hug Draco. He tensed up as soon as I hugged him. 

 

“I can’t believe I forgot. I am so sorry, Draco.” I said, refusing to let him go.

 

Draco took a deep sigh, giving up on resisting my comfort and just leaned his whole body onto mine. His face nested on the crook of my neck while his hands made their way around my waist.

 

“ ‘s not your fault, Harry.” Draco said, his voice muffled.

 

“ It’s not yours either.” I stated, hugging him tighter.

 

We stood there for minutes, maybe even hours not speaking. It wasn’t until Gee entered that we broke apart.

 

“Is everything okay, Ma- Dra-co?” Gee asked, testing the sound of his first name.  

 

“They should be. Can you prepare us some light snacks to go? We are going on a short trip.” Draco answered, giving her an encouraging smile. 

 

“Yes, of course. They will be ready in fifteen. Is that okay?” Gee asked.

 

“Perfect. Thank you Gee.” Draco replied.

 

I sat on the corner of the armchair and looked up towards Draco.

 

“So where are we going?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Draco rubbed his face with hands shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know, hopefully we will end up where Mother is.” Draco replied, sitting down besides me, taking up the rest of the space the armchair had to offer. 

 

“Where would she go?” I asked, hoping to spark some memory in Draco.

 

“My first guess is Pairs, she loves her classy cliches.” Draco said, smiling at the mention of her.

 

“But..?” I asked, sensing some hesitation in his previous reply.

 

“I don’t think that’s where she would go at this time. Not on this date.” He replied.

 

“Did Edgar say anything helpful that could lead us to her?” I asked.

 

“No, he is as clueless as us.” He replied.

 

I sighed, realizing we had nothing to lead us in the right direction.

 

As my hope dwindled, Draco stood from the armchair looking alarmed.

 

“Kinsale!” He exclaimed.

 

“What?” I asked, confused.

 

“I can’t believe this flew over my head. It has to be bloody Kinsale.” He said, adrenaline rushing out of his mouth.

 

“Sorry what?” I asked again not understanding why his mother would be in one of the most remote towns of Ireland.

 

“My father, he- when he was- Mother packed her bags with Father’s ashes a week after his death. She went to Kinsale. She must’ve set them free somewhere in the town. She must be there now.” Draco said, his words ranging from an understable rush to a mess of mummering. 

 

“Okay, then. We will go to Kinsale immediately and find her.” I said, determinedly.

 

Draco merely nodded, back to pacing the room. His hands shaking again. 

 

I silently watched him, knowing he would speak once he could. I watched all his movements, not daring to blink. Never had I wanted to know what was happening inside his head more than right now. 

 

In the mid of blink he stopped pacing. His hands went inside his pockets as his eyes traveled up to the ceiling. 

 

“Do you ever get an intense bad feeling about something?” He asked softly. If I had moved even a centimeter I wouldn’t have heard him. 

 

My stomach turned. Every cell inside of me wanted to tell him lies, wanted to  tell him everything would be okay. I didn’t know that though. Every instinct in me wanted to protect him and make him feel hopeful. I couldn’t do that though. 

 

“Yes.” I said, just as softly.

 

Draco looked at me with such intensity I was sure he was reading every nook inside my brain. 

 

“You’ll still be with me every step of the way?” He asked, his eyes showing fear.

 

“Every step of the way.” I promised.

 

* * *

 

  
“It’s a very small town, if she is here, someone must know.” I stated looking around at my surroundings. 

 

We had landed in a small alley that overlooked half of the town. 

 

The streets were quiet and the local stores were filled with happy chatter.

 

I shuddered unwillingly. I mentally cursed myself for letting emotions get in the way of a clear headed mind. A mind that could prove helpful in finding Mother. 

 

“Let’s start looking then.” Harry said, breaking me aways from my thoughts. 

 

I took a deep breath trying to remember all the things Mother had told me about this town.

 

_ ”...your Father used to throw rocks into the creek..” _

 

_ “I am sorry I didn’t tell you, dear..” _

 

_ “..a cottage, Draco….the creek... You worry too much.” _

 

_ “...lovely fresh air with lovely coffee…” _

 

_ “Right across it, it was lovely.” _

 

_ “Stop fretting, Draco. I am all right..we will be all right. You hear me?” _

 

“Any idea where we should head first?” Harry asked, once again bringing me back to earth.

 

“Yes.” I said, without a thought.

 

Harry looked at me surprised but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Lead the way.” He said, stepping back.

 

“I don’t know the way.” I admitted.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at me.

 

“I think there is a cottage by a creek and a cafe. She mentioned it a couple times if I remember correctly. I can’t think of any other place she would go.” I said, concentrating on keeping my cool.

 

“Okay, brilliant. We’ll go into that store right across the street and ask them.” Harry said, taking the bag from my hand in order to drape it over his shoulder.

 

I stopped him.

 

“What are we going to say?” I asked, feeling panicked.

 

He cleared  his voice. “Hello, I hope it isn’t such a bother but my husband and I are supposed to meet up with my mother-in-law in her cottage. We have never been here so we are quite lost. Would you guys happen to know any cottage near a lake?” He said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

 

“Husband's?” I asked, smirking.

 

He shrugged. “More traditional. I figure this town is into tradition.” 

 

I nodded my head. “Alright. Lead the way.” 

 

He smiled at me briefly before taking my hand to lead us into the store with the most costumers. 

 

As we entered many people turned their head in order to get a look at us.

 

Many of the whispers were about us not begin local which just fed into our story more. I raised my head up high and masked every emotion I had with a cool, controlled one- or so I hoped that’s what my face appeared like. 

 

“..just arrived. We were wondering if you would happen to know where this cottage is located.” As I tuned back, Harry was just finishing our excuse.

 

“Oh! You guys make such a lovely couple.” One of the ladies said, nudging a man seated next to her. “Don’t they honey?” She asked, her eyes not leaving ours. The man laughed pleasantly nodding his head. 

 

“The only creek near by cottages is actually just to your left. Walk straight for a little and you will see it. There are a couple stores nearby, more like food. You guys will have a splendid time, I am sure of it!” Another lady said.

 

I smiled at them warmly. 

 

“Thank you! We really appreciate it.” Harry said, his smile also widening.

 

“It’s no problem, dear. If you need anything else or happen to get lost again, come back in here.” The first lady said.

 

“We don’t close until six.” The presumed husband added.

 

With a final thank you, we exited the store and headed towards the said creek. 

 

My heart was pounding showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. My stomach was in an unpleasant knot and my head was buzzing with unwanted energy.

 

A big part of me, believed Mother was fine, yet a very small part was screaming at me not to go into the cottage. I squeezed Harry’s hand not wanting to get ahead of myself. 

 

* * *

  
  


We walked up to a cottage that we believed was the one Draco’s Mother was in. It was seated right across a small cafe and you could see the lake encircled it. 

 

I followed Draco up the tiny hill that lead us to the front door. 

 

I watched as Draco took a deep breath of air before knocking on the door.

 

We waited a while. When no answer came I knocked again.

 

“There is no one home.” I mentioned.

 

“Hopefully no one that isn’t Mother.” Draco said, his shaking hand reaching over for the knob. With a gentle tug he opened the door stepping inside. 

 

“Is anyone here?” I asked, using a loud voice. 

 

No reply came.

 

“You take the bedrooms and bathrooms. I’ll check the rest. Meet me outside if you don’t find anything. That will be my final stop.” Draco said.

 

I nodded my head dropping the bag in the floor. 

 

I walked over to the small hallway. There were only three doors. 

 

I walked into the first one seeing it was empty. It was a casual bedroom that looked as if it hadn’t been touched for over a decade.

 

The second door was another bedroom. This one seemed more lived in. There was a suitcase on the floor and the bed, although neatly done, seemed like it had been slept on.

 

If Draco’s Mother wasn’t here, someone definitely was. 

 

I walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. 

 

I walked over to the final room. I knocked, fearing it was an occupied bathroom by a panicked muggle.

 

When no reply came, I opened it.

 

The bathroom was similar to the first. All of it seemed very dusty and untouched, excluding the counter. The counter was filled with many potion bottles, some even looked muggle. I got closer to the counter. I noticed all the bottles were empty. Though, there were some pills scattered around. In the middle of it all, there was a simple white paper folded in half. The top part had  _ Draco  _ written on it in cursive letters. 

 

My stomach dropped to the floor as I took the paper and ran to find Draco. 

 

I found him in the kitchen, rummaging throughout the countertops.

 

“Find anything?” He asked, noticing my arrival.

 

“Yes.” I said, my voice shaking.

 

He looked up at me in an instant. 

 

“Well?” He asked impatient.

 

Wordlessly I handed him the paper. 

 

He eyes me curiously before taking it. Seeing the cursive name on it, he gasped quietly. He shakingly opened it. 

 

As his eyes traveled farther further down the page, his hands began to shake in a quicker pace.

 

It was at this time of day, in this rustic kitchen we were in that I helplessly saw Draco fall apart. 


	24. Update

Hello lovely reader. I am very sorry you had to come to this page and not to another chapter. If you have been waiting for a new chapter, I am sorry. If you just finished binge reading for the first time  and came to this , I am sorry.  Before you panic, no this story isn't going to abruptly end.  I would rather die then do that. However, this week is going to be a no chapter week. I know this is a late notice but I figured I would rather do this than just leave you on the blank.

My  aunt has passed away: in between the funeral and coping I can't seem to find the time to write. Death makes you consider many things. Such as: 'funerals are depressing pit holes. I don't want a funeral.' Besides this I have panic disorder and that seems to have gone out of wack these past few days. Basically, this week in general has just been coping and thinking.  

*Sidenote: Allergies also suck.

No worries though, I had already began to write the next chapter. Preferably, it will be up some time on Tuesday. (8/15/16)  If not, 8/16/16 for sure's.

Thank you for understanding and I am sorry for the lousy updating. <3

 

 


	25. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect TWO new chapters later today. One explaining where the hell have I been and another chapter.

_ My dearest Draco,  _

_ Ever since you were a little boy you always fantasized about being a dragon. You used to throw tantrums when I told you that wasn’t possible. I remember you saying ‘Mother, we live in a world full of magic! How can I not become a dragon?’ After you said this, I set out to make your dream come true. I bought some metallic wings and charmed them so that they would give the illusion of the majestic wings you dreamed of having. After three weeks, and non-stop charms they were ready for you. I wrapped them up myself and placed them under the tree. I was incredibly excited to mark an end to your piercing tantrums, but mainly just to see your bright smile. Your third year in Hogwarts was hard for everyone, I was hoping that this would turn things around. That morning as we all gathered around the tree, there was a knock on the door. I wanted to tie your father to the ground and force everything to just stop. You deserved your dragon wings. I wasn’t that magical though. Your father opened the door and the rest is history. The Dark Lord was back. You deserved your dragon wings, but they were forgotten under the tree as I scurried you away into your secret room. Do you remember that room? You deserved the dragon wings, Draco. You deserved to be the greatest Quidditch player and to accomplish any other wild dream you came up with. Even now you deserve not only the dragon wings but the potions lab you wished for, the snake you saw at the pet store when you were 10, and that flute you fell in love with in our trip to Paris.  Most importantly, you deserve to be happy and be loved and cared for. _

_ I am so sorry that as your Mother, I was not able to grant you any of these things. We live in a world full of magic, but standing besides you helplessly as I saw you suffer endlessly, I have never felt more like a muggle. I have failed as a Mother, I should have picked you up and taken you far away before you were ripped away from your innocence. I should have held you as tight as I possibly could. I didn’t though. I simply stood with a wand in my hand that didn’t do any of the things I wanted it to. I simply healed your wounds and held your hand through the scary moments before I was forced to let go. _

_ It’s been 7 years since the war. I promised myself I would never leave your side, not until I was sure you were happy. Leaving now, as a new person I am more than positive you are happy. When the time comes for us to meet again, I know you will be just as happy. Harry will make sure of it, I know it. Even a failed mother like myself knows best, especially when it comes to happiness. Whether we choose to see it or not is another concept. _

_ Draco, my dear. I am not dead. I can assure that one day we'll meet again. Whether we are alive or not is something I can not be certain of. My shoulders are heavy, it is time for me to attempt to fill the hole in my heart. I can only hope by doing so, the hole in your own heart doesn’t become deeper. _

_ The estates are all yours, along with everything inside of them. These include the ones in Florence, Sweden, Austria, and Ireland. All our money in Gringotts is yours as well. Every meeting and negotiations held in place have been called off. I know how much you hated attending those meetings. What you decide to do with these, is all up to you. _

_ Now, for what I failed to give you when you were a little boy. Go up to that secret room of yours when you are able to. The dragon wings are there, along with the flute and a painting I did for you. In a small pouch, there is a ring. It’s an old antique. It was your Grandfather's wedding ring. He would have wanted me to pass it along to you. In the desk, there is the largest box of chocolates I could find. There is also a file. I know you hate rubbish lawyer meetings so I took the liberty to do something for you. It’s time you credit yourself for the remarkable work you are writing. Stop hiding behind the mask of Ely Smith and be a courageous Draco Malfoy. Hold your head up and sign these papers when you are ready, it will make the transition easier. I hope you appreciate and enjoy all these things and think of me with happiness as you do so. _

_ Draco, I love you very much. More than I ever loved anything in this world. You deserve happiness, Draco. Make that your main priority in life. Don’t overwork yourself  and make sure to eat at least three meals a day. Be sure to let Harry know how much you love him. If he ever dares to not show you the same love back, a hex is understandable. In that note, don’t let the color green get ahead of you and hex him whenever you want. That boy is a pure sweetheart. When you two decide to finally show the world your love, be certain that I will be besides you. You have all my support- even when you spoil my grandchildren rotten.  _

_ Be happy.  _

_ I hope you may forgive me one day. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Your Mother _

  
  



	26. Hope is a Killer

I ran towards Draco and forced myself to concentrate on the three D's before apparating us back in the safe heaven of our home. Once we were sitting in our own living room, I repositioned myself so that I could hug him more comfortably. After all, I wasn't planning to move anytime soon. I hugged Draco with all my might not daring to let him go. He was unmoving clutching the letter with all his might. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes were shut closed, but not a single tear fell. 

Fear struck me, as I realized I could be losing Draco right now by the force of his vulnerability. He was forcing himself back into the cocoon, forcing himself to avoid the pain. His heart was beating faster by the second but there were moments in which it stopped. It just stopped.

  
I had to do something. Do something quick, before I lost him for who knows how long. Comfort for us was a tight squeeze in the shoulder or a snarky remark not letting our ego and doubt win. We reassured one another with smiles and the mere fact that there were arms wide open waiting for us. The times were rare in which either of us entirely broke down in tears searching the ground for answers. I didn't dare ask what the letter said or speak anything for that matter.  I simply allowed us to sit in the rare silence of sadness. I hoped my hug made things better, it was stupid. How could a hug fix anything? Yet, I hoped. I hoped that I was comforting him in any small way. 

“ ‘t hurts.” A small whimper, came from Draco.

 

My heart stopped as my heart sprung up. 

 

“What hurts?” I asked, my voice a simple whisper.

 

He pushed me back with his body as he held up his hands.

 

I squinted not seeing any visible injury. I inched my face closer to his hands gasping as I saw at least ten paper cuts all over his hands.

 

I instantly reached for my wand, sure that I could heal these simple but painful cuts.

 

I realized I had thrown my wand as soon as we got home in order to comfort Draco. I made the motion of standing but was held down before I could do anything other than crouch down.

 

“Don’t.” It was a simple demand. Yet, it was Draco not begin afraid to be vulnerable.

 

All that fear of losing him was subsiding. I wasn’t going to lose him. Draco wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“I won’t.” I said, going back to my previous position. This time though, I didn’t hug him. I simply sat and took his hand in mine giving it a tight squeeze. His paper cuts will be healed later. Right now, if all he needs is my physical support- I wasn’t going to be the one to deny him that.

 

I heard a visible pop from the right corner of the room but it was soon gone. I knew it was Gee trying not to interrupt. I was grateful for that.

 

“She kne- knows about us.” Draco said, his voice a shaking whisper as his eyes opened up.

 

My heart began racing at that moment. 

 

“About us begin in a relationship?” I asked, looking for clarification. 

 

He nodded, closing his eyes again.

 

Everything was spinning. 

 

“Did she say anything about it?” I asked, afraid of negativity.

 

“She supports us.” He said, shrugging. 

 

My heart slowed down, as a small timid smile took the place of my concerned frown.

 

It was silent for a moment before I decided to break it.

 

“She would have loved me.” I said, cracking a smile.

 

It was small and was gone in an instant but he did smile.

 

“ I am more than certain that she still does.” He mummered, his hand clutching the letter even tighter.

 

I was afraid to ask, afraid of the answer. Now more than ever.

 

“ She just wanted a break.” Draco said, a sob ripping out of his mouth.

 

“ She has it now, I am certain that she has it now.” I replied, leaning over to hug him again.

 

“Sh-e is not- she didn’t- she is not dead.” Draco said in a barely hearable whisper.

 

Confusion overtook me in the same time that understanding filled my thoughts.

 

“She entirely changed her persona, didn’t she?” I asked, timidly.

 

He nodded taking in a deep sigh.

 

“I just wish she hadn’t felt like she needed to become a new person in order to take her well deserved her break.” Draco said, his voice becoming stronger and more passionate.

 

“ Some feelings are unavoidable, love. We can’t do anything about that.” I said, hugging him tighter.

 

“I wish I had known,” he shuddered shaking his head,  “I should have known,” he sounded angrier. 

 

“No one would have known.” I reassured him, knowing it was a useless tactic. He was stubborn, even more than I sometimes. 

 

“Now I don’t even know if she is safe and well, Harry.” Draco said, anger apparent in his tone.

 

I bit my lip until I could taste blood.

 

“But there is hope. Hope is better than nothing.” I finally said. 

 

He shut his eyes before opening them.

 

He looked at me straight in the eye as he said, “ hope is a venomous killer who destroys it’s vulnerable victims.” 

 

I took a deep breath, shocked about the level of truth his reply had.

 

I had no comeback.

 

I simply watched as he closed his eyes before I leaned in to hug him again.

 

“Draco?” I asked.

 

“Hmm..” He replied, his head resting back on the couch.

 

“Will you be okay?” I asked, my voice shaking.

 

“Mother wouldn’t allow anything else.” He replied, his voice sounding more peaceful.

 

“Good. I don’t either.” I said, content with his reply.

 

“Can you go to the Manor with me tommorow?” Draco asked. I noticed he was crying again.

 

“Of course.” I replied, nodding my head as I buried my head in his chest.  

 

“Thank you.” He said, leaning down to kiss my head.

 

“Hey, Harry?” He asked, less than a minute after.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Guess what?” 

 

“You want to sleep here tonight?” 

 

“That's barbaric. Your heavy ass would leave me sore for days.”

 

I smiled, glad to hear he was being snarky again.

 

“Tomorrow I will be able to fly.” 


	27. Another Update

Update:     
  
Before anyone throws bricks at me, let me explain.   
  
My family is extremely religious and strong believers of heaven, hell, and the purgatory. (Personally I have different views so I was already not excited for what I knew was set to come.) When my aunt passed away, the praying began right away. Every afternoon everyone who had come to show support from out of town, and those who had been around since her first night in the hospital would gather in her family home and pray. Pray for an hour and then gather and talk with a hot chocolate. In the strangest way it was the biggest family reunion you can imagine. (All the gossip that was shared, oh jeez.) This continued for the next two weeks. As teenagers who were afraid to show grief my sister and I were given all the small children and preteens to take care of. Even if we wanted to grief, we were too busy chaining diapers and putting babies to sleep while maintain a free drama zone between the preteens. (We failed with the drama btw.As if it was even possible smh)) Ahh! Finally last week I had time to actually sit down, gather my thoughts and write. This was when the grief actually hit. Oh god, it was terrible. I am so sorry I left you all in the blue like that but I am back! I really am.    
  
Expect two chapters each week.   
  
(The days will change but it will happen!)   
  
Thank you all who continued to wait and bookmarked. I appreciate all of you very very much. You have no idea.   
  


Lots of love!!

 

** Also my counselor told me I am on the path to graduate a year early from high school. Which means I would enter college at age 16. (  I am November baby) I know crazy. I appreciate any comments on this and an honest answer to this:  if you had the chance, would you graduate and leave all your friends and fam this early?!

 

 


	28. Dragon Talks

We stepped into Malfoy Manor quietly. I was buzzing to let go of Harry’s hand and run for the stairs. I wanted to search every part of Mothers room to see if I found any clue to where she had gone. I knew I had to let her go, but it can’t be a crime to want to know that she is safe. 

 

“Where do you want to start?” Harry asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

 

I smiled at him gratefully. He had just gotten home from Hogwarts a couple minutes ago and was ready to come to the Manor. He even refused to eat. It was times like these that reminded me why I loved this idiot so much. 

 

Before I knew it, I was pulling him for a kiss. He huffed into the kiss but relaxed as soon as I bit his lower lip. In a matter of seconds we were fighting for dominance. We were both breathing heavily by the time I pulled away. 

 

“Thank you.” I said, bringing him closer to me.

 

I smiled as I saw his forehead scrunch up. I hate to admit it but the things he does are too damn cute. 

 

“For what?” He asked, his hand reaching up to ruffle my hair.

 

“Stop that.” I said, half-heartedly. 

 

He smirked resting his hand on my head. I rolled my eyes but didn’t bother moving it. 

 

All night Harry had stayed up with me holding me even as I refused to be cradled. In all honesty, having him cuddle me to death did in fact help make the pain and confusion more comfortable. I might even admit that I am the one who forces his arm around me during the night when he is asleep. Merlin forbid I ever tell him that. In the morning, he brought me breakfast in bed even as I told him I was not legless. His response, “you look sad, I don’t like it. Let me.” I rolled my eyes and bit down my smile. Even now, as he played with my hair I couldn’t be more grateful for him. The twat still wondered what I was thanking him. 

 

He poked my nose with his other hand. I swatted it away.

 

“She said everything was in the secret room. I guess that’s where we will start.” I said, finally stepping away from his embrace. 

 

“You have a secret room?” He asked, all smiles.

 

“Had.” I specified.

 

“I’m jealous.” Harry said, mimicking a frown.

 

I huffed. “You should be. I had all the editions of Dragon EX. The characters and the magazines.” 

 

“ALL the editions?!” Harry faked gasped.

 

“Yes, even the ones that were top secret and were hard to find.” I said in all seriousness. 

 

Harry looked at me with a straight face silently daring me. 

 

It was only a matter of seconds before he laughed.

 

I rolled my eyes as I reached out for his hand. 

 

“Come on, it’s already dark outside.” I said, dragging us to the staircase.

 

“Where is Edgar?” Harry asked. 

 

I stopped midway up the staircase in order to look back at Harry.

 

“I told him to take the rest of the week off.” I said, a pit of despair meeting my stomach.

 

“Is he okay?” Harry asked.

 

I grimaced. “I promised him he could serve me as a placement for Mother. It helped but he is still in shock.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Before he asked the obvious questions I lead us up the rest of the way.

 

Harry stepped in front of me looking straight ahead at the many hallways open to us at this landing and at yet another staircase to our right.

 

“What way?” He asked, his forehead scrunched up.

 

“We’re here.” I replied.

 

“What’s the secret in that?” Harry asked.

 

Instead of answering I crouched down and took out my wand. I placed my wand in the dusty floor getting emotions of deep nostalgia. 

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

 

I remained silent concentrating as I saw four lines form in the shape of a square. I placed my palm in the middle of the square watching as a handle appeared. 

 

I looked up at Harry smiling. I took the handle and pulled it watching as a staircase formed leading us down. 

 

“We are going under the house?” Harry asked, looking slightly scared.

 

“No, it's a room. Just follow me.” I replied putting my wand in my pocket. I climbed down to the opening and began to go down the stairs.

 

I landed on the dusty room coughing as dirt particles flew into my nose.

 

“How long has it been since you were down here?” Harry asked, as he joined me in the room.

 

“Since the war.” I replied, looking around the not so secret room. 

 

Everything was exactly how I remembered. There was a floating mattress in one corner with a stack of quilts on top. Next to it there was a bedside drawer with stacks of magazines. I walked over to it and opened a drawer to see the many toy  dinosaurs I had collected. Harry was behind me looking at me with a tentative smile.

 

“Nice walls.” He said smirking.

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

“I painted them myself.” I said. 

 

In one wall there were large grey clouds, in the next there was a dinosaur, in the next there were a pair of wings, in the final one there was a simple coat of white with scribbles all over it. 

 

Harry smiled, his face glowing. “ It just hit me that you have never drawn me.” 

 

I felt my cheeks rise in color at this mention. According to him, I have never drawn him in my life.

 

In reality, his face fills thousands of my notebooks. 

 

“One day when your ego isn’t so big.” I said, walking over to an antique trunk. I slowly opened it, seeing it more organized than how I remember it.

 

Half of the trunk was overtaken by a weird shaped object wrapped in christmas paper. On top it there was a small note. Expand and reinforce  outside. 

 

I took it out the trunk carefully as I felt my throat tighten. I shook my head as to shake away the thoughts as I placed the object I presumed to be the dragon wings to the side.

 

I decided to sit on the floor in order to look through things more carefully.

 

Harry sat right besides me, looking very curious. 

 

He placed his hands on his lap looking over at me expectantly. 

 

I tentatively reached for a small chest. I set it on the ground between the both of us and opened it. In it there was a key and a slip of paper engraved with what looked like a glass case. 

 

In front of these two things the word Gringotts was written in cursive. 

 

“Gringotts vault.” I simply said. 

 

Harry nodded.

 

To the side of the objects there was a small pouch. I opened it gasping as I saw a silver ring engraved with onyx diamonds. 

 

“It was my great-grandfather's wedding ring.” I explained as I noticed how Harry’s eyes went wide with admiration. 

 

“Wow….” Harry gasped.

 

I nodded my head slightly rubbing the ring with my thumb.

 

I placed it back into the pouch before I became too sensitive.

 

I put it back into the trunk and set it to the side along with the wings.

 

I reached back into the big trunk and took out a set of papers neatly organized.

 

One of them had Malfoy Manors written in cursive. 

 

I opened it seeing various legal papers to various houses. All of them were in my name. 

 

“All yours?” Harry asked in disbelief. 

 

“All mine.” I affirmed. 

 

“What a-”

 

“I don’t know.” I answered before he finished asking.

 

“That’s okay.” Harry said with a small smile.

 

Below this set of papers there were even more.

 

These had How to Change A Legal Name written down in cursive. 

 

I flipped through them carefully seeing all the legal signatures taken care off along with any fees. All their was to do was finalize all of it with my own signature. One signature and Ely Smith would become Draco Malfoy. I quickly flipped the papers back to the house properties. 

 

Harry sat in silence watching me. 

 

“It’s- I didn’t think this was real.” I said in a whisper.

 

Instead of answering Harry bent over to embrace me.

 

I sighed not knowing if I was ready for the responsibility of the things I had been given. 

 

I put all the papers back into their neat pile and placed them back into the big trunk.

 

I looked over to the Dragon wings. I was ready to fly.

 

“Care to join me for a ride?” I asked replacing my previous frown with a bright smile.

 

“Always.” Harry replied, his smile becoming a sinful smirk.

 

* * *

  
  


I watched as Draco opened the dragon wings, placing the wrapping paper in a neat pile. 

 

The wings seemed to be folded in half. Even then I could already tell the wings were a sparkling white. 

 

I watched with amazement as Draco bent down to unfold them. They expanded to the length of 5 mega twister chocolate bars. 

 

Draco took out his wand casting what seemed to be an extending charm. 

 

“Can you cast the reinforcement charm?” Draco asked, pulling me away from all my other previous thoughts. 

 

I forced myself to look away from the wings and instead concentrating on Draco. He raised an eyebrow looking expectantly. 

 

“Oh! Um, yeah. Of course!” I exclaimed eagerly taking out my wand. 

 

I cast the strongest possible charm of reinforcement that I could master. 

 

We both watched with wide eyes as the wings became their full bloody size. They were huge and looked too damn magical. 

 

I observed as Draco carefully walked over to them. 

 

He placed his palm on them which caused to them to flutter. Suddenly, two straps appeared. 

 

Draco picked up the straps and tightened them on himself. Suddenly doubts creeped up on me.

 

I watched with hesitation as Draco began to gradually float up. He stopped just as he was above my head. My neck was pulled back at its most wanting to see him.

 

“So?!” He asked grinning widely.

 

“You look like an Angel!” I replied.

 

“Like an evil one?!” He yelled back smirking. 

 

I laughed shaking my head. “No, like a super cuddly and majestic one!” 

 

“Gro-” The rest of his sentence was cut off as the wings began to flutter at a full force sending him flying away from me. 

 

“DRACO!” I yelled worry.

 

He seemed to be doing flips and curves and was suddenly in front of me again smiling widely.

 

“Come on!” He said, excitingly stepping back on the ground.

 

“What?” I asked, confused.

 

“Jump on my back, twat.” Draco clarified.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked cocking an eyebrow.

 

He rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes, I want to show you something.” He said.

 

I smiled as I eagerly walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders jumping on him in an instant. I encircled my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. I was extra careful to make sure I didn’t bump the wings.

 

“Ready?” He asked.

 

Before I had time to answer we were off.

 

I instinctively grabbed onto him tighter as I felt the full force of the wind on my face.

 

In a matter of seconds though I gradually got more comfortable with the idea of falling. 

 

I let loose of my hands and watched with wonder the world below me. 

 

It all came to a halt too soon as Draco landed on a small hill overlooking a wide forest. 

 

He took off the straps and set the wings on the floor.

 

“Where are we?” I asked feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way.

 

“This was my secret spot where I would run too. Nobody knows about it, aside from you now.” He answered sitting down on the grassy hill.

 

I swallowed down any sappiness knowing humor worked better for him.

 

“With all these secret spots I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a secret closet.”I said smirking as I sat down besides him.

 

“I did actually.” He answered surprising me. 

 

“Really?” I asked, laughing.

 

He nodded his head. 

 

“Want to know what I called it?” He asked looking at me with his serious face. The one he did when he wanted to gamble.

 

“Yes!” I exclaimed.

 

“The Gay closet. ” He said, a small smirk forming on his face. 

 

I laughed out loud hitting him on the arm.

 

“You are a downright idiot.” I said smiling.

 

He simply shrugged.

 

We sat in silence watching the trees sway without motion.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey Harry?” I asked, breaking our peaceful silence. 

 

“What is it?” He replied looking towards me.

 

“I have been thinking-”

 

“Oh no,” he interrupted. 

 

I rolled my eyes not bothering to mention anything. 

 

“I want to close down the Malfoy Manor.” I said looking back to the trees.

 

“Do you think that’s what’s best?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes,” I simply replied.

 

“Okay…” Harry said hesitance in his voice.

 

“The Manor; although I was raised in it and have some not-so-scary memories from it, it's a thing of terror. For everyone who has stepped a foot inside it became a representation of prison, or so I think. Selling it would be kind of running away. I am not scared though. Closing it down would be flipping the page onto a new chapter. It becomes something we have control of, something minimal.” I explained.

 

“I like that. ” Harry said smiling slightly. 

 

A sense of relief I didn’t know I needed came over me. 

 

“Edgar though, I don’t want to send him off to one of the foreign Manors. He would go crazy.” I continued nervously. 

 

“I mean, you could just place him in our home. I am sure Gee would love the company. He could work for us the days Gee takes breaks in her own small cottage. We could even build him one alongside Gee’s. Our backyard has endless of space.” Harry said looking far from worried.

 

“You would be okay with him in the cottage?” I asked in disbelief.

 

“Obviously.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Yeah okay.” I said breathing in fresh air.

 

“The house is too small though too keep two house elves busy. “ He then mentioned. 

 

“It is..” I said slowly, suddenly nervous.

 

“We could renovate it.Make it bigger.” Harry said, looking over at me with a neutral face.

 

“Sorry Harry, my house is not looking like the Burrow.” I said grimncing.

 

Harry laughed. “Of course not, we could start from scratch. Design it our own way. “

 

My heart sped up. “Where would we live?”

 

“We could travel,” he answered simply.

 

“What about your job?” I asked more urgently.

 

“I could take a break. It’s almost summer. We have enough money,” he shrugged.

 

“What about my job?” I asked smirking.

 

I saw him roll his eyes.

 

“Imagine all the creatures you could find,” he replied laughing.

 

“You are making this sound into a sappy movie. All you have to do now is propose.” I said jokingly turning my gaze back to the forests.

 

In the corner of my eye I saw Harry stand up. 

 

I turned around to see him on one knee. 

 

My cheeks flared up at the thought he could joke about something like this. 

 

  
“Don’t you dare joke about this.” I said sternly.

 

“Draco Malfoy in all seriousness, will you marry me?” Harry asked reaching for my hands.

 

I straightened up.

 

“No ring, no dramatic declaration of your love, no nothing. Honestly Harry I expected better.” I replied looking at him in mock disappointment. 

 

In all honestly my heart was ready to jump out into his arms and scream yes. My self- indulgence was bigger though.

 

“Is that a no?” Harry asked managing to sound disappointed.

 

I sighed as I stood up. I walked the few steps and helped him stand up. I leaned into him in order to kiss him.

 

“It’s a yes to the house, it’s a yes to the travel, it’s a no to this madness though. Not until you get me a ring and do it properly. I will even accept a dinner.” I replied kissing him again. 

 

Harry's face broke into a wide grin. 

 

“Just you wait, you git.” 

  
  



	29. The Manual

“Are you ready?” I yelled from the living room.

 

“Yes, just give me a second!” Draco yelled back.

 

I took a deep sigh running my hands over my casual tee. We are expected to arrive to the Burrow in less than five minutes. Hermione and Ron are set to leave to Australia tomorrow morning, hence the going away party. However, this will also be the first time they meet Draco. Needless to say I am a nervous wreck.

 

Draco on the other hand, is seemingly pretending  to be glowing.

 

A soft pop came from the corner of the living room.

 

“I have picked up the floral arrangement. Where would you like me to place them?” Gee asked.

 

I turned around surprised at the massive flower basket Gee was holding. Her whole face was hidden behind it along with the majority of her body.

 

“Oh, perfect! Just perfect!” Draco exclaimed walking over to take the arrangement from Gee’s hands.

 

He tentatively walked over to the coffee table and placed them there. He then took out his wand and cast a spell I had never heard before. In an instant the flowers went from the size of a full grown bush into a seemingly normal flower vase.

 

“What are those?” I asked confused at what was happening before my eyes.

 

“Flowers, obviously. Honestly, I know you are an idiot but I expect a little more.” Draco answered rolling his eyes in a very annoying manner.

 

I huffed growing impatient with the nerves of what was soon to happen.

 

“You know what I mean.” I said, taking a deep sigh as my hands instinctively went behind my neck.

 

Draco eyed me with a hidden glare in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth was shaped into his infamous smirk. I took this opportunity to notice Draco was wearing his best robes and his hair was styled into a perfect messy look. The little twat looked annoyingly fuckable.

 

“I am sorry, _my dearest_ , but I do not.” Draco said with his eyebrows raised.

 

I huffed again. “For Merlin's sake Draco, why is there a huge bouquet of flowers in our coffee table?

 

“Surely you don’t expect me to greet Molly without flowers, Mother would  disown me if she ever found out.” He replied, his eyes showing a tint of sadness at the mention of his Mother.

 

The nerves in my stomach turned into something more bearable.

 

“Right, of course. Ready to leave?” I asked, looking over my outfit.

 

His cool gaze returned as he picked up the flower vase. “Ready,” he replied.

 

I took a deep sigh as I walked over to him. Mentally I am a nervous wreck. Physically I am a fidgeting mess.

 

I grabbed onto Draco’s arm prepared to apparate us to the Burrow. The impending thoughts of doom stopped me.

 

“How are you so calm about this?” I asked not begin able to handle the fact that I was a wrecking mess.

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“You said it yourself, the Gryffindors don’t have any ongoing plans to kill me. That is unless you lied about them begin loyally accepting about our relationship. Then again, you yourself are a Gryffindor and you wouldn’t betray my trust like that because it is a matter of fact that you love me. Merlin knows I have nothing to be nervous about.” Words rushed out of his mouth in a single breath leaving me breathless.

 

“Your ego is too big.” I said, allowing the nerves to settle down.

 

“So is your need to not disappoint those who you love.” He responded giving me a sort of stern face.

  
“Everything is going to be fine, Draco.” I said more for me than him, although I know him well enough to determine that he as well is nervous.

 

“Of course it is.” Draco said, scoffing.

 

The nerves seemed to banish for a second along with any doubts. With a clear head, I took a deep breath and apparated us away to the Burrow.

 

* * *

  
  


“Are you ready?” Harry asked, his hands brushing against mine.

 

I restrained my need to roll my eyes.

 

“For the millionth time, yes.” I replied smiling.

 

The flowers were starting to take a toll on my shoulders which meant I was more than ready to walk in there.

 

“Please behave,” Harry said as we walked closer to the door.

 

“I always do,” I replied as I allowed myself to really observe the Burrow.

 

When Harry said it resembled a leaning Eiffle Tower, I thought he was joking. In reality it did look like a leaning tower of some sorts.

 

I am definitely talking to Mr. Weasley about the wards he uses to maintain a steady structure. They might prove to be useful when we renovate our own place.

 

Despite the cool gaze and the carefully planned out conversation map I had created I was internally a nervous mess. I honestly feel a bit bad that Harry believes he is the only one. He does seem very frustrated.

 

Harry lead me to what I presumed to be the back door.  Hopefully not.

 

“Wait,” I said stopping him.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, his usual chocolate toned skin now seemingly yellow.

 

I debated telling him how much of a mess I truly was and how much I didn’t want to let him down. His soft gaze despite his tapping fingers made me think otherwise. He doesn’t need any more stress.

 

“Nothing, sorry. You can go ahead and knock.” I replied, forcing my face back into a neutral expression.

 

“Oh no, I heard an explosion which means they are a hectic mess.” Harry said, leaning over to open the door.

 

I froze. Everything in my introduction manual went against this. Evidently it was okay for Harry, he was family. He was allowed to enter without warning. He would be accepted, of course he would. They are his family. _Oh dear Merlin, they are his family. I am about to meet his family. Maybe I should have gone with the tulips not the lily’s. Oh dear Merlin, they are his family._

 

“What is it?” Harry asked stepping back from the door.

 

“You have to knock.” I choked out.

 

I went over everything I had mapped out for this to be a perfect introduction. Knocking was the primal beginning.

 

“It’s fine Draco. I never knock.”

 

“No, it’s not fine.”

 

“They won’t even hear it.”

 

Harry then proceeded to open the door revealing a clustered but empty kitchen. I froze again. This was most definitely not the front door. How could I have forgotten?

 

He stepped in looking behind towards me.

 

“What’s is it?”

 

“Potter, you did not knock nor is this the front door. Are you trying to get me killed?”

 

“Use of last name and rhetorical questions. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

I scoffed. “Not knocking or entering by the front door goes against everything in the manual!”

 

“What manual?”

 

“The most important manual. The _‘how not to fuck up when you are meeting someone of high standards._ ”  

 

Harry was stupid enough to laugh. Laugh!

 

“Have you forgotten they are the Weasley’s?” He asked still laughing.

 

Another sound of explosions seemed to want to prove his point. I straightened up. I knew this would happen, the manual warned me of such tricks.

 

“Your family, Harry!” I exclaimed now speaking in a whisper afraid we would be caught. I unfortunately don’t know any reverse fuck up techniques.

 

“Draco it’s honestly fine. Come on.” Harry stepped further into the kitchen.

 

“I refuse Harry. I refuse to fail at this introduction. I will not enter this way.”

 

Harry looked at me puzzled before taking a deep breath. He shook his head grinning as he walked back towards me.

 

It was at this exact moment the universe decided to kill me.

 

“Harry mate! You guys made it!”  The stupid ginger git named Ron saw us and made it clear enough that even my Father turned in his grave.

 

“Harry!” I frantically whispered at him as he slowly turned around.

 

“Um..no we have not.” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“No?” Ron asked, sounding very confused.

 

“No, and it would be great if you didn’t tell anyone about this.” Harry said, he as well whispering. Now he got it.

 

“Is everything alright?” Ron asked, sounding concerned. Good.

 

“Yes! Yes! We are coming. Just-forget this happened.” Harry replied, shutting the door closed.

 

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard yet another explosion.

 

“You will be the death of me.” Harry said, as he kissed me.

 

I allowed myself to relax and proportion my neutral features.

 

“Where is the front door?”

 

“This way, your highness.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the front door?” Draco asked, yet again.

 

“Yes. It’s rusty because no one ever uses it. Just knock.” I replied, distracting myself with my jacket.

 

“You have to knock.” Draco stated.

 

“Why?” I asked, even as I knew I shouldn’t challenge him, I couldn’t resist.

 

“The manual, Harry.” Draco replied rolling his eyes.

 

“Right, sorry.” I said, taking a deep sigh before knocking.

 

I knocked a couple times knowing the Weasleys would brush the noise off as bird sex.

 

It took a minute or two before we even heard footsteps.

 

I looked over at Draco who seemed to be deep in thought.

 

To my delight, it was Molly who opened the door. I heard Ron’s loud laughter, probably figuring out what had happened in the kitchen. I brushed it off and hoped Draco did as well.

 

She brought me into one of her famous hugs as she simultaneously yelled at me for not calling or visiting in a while.

 

She then turned to face Draco, whose lips were moving at a rapid speed.

 

“Hello, dear. I am Molly Weasley.” She said, reaching out to hug him.

 

Draco tensed up but allowed for a short hug.

 

“I am aware. Harry talks nonstop about you and your cooking; which I have heard is delicious.” Draco said giving a courteous nod.

 

Molly blushed. “Hopefully your standards aren’t too high. I would hate to disappoint you.”

 

“None of that, I am more than positive you will exceed my expectations. As an early thank you for everything, we got you this bouquet. If you place the expanding charm on them they grow to be the size of a bush. We heard they would look lovely in a garden, and as Harry pointed out, they would go perfectly in yours.” Draco stated, handing over the bouquet to Molly.

 

I blushed as I heard him say the flowers were a joint effort.

 

“Oh they are lovely, Draco! Thank yo-”

 

Everything after that was cut out as I felt a shock go through my leg. I may have blacked out at some poi-


	30. Loopy Harry

“Hello, dear. I am Molly Weasley.” Molly said, extending her arms wide towards me.

 

I tensed up immediately. The manual had said that the person in question would extend their right arm (left in certain customs) and I would then have to proceed and shake it. I was prepared for this. I was not prepared for a hug.

 

I considered moving to the side and letting Harry take my place.

 

Before I had time to think, I was pressed against Mrs. Weasley's chest. Hesitantly I hugged back concentrating on her faint smell of fabric and

Pumpkin seeds.

 

As she pulled away she stared down at me smiling widely.

 

_T_ _here had to be a catch to this level of politeness. Revert to the manual._

 

I let out a slight cough. “I am aware. Harry talks nonstop about you and your cooking; which I have heard is delicious.” I said opting for a courteous nod hoping she didn’t hug me again.

 

A sense of pride took over my fast thoughts as I watched Ms. Weasley blush.

 

“Hopefully your standards aren’t too high. I would hate to disappoint you.” She replied, brushing her hands as if to dismay my compliment.

 

_Now wrap it all up with a concluding statement._

 

“None of that, I am more than positive you will exceed my expectations. As an early thank you for everything, we got you this bouquet. If you place the expanding charm on them they grow to be the size of a bush. We heard they would look lovely in a garden, and as Harry pointed out, they would go perfectly in yours.” I stated, handing over the bouquet to Molly.

 

“Oh they are lovely, Draco! Thank yo-”

 

Before I heard all the good things Molly had to say about my grand effort, I watched the shadow of Harry falling straight to the floor.

 

_The deal is off-_

 

I shook my head rapidly dropping to the floor. I waved off the loud noise of the vase dropping and the sounds of footsteps rushing over.

 

I placed my hand in Harry’s throat checking for a pulse.

 

_He is breathing. He is breath-_

 

I let my eyes run over his body checking for a cause.

 

_If he fell forward something must have struck from behin-_

 

I patted him down checking for anything and everything that would give me clue.

 

I gasped as I saw a patch of red seeping through his denim jeans.

 

“What happened!?” Someone screamed. I waved it off as well.

 

I took out my wand and ripped through the half part of Harry’s jeans.

 

There was a wound the size of my hand seemingly very deep as well as there was fountain of blood running out.

 

I heard more gasping and suddenly the presence of people directly next to me and in front of me.

 

I took off my jacket, followed by my dress shirt.

 

I wrapped the shirt tightly around the wound and pressed my hands down in order to apply more pressure.

 

“We need to take him to Saint Mungo's.” The person in front of me stated. It was Hermione.

 

“His pulse is seemingly fine but that looks like he is loosing a lot of blood.” Ron said, crouching besides me.

 

“He _is_ loosing a lot of blood.” I said, noticing my voice was shaking horrendously.

 

_Be approachable and kind to the high clas-_

 

“Malfoy, mate. We have to take him in now.” Ron said, speaking quickly.

 

I shook my head clearing my head of that stupid manual. 

 

“Ron you’ll carry him-”

 

I shuddered a breath as I heard Hermione state her demands, tightening my hold on Harry’s leg.

 

_Never let go of the prize-_

 

“I am not leaving him.” I said, roughly shaking my head once again. 

 

Hermione took a visible deep sigh before speaking again. “Ron you’ll carry him and you Draco will continue pressing on his wound. I will apparate us all there.”

 

_Be patient-_

 

I relaxed my hold on him and gave them a slight nod. I didn't bother shaking away the thoughts this time. This time it was Harry's voice. 

 

Ron moved to the other side as Hermione lifted Harry up using her wand until he reached Ron’s knees.

 

“We have to turn him.” I stated as I moved one of hands under Harry’s immobile body in order to keep him from falling.

 

“We’ll have to be quick.” Ron said as he leaned over to get a hold of Harry.

 

I merely nodded.

 

“I- I’ll release the wound for a split second so you can rearrange him in your arms. After, I will continue placing pressure.” I instructed hoping my sharp tone was enough to cover up the shakiness of my words.

 

_Be approchab- be patient you little twat._

 

Ron looked down at me giving me a nod.

 

I release Harry’s wound as I watched Ron pick Harry up and rearrange him. As soon as he was settled I rushed over and placed my hands under Harry’s leg in order to place pressure on the wound.

 

Another second passed and I felt my whole body be swapped away by the force of magic.

 

We rearranged our positions quickly before we began walking into Saint Mungo’s.

 

Hermione had placed a hand on my back to guide me as I was walking backwards.

 

“Go straight into the emergency ward.” I instructed to nobody in particular.

 

“We haven’t pressed the red button-”

 

“We don’t need to.” I stated interrupting Hermione as I forced her to continue walking.

 

“Draco a Healer has to co-”

 

I shook my head as I heard Hermione began to speak.

 

“He already has one. Walk.” I said getting impatient already.

 

I could feel their hesitation before Hermione finally began to rapidly walk towards the two wide doors I had memorized long ago.

 

I came to the halt as I noticed we had reached the small window right outside these two doors.

 

“Here, knock.”  I instructed.

 

Hermione softly knocked on the close windows.

 

“Form, request, or code?” The monotone of the Healer rang through my ears.

 

“Emergency code. PH3180.” I replied, the voice slipping through my teeth almost instantly.

 

_Almost because I have never actually done this. Harry always comes in alone._

 

“Healer Melody isn’t here now, would you like to request another?” The monotone voice spoke again.

 

“A man is unconscious and bleeding fountains! I don’t fucking care who, just get your best staff here now!” I exclaimed.

 

“Lower your tone-”

 

“IT’S HARRY POTTER FOR MERLIN’S SAKE!” Ron yelled loudly.

 

Suddenly there was movement.

 

I looked over to see Ron’s panicked face.

 

“His pulse is decreasing.” He choked out.

 

“NOW!” I exclaimed.

 

In an instant we were surrounded by white cloaks and a stretcher.

 

“Where is the wound?” One of the men asked.

 

“Below his knee, opposite side, right knee.” I replied as I helplessly saw him begin taken away from me.

 

“Is anyone going inside with him?” Another voice asked as the stretcher was sped away by running healers.

 

“He is.” Hermione replied before I had a chance.

 

Anger and helplessness swallowed me whole as I knew Ron was going in.

 

“Well?” The voice asked again, looking straight at me.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“Are you coming in or not?”

 

I looked back at Hermione and Ron seeing them mentioning me forward.

 

I looked back to see the Healer with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, yes! Of course.” I replied walking over to the wide doors along with him.

 

We walk in a very fast pace through the many hallways until we came to a completely different looking ward.

 

“They have taken Mr. Potter into surgery. You can wait inside this little waiting room.” The Healer explained leading me into a squared room with only one screen and a small table.

 

I nodded.

 

“Do you know his condition?” I asked.

 

He shook his head. “I am only an intern. I don’t know the condition until afterwards, and that’s only sometimes.”

 

I nodded my head again.

 

“Do you have an idea on when he will be out?” I asked.

 

“The screen reads all the names of people in surgery right now. It’s simple. The name and right along side it states ‘Surgery’ or ‘Completed’. “ He replied pointing at the screen.

 

I noticed some names were written in green and others in red. I also noticed Harry’s name right at the bottom of the list.

 

“What’s with the color code?” I asked.

 

“Mhmm...red is dead and green is alive.” He answered casually.

 

I simply nodded as I felt the pit of my stomach worsen.

 

“Well, I will come and gather you when he get’s out. You will also have the screen to look at.”  The intern said, walking out of the little waiting room I was in.

 

As he walked out, I turned around to face the screen. In that instant. A name turned red.

 

I gulped and tried to not cry.

 

_The fucking manual did not warn me about this._

 

All there was to do was wait.

 

 

* * *

  


My eyes were red and my vision had become blurry. I had not looked away from the screen since I was left alone.

 

Harry’s name still read Surgery and was still green.

 

I have been in here for at least an hour. In that time, a man by the name of Charles was revived and two other people passed away.

 

Everything around me was morbid.

 

I watched with wide eyes as Harry’s name began to move.

 

_Harry Potter- Completed._

 

Still colored green. An overpowering sense of relief washed over me as the male intern walked in.

 

I stood from the table I was on top of.

 

“How is he?” I asked, hurriedly.

 

“Loppy. The potions they gave him in order to do the procedure make the patients either extra chatty, sleepy, or emotional. Your husband seems to be all three of them.” The intern replied.

 

“Wha-”

 

“He has been mentioning your name quite a lot since he woke up. We can’t get him to shut up. He let us all know you were married.” He continued.

 

The little idiot hasn't even proposed. If he wasn't drugged I would be offended he thought I was signing away my life without verbal consent.  

 

“The actual Healer is in there. He will explain everything.” With that being said, the intern nodded one last time before walking away.

 

I watched the short, dark haired man walk away in silent. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

I bit down on my lip as my eyes were met with a very smiley Harry.

 

He had a weird metal cast around his leg and an IV connected to the vein of his arm. Other than that he looked completely fine.

 

“Dracoooo!” Harry exclaimed extending his arms towards me.

 

I walked over to him unable to contain a small smile from forming.

 

The tall Healer looked up from his chart at the sound of Harry’s voice.

 

“You must be the famous Draco Potter.” The Healer said, placing the chart down.

 

He sat in a small stool and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Before I could answer, Harry tugged me forward towards him.

 

I shrieked as he sat me down on a chair next to him. He then badly placed his hands over my ears and looked over to the Healer.

 

“SHHHHHH…he doesn't know.” He attempted to whisper, I know he did and it warmed my heart.

 

"Pardon?" The healer asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"We are not actually married." I replied, shaking my head as I smiled nonetheless. 

 

“Oh I am sorry, Mr. Potter had all of us believing you were married.” The Healer said directing his eyes at me.

 

"We are!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

 

"You haven't asked." I stated rolling my eyes with the biggest smile.

 

Harry then suddenly began to cry hysterically.

 

I looked over to the Healer in pure confusion. He simply smiled.

 

"What's wrong, Hazz?" I asked, my concern for him deepening.

 

"You don't want to marry me!" He exclaimed.

 

I gulped. " No, no. It's not that. It's just that we haven't actually gotten made it official." I said as I attempted to give him my most comforting smile. 

 

"Oh-Oh!" Harry coughed loudly before raising his hands to the sky. 

 

"ME 'N DRA'O ARE OFFICIALLY MARRIED!" He yelled loudly.

 

I laughed as I placed my hand over his mouth.

 

"Okay you idiot, I love you but I need to listen to the Healer now." I said.

 

"Okay you 'iot, I love you but I need to sleep now." Harry mocked shutting his eyes closed.

 

I rolled my eyes before turning my head towards the Healer. 

 

“Okay then, Draco-?”

 

“Just Draco.” I quickly replied afraid my last name would get me kicked out of the room.

 

“As I was trying to say, Draco, Harry will be fine in two weeks. Physical Therapy might help speed up the process. The case will remain on him for two days, tops. Whatever struck him really made a nasty cut.” The Healer explained.

 

“You mean you don’t know what caused this?” I asked, looking away from Harry who was busily playing with my hands.

 

“No, sir. I do not know. I simply knew how to close the wound and fix it right up. I was actually hoping you would share that missing information with me.” He replied.

 

His words cut daggers into my stomach.

 

"Dracoo!" Harry exclaimed.

 

I looked over at him with a smile that I hoped looked genuine. "Yes?" I asked him.

 

"Did you know your hands have weird branches coming off them? "

 

"They are called fingers, Haz'." I replied, genuinely smiling now. 

 

"Oh..do I have fingers?" He asked.

 

"Yes," I picked his hand up and placed it on my palm-" here count them. There should be five." I told him hoping it would occupy him.

 

“We were outside on a small porch when he just tumbled over face first into the concrete. I was thinking the force of an object had pushed him over and cut a deep wound.” I explained concentrating on the daggers again.

 

“Would you want us to investigate further into this?” The Healer asked.

 

“Yes, but-” I swatted away Harry’s hand that was attempting to shut my mouth- “but not at the moment. I will open the case at my own time, thank you.” I replied.

 

“Very well. I believe my work here is done. Another Healer will come in here at some point to give you the information regarding his release.” He said, standing from the stool.

 

“How long will he be like this?” I asked, as Harry’s hands were running through my hair.

 

“Just another hour or so. Any more questions?”

 

_Vampires. Vampires. Vampires will die if they did this._

 

“Yes, are you sure he will be fine. No toxins, no lifetime injury, no nothing?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Any more questions?”

 

_Family._

 

“A request. His friends and family are out on the main waiting area. Could someone please let them know what is going on?”

 

“Of course.”

 

With one last nod the Healer was gone.

 

“Dracooo I have to tell you something.” Harry said releasing my hands.

 

“I’m listening.” I said, turning towards him.

 

“Something crazy happened-” He began shaking his head.

 

“Did it?” I asked, becoming slightly amused.

 

“Yes, I was with my husband Draco-” He turned to see me suddenly looking shocked.

 

“Wait, when did you get here?” He asked looking more than confused.

 

I smiled struggling not to laugh.

 

“I have been in the waiting room.” I replied taking his hand.

 

“Okay, so I was with you and my husband was just about to meet my family-”

 

Amusement took over any doubts that he had forgotten me. I knew he hadn’t.

 

“Wait, who?” I asked, attempting to confuse him more.

 

“The han'some 'ooking man Draco-”

 

I smiled at him as he turned to face me, confused again.

 

“Draco Malfoy?” I asked raising my eyebrows in question.

 

“Yes!” He exclaimed looking back at our interwind hands. 

 

“Mhmm he is handsome.” I said smirking.

 

“Do you know him?” He asked, counting our fingers silently.

 

“Eh-”

 

He looked at me one more time before gasping.

 

“Dracooo! When did you get here?!”

 

I let out a loud laugh grasping onto his hand a bit tighter.

 

“I have been on the waiting room.” I explained again.

 

"For how long?" He asked leaning back against the headboard.

 

"About an hour." I replied.

 

"What?!" He exclaimed sitting up fully.

 

"I know it's been a while."

 

He raised his hand and looked at his nonexistent wrist watch. 

 

"You're wrong. It has been 40 minutes." He said after a while of deep concentrating on nothing. 

 

I rolled my eyes again. Even drugged he had to challenge me.

 

“And now you are ‘ere.” Harry said, lowering his hand and instead reaching over to poke my cheek.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“With me.” He concluded softly.

 

“It appears so.”

 

“Will you stay with me?” He asked looking so small and close to tears.

 

  
“Of course I will, Haz'.”


	31. For Harry's Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not letting go of this story :)

There was a small knock in the door.

 

I stood up to open it but Harry’s hold on my hand prevented me from going very far as Harry was pulling me back into the cheap chair. 

 

I looked at him with a slight eye roll. I looked down at my clothing and noticed I was indeed a walking mess. If Mother saw me now she would most definitely get stern with me.

 

_ If only.  _

 

“You are right. I should fix myself up first,” I stated. 

 

I let my arm loose from Harry’s grasp and grabbed my wand from my pocket. 

 

I managed to clear the blood stains using a spell that my mother had invented herself. I rolled up the sleeves of my undershirt that I was left with after the accident. It was at this moment I decided to make sure Harry was indeed alive and not dead. After being assured, I straightened out my hair and wiped off the wetness of my face. My eyes manage to get sweaty in stressful situations like these.

 

In record time I was all clean just as there was another knock in the door. 

 

_ Remember: Always keep your guard up when dealing with those of high standards.  _

 

This time I managed to go and open the door with no struggle.

 

“Are there any dicks out?” Ron asked as I opened the door. Granger gracefully took out her wand and gave him a small hex in his elbow. 

 

Standard hex I commonly used on Harry, impressive.

 

“Ouch! Hermione!” 

 

Harry suddenly let out a loud laugh.

 

“What’s the matter?” I asked him, turning to look at him.

 

“Dicks,” he said spitting out saliva everywhere as he laughed harder.

 

I rolled my eyes, yet again, and allowed Granger and Weasley to enter the room.

 

Granger rushed over to hug a very high and smiley Harry.

 

“‘Mione!” He exclaimed opening his arms wide.

 

“How are you?” She asked, placing her hand in his cheek.

 

“Fantastic,” Harry replied.

 

“Hey mate,” Ron greeted him coming over closer to the bed.

 

Harry began laughing again, moving his hands in a very over dramatic way.

 

This time I managed to hold back on the eye rolling. 

 

_ Always keep a guard up when dealing with those- _

 

“Dicks,” Harry spluttered bringing my focus back to him.

 

Granger and Weasley both looked over at me in confusion.

 

“He is loopy from the medicine,” I stated.

 

Granger nodded in agreement.

 

“Muggles, who are dentists, do many mouth surgeries and use a drug called Anesthesia to relax and numb the patient. It has the same side effects Harry is experiencing,” Granger explained.

 

I shuddered at the word dentist. Merlin only knows why Muggles enjoy being stabbed in the mouth with vicious things.

 

“I am Harry!” Harry exclaimed suddenly alarming us all. 

 

Weasley was set off laughing silently. “No shit,” he said.

 

Harry looked over at Granger and motioned her forward with his hands.

 

She bent down to be at his level.

 

“I am married,” he fake whispered.

 

Granger looked up at me, eyebrows raised. I felt my cheeks go red despite my best efforts to remain cool.

 

_ Always keep your guard up- _

 

“WHAT?!” Weasley exclaimed.

 

I shook my head rapidly as I attempted to explain the critical situation we were facing. 

 

“We aren’t actually. At least I am not. Unless he has been secretly married all this time, he isn’t either,” I quickly explained hoping they didn’t jump to such absurd conclusions.

 

Harry began crying again as soon as I was done speaking.

 

I took a deep sigh wanting to sleep more than ever but shifted my chair closer towards him nonetheless.

 

“What’s the matter?” Granger asked taking a seat on the opposite side of me. I watched as she ruffled his hair and couldn’t help but to be annoyed at Harry. I was looking like a terrible boyfriend and he was getting pity petting. 

 

Harry ignored her question and pushed her back in order to rub his eyes aggressively.

 

I huffed as I leaned over to move his hands away from his eyes.

 

“You are going to irritate your eyes,” I told him.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked looking over at me.

 

“That’s my name, don’t overuse it,” I replied.

 

“Have you seen dicks?” Harry asked, leaning his head on Granger’s hand that was still on his cheek.

 

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks once again as Weasley spluttered out a loud, inhumane laugh. 

 

_ Always keep your guard- _

 

“Go to sleep,” I instructed him.

 

“I miss dick, I swear I just saw him.” Harry continued shaking his head.

 

“I knew I should have entered with my eyes close!” Weasley exclaimed turning bright red.

 

Confused and frustrated with the two child's in the room I took a deep breath. _Critical situations need to be handled in a calm way._

 

As I observed the cheeks of Granger go from rosy red to a more flustered red, I knew calmness was going to be the last thing on my mind.

 

Oh Merlin, help me. 

 

“ ‘on dicks, “ Harry said leaning his head back on the bed closing his eyes.

 

I cleared my head and thought maybe dicks was actually Weasley.

 

“Harry, are you looking for the dickhead called Weasley?” I asked him using a super soft tone hoping it would get through him.

 

“HEY!” Weasley exclaimed sitting up straight in his chair.

 

Harry perked up immediately nodding his head. 

 

“I am right here, mate.” Weasley said, raising his hand.

 

Harry turned his head smiling widely but frowned shaking his head.

 

“I can’t see,” he informed us.

 

Granger reached over to the bedside drawer to get his glasses for him.

 

“I CAN’T SEE!” Harry exclaimed raising his hands up to his face. His face gone from curious to a horrified shock.

 

“Oh stop it, here you are.” Granger said as she placed the glasses on his face.

 

“When did you get here!?” He exclaimed looking at Weasley shocked.

 

“Same time Hermione got here,” Weasley replied smiling as well.

 

Harry looked over at Granger, gasping. 

 

“When did YOU get here?” He asked her.

 

“About ten minutes ago,” she replied.

 

“No way! Have you guys met my husband?” He asked them both.

 

I groaned silently.

 

_ Always keep your g- _

 

“If you mean Draco, yes we have.” Granger replied.

 

“He’s my husband,” Harry affirmed once again.

 

I sighed, feeling a strong headache coming.

 

“Why don’t you try sleeping for a bit?” I suggested taking his glasses again.

 

“Maybe I will….” Harry mumbled closing his eyes. “Love you guys,” he stated as he nuzzled his head into the pillow.

 

“We love you too,” Granger replied.

 

“I’ll love you more when you go to sleep,” Weasley retorted smirking.

 

I stayed quite suddenly very uncomfortable realizing I would have to make conversation with both Granger and Weasley without Harry’s input.

 

_ Always keep y- _

 

“I love you, Draco,” Harry mumbled.

 

_ Always ke- _

 

I felt my ears go red. “Try to rest, yeah? Maybe you’ll wake up making more sense,” I instructed him for what felt like the hundredth time

 

Without opening his eyes he whispered, “ I love you.”

 

_ Always- _

 

It was silent for 30 solid seconds.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked beginning to open his eyes.

 

I rushed over to place my hands over his eyes. 

 

_ Fuck the manual- _

 

I placed a soft kiss on Harry’s warm forehead.

 

“I love you too, Harry. Now please go to sleep,” I whispered quietly to him ignoring the feeling of my cheeks and ears heating up.

 

Bloody hot rooms making me sweaty and hot.

 

* * *

 

I let out a cough and straightened out my shirt. 

“So what exactly happened, Malfoy?” Weasley asked looking awkward and uncomfortable, or maybe that was just me.

I looked over at Harry who was lightly snoring and somehow had half his eyes open. 

Granger was looking very tired she tried to lean back further into her chair.

“Truthfully, I do not know what happened in this occasion,” I replied finally.

“Bloody hell, you should have said so. We could have opened the case a long time ago,” Ron said looking annoyed and ready to dash out the room.

Graner continued to observe me with her tired gaze. 

“I want to wait until Harry was in the right state of mind. I don’t like repeating theories,” I said, managing to keep a calm tone. 

“Malfoy, we need prove not theories. I’ll go and inform my team of the situation,” Ron said, standing from his seat.

My heart began to race as all the secrets bundled up in my tongue.

“Sit down, Weasley,” I demanded, attempting to still have the calm tone. 

“Malfoy, I don’t think you understand. The bastard who did this is probably on the other side of the country by now. We have to begin now.” Ron said, his eyes cutting edges on the tense environment that had gathered in  the room.

For a second I doubted my thinking. _Maybe it wasn’t Vampires who did this. Maybe it was a crazy bastard and maybe I just allowed them to escape._

__

But the inexplicable force, the threat- the threat was there- loud and clear.  Anyone could see it, if only they knew. The Vampires weren’t after Harry. They were after me. By injuring Harry they made it clear they wouldn’t allow anyone to get in the way of me being hunted like prey. The prey who had knowledge of their hidden information. 

No team of Aurors could know this, not yet. 

I looked up from the floor to see Weasley a second away from opening the door. 

“I believe it’s actually you who has the wrong idea Weasley.”  I informed him, no longer able to keep the calm tone.

“Oh, right. So someone didn’t just try to kill my best mate?” He asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from his mouth as he turned around to face me.

_ This is why you keep your guard up.  _

__

“Ron..” Granger warned, somehow still able to sound sickly sweet.

Everything became a blur as I tried to not get ahead of my own thinking.

“It wasn’t just  _ your best mate _ that was almost killed,” I stated allowing my eyes to look into his own. 

_ But I already did and I opened up the wall. _

__

“Ron, sit down,” Granger instructed him, this time giving him a glare as well.

Ron glared back, fuming with frustration.

I opened up the wall. Now I am breaking up marriages

I could only look at Harry and desperately send him mind waves in order to communicate to him that I was breaking up his best friends. I reached over as to wake him up, but his tired face stopped me. 

I grabbed his hand instead and got ready to play matchmaker. 

I looked back up to see Weasley standing in front of the door for a solid minute before finally going over to sit in the cheap plastic chairs that were without a doubt ruining my pants. 

“Why are you doing this?” Weasley asked, his eyes calling for war.

_ Be patient, you idiot. _

__

“Doing what exactly?” I retorted, simply looking for specification.

Ron let out a loud and visible sigh, his breath smelling of garlic reaching my nose.

“You know what you are doing, Malfoy. Hiding information, acting as if something big and dangerous is in the room and yet you just can’t say,” Weasley said his voice becoming more and more loud by the second.

“It’s not necessarily that I am trying to hide information. I would simply rather wait until _my boyfriend_   woke up coherent enough to explain with me.” I explained, holding tighter onto Harry’s hand.

“Bloody hell, Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed, “This isn’t some fucking game of chess!” 

_ Patience guarantees blow jo- _

__

“I realize that,” I said, mentally going through a list of breathing exercises.

“Then I am going to excuse myself and go inform Aurors before it’s too late,” Ron declared raising from his chair once again.

This time Granger didn’t stop him. 

“Weasley, if you let the Aurors know, this is going to become much more complicated,” I informed him no longer able to be patient and collected.

“Is that a threat, Malfoy?” Ron asked walking towards me.

“No it’s a fact, Weasley,” I responded.

“Draco,” Granger called, surprising both Weasley and I by the looks of it.

“What is it?” I replied.

“Will you explain yourself, at least briefly, in order to help calm my husband,” Granger said, her question sounding more like a demand.

I took a deep breath.

“The creatures who did this to Harry are the same ones who got those bloody toxins inside of me. You have to trust me on this, once Harry wakes up we will tell you all the story and your Gryffindor instincts can make some bloody heroic plan if that’s what you desire,” I said, hoping that the bloody shithead's need to attack me would soon retreat.

 

“Creatures?” Granger asked.

“More like beasts I guess,” I replied.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Weasley asked still not retreating from his previous stance.

“As I said before, Weasley. It isn’t just _your_ best mate that is in this hospital bed,”  I replied feeling a sense of anger flush through my blood. 

“And that tells what us exactly?” Weasley challenged.

I let go of Harry’s hand and stood from my chair as well.

From the corner of my eye I saw Granger do the same.

“I want to apologize,” I said, looking at Granger as well.

Weasley spluttered. 

“What?” He asked, looking amused.

“I know that I was an asshole towards you and your family, Weasley-”

 

“Malfoy, please don’t do this right now,” Ron interrupted seeming more alarmed than amused right now.

I took a deep sigh ready to start again, “I know that I was an asshole towards you and your family-”

“Malfoy-”

“I know that a simple ‘sorry’ won’t take back the insults I said and I understand if you can’t accept any apology right now or even in the future-” 

“Malfoy-”

“You and your family carry more happiness than my whole family unit ever could in a lifetime. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to acknowledge that sonner-”

“Malfoy-”

“Ron, will you please let him finish,” Granger said looking intrigued and still very much tired.

Ron gave her a simple nod and retreated a couple steps back.

“You can hex me all you want for those insults, however, I will not allow you to question my love for Harry or even come close to suggest that I had anything to do with him being in this state. If he die- I- I would never do anything purposely that would get him this close to death. That’s the one this I want you to understand.  If I ask you to trust me on this one it’s because I love him and wish to protect him.” 

I quickly turned to Granger, noticing how the room was shaking.

“Granger-”

“You already said your apologies, Draco. There is no need,” Granger interupted, her cheeks red.

I shook my head. “I will never be able to take away the scars you got when you entered Malfoy Manor. I also will never be able to take the insults regarding your blood status back. I do want you to know that I am deeply regretful for any pain that I, or my family, caused you. You truly are the brightest witch around and I hope you,” I turned to face Weasley, “and your husband will visit often with your soon to be born daughter once you move. Your insights on books must be much more complex than the one word sentences Haz’ gives me.” 

I finished by sitting back down taking in my very dramatic outbursts. _The manual most certainly had advised me to do this until at least the third meeting, but fuck that manual has proved to be worthless when dealing with Gryffindors._

__

I felt a sharp sting just below my elbow in the same instant Granger yelled, “Ronald!” 

I looked over to Weasley putting away his wand into his pocket as a small smirk was beginning to take form in his face.

“Well played,Weasley,” I said as my mouth also curved into a smirk.

Weasley stood in place for a minute before walking over to me with his hand out stretched. 

“I think it’s about time you call me Ron,” Weasley said, “For Harry’s sake, of course.” 

I took his hand shake, “For Harry’s sake, I suggest you call me Draco then.”   
  


Granger let out a small sigh looking very relieved. 

“And I suggest you call me Hermione, for Harry’s sake,” Granger added, her mouth curved into a smile.

I gave smiled and nodded towards her.

Ron retreated back into his chair looking much more comfortable.

“So Draco, I am assuming that you have read Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart,” Hermione began, “What did you think of his theory?”

The hairs on my arm began to rise as Ron let out a loud groan.

“I think much more has to be learned about Vampires before one can agree with such a theory,” I replied.

I felt Harry begin to move slightly. I purposely shook my hand a bit wanting him to wake up more than ever.  

“What time is it?” Harry asked, his eyes still shut close.

Whether he knew it or not he saved both Ron and I.

“It’s about time we tell your friends what the bloody hell is going on. I think they might murder me if we don’t get on with it,” I replied, standing up in order to help him up.

 


	32. Revelations and Plans

“Wow,” Ron sighed his eyes wide with amazement.

 

My head was spinning, there was a dull, throbbing feeling in my leg and Draco was progressively attempting more and more to stop the blood circulation in my hand.

 

Besides that, I was feeling pretty well. A bit weirded out at how civil Draco and Ron had been while we told all the story leading up to me ending up in the hospital. It did feel good to see though.

 

“Was it just glamours you used when disguising as Ely Smith?” Hermione asked Draco, having the look of wonder in her eye.

 

“Well, not exactly. It was a glamour spell but it was also a potion I made myself. The potion made sure the glamour stayed on,” Draco explained shifting his body but somehow managing to keep a tight hold on my hand.

 

If I stared at him long enough just above his glabella there was a tiny line of stress beginning to form. There was something else troubling him; which was one of the main reasons I let him continue to try to rip my hand off.

 

“So you are saying that the reason that we never found your attackers was because they were Vampires?” Ron clarified, noticeably shifting his position into a more professional one.

 

“You are indeed correct, Ronald,” Draco replied nodding his head in reassurance.

 

“Then it would be very possible that Vampires are also the reason Harry almost had his leg amputated, correct?” Hermione asked.

 

Draco tightened his hold on my hand nodding his head again, this time a lot more slowly.

 

“So we are going to chase Vampires...that’s going to be exciting,” Ron said twisting his mouth into a mischievous grin.

 

“No,” Draco stated.

 

“No?” I asked, frowning.

 

“No,” he replied slowly beginning to let go of my hand.

 

I held it in place.

 

“Draco-” Hermione began.

 

“No, listen. You lot are a bunch of Gryffindors- and I mean no offence or mean to bring the old school stereotypes back into frame- but there is no _we_ in this equation,” Draco sternly said.

 

I glared at him left speechless.

 

“Draco-”

 

“Harry, it’s my fault that you are here. We all know it. If I wasn’t a greedy author looking for information I shouldn’t have been looking for, there would have never been Vampires in our life,” he explained angrily. “It’s not worth trying to bring more people in the equation. Especially knowing that the said people are more than happy to put their life in the line to save people.”

 

“Draco, that’s not fair and you know it,” I said.

 

“It’s-”

 

Draco was cut short when the door was flung open.

 

Our beloved Nancy walked in smiling wide.

 

“Nancy!” I exclaimed suddenly not feeling so tense.

 

“Fancy seeing you here. What in the world are you doing here?” Nancy asked mocking a stern frown.

 

“We missed you an awful lot,” Draco replied also looking less tense.

 

“Oh, stop it. My ego is already far too big,” Nancy said.

 

“Hello, Hermione-” Nancy greeted, “Ron.”

 

“Hello,” they both replied.

 

“Not only are you keeping the staff on their feet,  you also have the waiting room packed,” Nancy announced as she waved her wand around me.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked, frowning.

 

“There is a team of aurors standing guard at the end of the hallway and another team in the waiting room. Also in the waiting room there is the rest of your family, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and of course the Minister of Magic himself,” Nancy replied, writing things down in her folder.

 

“Weasley, I told you-” Draco began his mood becoming very tense very fast.

 

Ron put his hands up freely laughing. “It wasn’t me, mate.”

 

“Draco, I suggest that you come to terms with the fact that from now on there is indeed a ‘ _we_ ’ in this equation,” Hermione stated, smiling herself.

 

Nancy handed me a black colored liquid smirking as she patted Draco’s head.

 

“Oh how absolutely terrible, Draco ! You no longer have any reason to feel unloved,” Nancy teased.

 

I began to cough feeling an urge to throw up. The potion was a hideous taste of guts and blood.

 

Draco reached for the paper cup containing water and helped me drink some.

 

He rolled his eyes at Nancy’s comment, rubbing my back. “You are quite wrong, my dear. It’s obvious _this team_ comes with our beloved Harry, not me.”

 

This time, I rolled my eyes taking a hold of his hand. “It’s _we_ , love. Not just me anymore,” I said to him smiling weakly.

 

* * *

 

“I need to talk to Mcgonagall,” Harry announced.

 

“I’m sure she won’t mind it too much,” Ron replied. “It’s almost summer vacation either way.”

 

“We should still inform her,” Hermione said.

 

I stood from the chair I was sitting, placing the papers I was holding in the chair.

 

“I already sent a letter her way informing her you won’t be able to continue teaching until further notice,” I informed them. “I’m sure she’ll soon reply.”

 

“Do you reckon we can go meet with her before we leave?” Harry asked.

 

I nodded my head. “I already sent her your lesson reviews you had planned for the rest of the school year, but we can if it makes you feel better.”

 

“It would, I don’t just want to disappear. I also want to talk to the students,” Harry said, looking sad.

 

I knew teaching his students was one of his favorite things to do, if not his most favorite.

 

“You don’t have to come,” I suggested. “You can stay back with Hermione and keep us informed from here.”

 

He shook his head. “Bullshit. Nancy already cleared me in two days time. I know I won’t be able to run as fast or jump as high, but I am going.”

 

I solemnly nodded my head. “As you wish, but I’m not leaving your side.”

 

“As if I was going to leave yours,” Harry stated huffing.

 

“Ewww, Hermione ! They are getting overly domestic again. Make it stop,” Ron whined, covering his eyes.

 

“Ronald, please,” Hermione sighed.

 

“I can’t look. I fear I will die if I do,” Ron said, keeping his eyes covered managing to sound more serious than my Mother.

 

“Ron they aren’t even speaking anymore,” Hermione said.

 

Harry was smirking slightly but had a small tint of redness in his cheeks.

 

Apprehensively Ron uncovered his eyes, his cheeks becoming red once again.

 

Slowly, I leaned over towards Harry making sure not to touch any of the wires.

 

Making sure Ron was still looking, I caught Harry’s head with my palm and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Harry smiled as we kissed, but only allowed a short, brisque one rolling his eyes as I pouted.

 

Ron let out a very loud, very high-pitch scream.

 

I let out a loud laugh, feeling proud of myself.

 

“You are a little shit Draco Malfoy,” Ron said, shaking his head roughly.

 

“How about we go over the plan again?” Hermione suggested, forcing the serious aroma back in the dingy little room.

 

“Please,” Harry agreed.

 

I nodded my head along with Ron.

 

For the past two consecutive hours the four of us have sat around Harry’s bed making a plan on how we were planning to move foward.

 

For the three past hours before that we had to endure several visits. I met the rest of the Weasley family, although the attention was mostly on Harry. We had arranged a follow up dinner for the week following the next. Hopefully, I will be able to follow through the bloody manual this time.

 

Once the Minister of Magic walked in, I excused myself,using food as the sole excuse. I went home to inform Gee, gather some papers of my research, and sent a few owls- one of them being for Miss Mcgonagall. By the time I was done, Gee had already prepared a basket full of food and nicer tasting potions for Harry.

 

Once I made it to the hospital it was just Hermione, Ron, Harry and me in the dingy room again. From then on we had been working on what they liked to call, “ _Heroic Plan --_ ”

 

They had long ago ran out of roman numbers to count their plans so all that was left were the dashes.

 

I shook my head clear of interruptions clearing my throat.

 

I looked down on my notes and began to recite what we had decided on.

 

“We will travel to the region in which Vampires have not been spotted yet in a 100 mile radius as it’s likely they will be hiding there. We will take a team of aurors with us in order to remain safe. Hermione will be alert  for any patronus and reading over my papers of research to see if she finds anything that will help us kill them when it comes to that,” I explained. “Remember though, the goal is not to kill any. Simply find them and place a tracking spell on them so that a more experienced group of aurors, led by Ronald of course, will be able to confront them once we know how to defend ourselves from them.”

 

“Remind me why we are looking at that Region in specific?” Ron asked.

 

“Vampires travel in groups for all long trips. They travel in pairs when hunting, and solo every other time. They scatter all the patterns around every week in order to remain random and unknown. They also never stay in an area for more than a week. However, I am positive that they are sticking around to see the effects of their attack,” I explained.

 

“It bothers me that you got the toxins but not Harry,” Hermione said.

 

“Hermione!” Harry exclaimed looking hurt.

 

“Oh shush, you know I don’t mean it like that. It’s just odd that they would hold back,” she replied.

 

“I don’t think they did actually,” I said. “I believe that they carry the toxins in their teeth and can only inject them if they bite. They couldn’t get that close to Harry.”

 

“That makes sense, I guess,” Ron said.

 

“Okay, so when do we leave?” Harry asked.

 

He still looked very much tired which made the bones in my body itch with worry.

 

“Are you sure you want to come?” I whispered to him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course, I do,” he replied. “I’m fine, I promise you.”

 

“Nancy would go ballistic if I told her,” I challenged subconsciously.

 

“Which is why you won’t tell,” he retorted.

 

“Harry-”

 

“Draco, if you don’t let me go this time I will go with Ron and the group of Aurors to actually confront them.”

 

I gasped. “We agreed we wouldn’t do that to each other.”

 

“Which is why we agreed we would both go to this more safe one.”

 

“Fine,” I sighed, defeated.

 

“I love you,” he informed me.

 

“I know,” I said nodding my head feeling a warm feeling rush to my cheeks.

 

“Say it back you wanker,” Harry demanded pouting.

 

I faked a big sigh rolling my eyes. “I love you too, you big baby.”

 

I looked over to see Hermione and Ron also having their own private conversation.

 

I let out a small cough wanting to crawl in with Harry more than ever right now.

 

“Three days, we leave in three days,” I announced.

 

“I’ll inform the Aurors,” Ron stated.

 

“I’ll start reading,” Hermione decided.

 

“And I’ll start sleeping,” Harry concluded.

 

“Right, you must be bloody tired,” Ron said standing to leave. “We will be back tomorrow.”

 

Hermione stood from her own chair, with the help of the stable bed.

 

She leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek.

 

“Rest easy,” she said.

 

“You too, take care of my goddaughter for me,” Harry responded waving goodbye to Ron.

 

They gathered their things and with one final wave, they exited the room.

 

I heaved a sigh of relief, melting in my own chair.

 

“Oh stop it, they aren’t that bad,” Harry scolded.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“No, they aren’t. It was just too much social interactions today,” I informed him.

 

Harry scooted to the far left of his bed careful to move his lifted leg.

 

“Stop that, you are going to hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m fine. Come up here and join me.”

 

I sighed. “Nancy will yell at us.”

 

“Nancy will yell at us either way. It’s her job.”

 

“You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“Just come up here, please.”

 

I stood from my chair and moved to remove my coat realizing I had none.

 

“I’m cold,” I informed him standing still.

 

Harry heaved a sigh taking one of the pillows and transfiguring into a blanket.

 

He rolled it out to cover the rest of the bed and patted the empty space again.

 

“Come on, we’ll be able to share body heat.”

 

With a final sigh, I joined him in bed.

 

After a couple seconds of ruffling around to find a comfortable and safe position, I was laying with my arm around Harry, his head on my chest, and his arm across my torso holding onto my hand.

 

“Hey Draco?”

 

“I’m sleeping.”

 

He back kissing the very corner of my neck.“Did you know we haven’t had sex for a week and a half?”

 

“Your poor dick.”

 

“I’m serious though, I don’t think we have ever lasted that long.”

 

"Hospital rooms aren't one of my kinks, love. I didn't realize they were yours.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. They smell gross,” he sighed leaning away from my neck. "I just miss it."

 

I managed to stop myself from heaving a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't just me.

 

“I promise as soon as we are done with this shit we will have sex for a consecutive week.”

 

“You pinky promise?”

 

“You and your bloody muggle sayings,” I sighed. “Yes, I pinky promise. Now please let me go to sleep, you demon spawn.”

 

"What even is a demon spawn?"

 

"Harry, please."

 

"I just don't understand what exactly is the 'spawn'."

 

"It will be you if you don't kindly shut up and let me sleep."

 

"Did you know you always get grumpy when you don't sleep, even if you do brag about being a morning person."

 

"Maybe I wouldn't be so grumpy if you let me get the full eight hours of my beauty sleep."

 

"Fine, fine. I'll let you sleep," he sighed. "Goodnight, love you."

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

Just as I was about to drift off, I felt a cold ice brick inching near my thigh.

 

This bloody wanker had one of his legs raised yet he still managed to curl up in a small enough position so that his long ass foot would come searching for heat. 

 

"Harry James Potter, you better move that foot so fast before I make sure you wake up with two- not one- legs amputated." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction of any sorts so constructive criticism will be gladly accepted! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing it.<3 I will try my hardest to update this story TWICE a week.


End file.
